Fair
by Lady Anarane
Summary: COMPLETE. A becoming but mysterious woman watches over none but Captain Jack Sparrow.
1. The Quirks of Being a Pirate

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own "Pirates of the Carribean", or the character Jack Sparrow. I do, however, own any original characters.

**_Note:_** This is rated R for a reason. This story contains strong language, sexual situations, and other strong content. If you can't handle the heat, well, I suggest you don't read this.

**"The mysterious is always attractive. People will always follow a vail."  
-Bede Jarrett**

**Chapter One**

Dark and gorgeous, I was told. Thankfully, you do not find many men with that description here in Tortuga.

This is the third tavern I've been to tonight, and I better find said gorgeous pirate here in the Faithful Bride, or I'm just going to tell Chester that he never showed up.

It's crowded, as usual, with drunk men towering over their big-breasted women and full tankards of whiskey. The scent in the air stinks of urine and sea water, and I have to try my hardest to keep from breathing too much of the stench in. The bar man, complete with grizzly beard and damp clothing, is busy between serving drinks and barking orders at the barmaids.

My attention is suddenly captured from the disgusting sight as a warm hand gingerly brushes my side.

"Pardon me, Miss."

I turn to see a man with stunning features and dark penetrating eyes. I'm so caught off guard that I forget my very important assignment, and almost loose my composure as well.

"No," I reply, so sure as to what he has in mind. Handsome or not, I am not that easily thrown off my path, or in this case, thrown into bed.

"Ye don't even know what I was gonna say." He points out.

But I know exactly what _I'm_ going to say. "No," I repeat, this time flashing him a cunning smile.

Men do not like a woman who is outspoken and confident to boot. But with the shine in this man's eyes, I know he is not like the others.

"I don't offer any services. But I'm sure there are other women in _there_ who do." I tell him, gesturing inside the Faithful Bride for good measure.

But he only moves closer, and leads me away from the door and outside to the front path.

"That's obvious," he says, those deep chocolate eyes scanning me over from head to toe.

I don't mind, and I grin in response. "Which part?"

"That you're not a common whore, love."

Damn straight! But I'm feeling dangerously flirtatious tonight. Half heartedly, I question, "Why do you say that?"

"Because you're playing hard to get. Those girls only care about one thing: getting paid."

I don't say anything, just glance at the passing people in search for my next charge.

"You're wearing nothin' but red and black," the man randomly points out after a moment of my ignoring him, "Are you in mourning?" There's something that tells me he already knows the answer to his question.

"No."

"No," he agrees, "I didn't think so."

I don't know what it is about him... maybe it is the refreshing rebellious look about him, or his masculine scent, but I'm not throwing him aside like I do the others that stoop to his level. Why is that?

"What's your name, darling?"

I hesitate a moment before telling him. "Andie Bryant."

"Interesting name," his fingertips reach up to touch my cheek, but I step back immediately. What does this guy think he's doing?

"Captain Sparrow!" A man from behind him quickly darts over to us and pulls Mr. Handsome aside.

That's when I realize... I know that name! "Jack Sparrow?"

I get his attention once again, and he waltzes over to me once more. "Look, love, sorry to disappoint, but I'm needed somewhere. Tis kind of an emergency."

"Who are you disappointing?"

Captain Jack Sparrow grins, obviously loving a girl who treats him badly. A challenge.

"Until we meet again, Miss Bryant." He bends and takes my hand, never tearing his eyes away from mine as he caresses the flesh with a kiss. I feel as though he is seeing my insides.

Without another word, he and the interrupting man start toward the far off alley, close to the outskirts of town life. The exact alley I was ordered to keep him away from!

Thinking quickly, I pick up my deep red skirts and follow them, quietly and purposefully avoiding Jack Sparrow. Paranoid, or perhaps just smart, I pull a pistol from my boot in self defense.

I keep to the shadows, but watch the scene before me carefully. Four men who had entered the alley sometime before me meet Jack in the center, but spread out as though to block every possible exit. This meeting obviously wasn't meant to be a pleasant one.

I cannot hear what they are saying, for they are speaking quietly, but I can see Jack and his reaction. He is not fazed by seeing these men at all, just as he had been somehow expecting them.

One man with sandy blonde hair, Caucasian skin and a long scar along his cheek, pulls out a threatening pistol, but Jack still does not make a move.

"What the hell is he waiting for?" I whisper.

There's a sudden growl coming from close quarters, and I look up to see one of the men has finally noticed I'm here, which is good, because I was starting to grow a bit antsy.

I almost cheer when Jack unsheathes his sword and begins waging in a duel with a man on his right. This gives me the OK to involve myself.

My heart races as the man closest to me reaches out, grabbing me by the hair. A quick pain runs to the tips of my toes before I set a hefty punch to his nose. The moment he steps back, he also receives a swift kick to his jaw. With a painful grunt from him, my pistol smashes up beside his large skull, and opponent-number-one falls to the ground, unconscious.

The next man, brown hair and blue eyed, charges at me, but only for my boot to connect with his dirty face not long after.

"Eager, are we?" Jack asks, also noting my attendance as well. He's still engaged with his first opponent, which annoys me greatly. So he's one of _those_ fighters...

"Hardly."

I duck as my new man swings at me again, but my fist in the only one that connects with bone. The man leans back, dazed and cursing for a dizzy moment or two.

"We need to talk." I tell Jack. I hit my opponent once again, as hard as I can, and sending his world into a black oblivion. He collapses at my feet. "Christ, Sparrow, how long does it take you to throw someone off?"

Jack hits his man in the side of the head with the gold hilt of his sword, incredibly easy, knocking the poor bastard out cold, and without ever taking his eyes from me. "That long," he declares, "I was just enjoyin' in watching ye fight."

Before I can respond, I am attacked from behind, my pistol being dropped from my hand to Jack's feet.

"Dammit," I growl, fighting this last opponent for control. When finally I get him below me, Jack Sparrow tosses me my gun. But the moment it's in my palm, I'm thrown back under the bloke's heavy weight, and he challenges my dominance. I'm not surprised when the bullet is buried in his chest and I am panting underneath his bulk. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this," I tell the carcass, before dropping the weapon down beside me and shoving the body away.

"Ye could of called for me help, ye know." My new charge tells me, taking my hand and helping me up from the ground.

"Why? I didn't need your help."

"Where'd ye learn to fight like that, anyway?" Jack asks.

I smile, planning to fill him in on quite a bit of information. "Buy me a drink?"

I sit in the Faithful Bride tavern, across from Captain Sparrow, who is currently wavering his eyes suspiciously between my own and my bust.

I raise my boot and drill him sharply in the shin, which thankfully pulls him back to reality. "I don't appreciate that," I say, glaring with hazel eyes.

"Apologies, love," the pirate replies. A thoughtful look crosses his face for a moment and then he looks at me, "What were ye saying?"

I groan loudly, more than frustrated. So far, none of this seems worth it. "You know what? I quit! Chester can look after you himself, or he can let you die for all I care!" I get up from my chair, but just as I turn to leave, a strong grip on my arm stops me.

"Hey, I'm not all that bad, am I? I did buy ye a drink after all, just as ye requested." Jack pushes me back into my seat and then sobers up, trying to act very interested in what I'm about to tell him.

"Something is coming," I say cryptically, "Or maybe _someone_. We don't know yet. But what we do know is that it's after you. I have to be there when that happens, so I can stop it."

I'm always afraid that people will think I'm mad, I'm insane, or simply playing a joke on them. And I don't know, maybe I _am_ crazy, and these past three years have all been a hallucination, or even a prank on _me_.

Jack observes my face for a long moment. "You're serious," he realizes.

I don't say anything. What does he want me to say? Of course I am serious! I would never kid about such a thing.

"Who are ye?"

My brow furrows. "I told you who I am."

"Not some false identity, Andie. Who are ye? The name is not important, but if ye know all of this, you're not just a simple Tortuga girl, are ye?"

"No." I take a breath, "I'm not. But I can't tell you everything. Surely you understand that?"

He nods.

My name is Andie Bryant. It's not my real name of course, just as he had suspected .No one knows my real identity. I didn't change it because it was dreadful, or anything of that sort. It was actually a very becoming name. Sometimes I even feel bad for changing it.

I work for a man named Chester Warhol. He's a very interesting fellow. Chester is very sarcastic, but strangely uplifting. He can never sit still but he is the most intelligent man I have ever known.

Chester can read things. Not very exciting if you haven't seen with your own eyes just how many different cultures he knows by heart, and how many languages the man can understand. He's a genius, especially for only thirty-two years of age.

A month ago Chester was sent a vital letter by a friend of his in England. We were in Spain at the time, but Benjamin still had a way of finding us. The letter told us of a sight one of his girls had. Benjamin works with some strange people, with strange talents that I cannot explain. It read that this woman had saw the pirate Jack Sparrow in an alley, and something else the young lass was unaware of. It said we would find him in Tortuga, Jamaica.

The next thing I know, I am here with a handsome criminal, and I couldn't be anymore unsure of myself or the situation. Not just because of the vague details, but because of my charge in general. He's unpredictable, and he brings out my wildest side. Which is not always the best, mind you.

"So, we'll be spending quite a bit of time together, aye?" Jack looks happy about this, which honestly makes me a bit nervous.

"I suppose so, yes."

The pirate grins. "It's gonna be a pleasure getting to know ye, Andie Bryant," he tells me.

"You're not getting me into bed, Sparrow." _No matter how dashing you may be..._

"We'll see about that," he replies, sounding so sure of himself, but yet so deep in thought.

The two of us bask in comfortable silence for a few moments, drinking our rum and glancing over each other approvingly.

"So how's it feel to be the famous Jack Sparrow?" I ask him.

He grins, gold teeth flashing and all. "Ye have no idea, love."


	2. Ditches

_**"What lies behind us and what lies ahead of us are tiny matters compared to what lives within us." **_

_**-Oliver Wendell Holmes**_

**Chapter Two**

I am not a gypsy, and I am not exactly a nomad. I just travel so often that I do not have my own place. But tonight, heart and home is in a small room above the Faithful Bride.

Twice already have I thrown Jack Sparrow out, who insists that his life is in danger and he needs a young woman, who strangely has the same description as myself, to watch over him closely until the sun comes up. But I of course know that this pirate can hold his own, and sent him off to his room, which is conveniently only one door down.

Two pillows are pushed up to the headboard, my back propped up against them, and I'm thoroughly enjoying the night. Although it is three in the morning, one would never acknowledge this fact with all the noise that is going on downstairs. But drunken fights and the couple having the time of their lives next-door, is not what is keeping me awake.

A shallow knock on the door causes me to groan aloud. "I told you, Sparrow, you can't stay in here!"

The oak door clicks open a moment later, revealing a very confused Chester. "You've met the pirate I see."

I nod, leaning back against the pillows once more. I suddenly realize that I'm very tired. "Yes, I met him."

"...And?"

"Everything is set. I am to leave with him tomorrow morning when the Black Pearl is prepared to sail," I assure him.

"Good."

Chester Warhol has dark hair and bright eyes. His face is friendly and cleanly shaven. Although he is a few years my senior, he does not look it.

We go over a few details of mine and Jack's conversations, minus the innuendos, and my boss nods expectantly. He tells me that he has not any new information to aid me, but he will be sure to let me know once he does. I have no doubts of that; Chester has never failed me.

"Get some sleep," he eyes me like a father, frowning at my clothing and tired appearance. "You'll need it, with the things I've heard about that Jack Sparrow."

I cannot help the smile that lifts my cheeks. "He is quite the handful."

"He's in for one as well. You're not exactly what I would call tame, Andie. I hope he knows what he's in for. Maybe I should go warn him." Chester looks me over once more with a smile, and then leaves before I can say another word. Never a 'good luck' is spoken.

I'm not surprised when I hear Jack enter a moment later. I know he was listening the entire time, anyway.

"How exactly would ye define_ tame_?" he asks.

"Not in a way you would enjoy," I reply without a beat.

A gold-toothed grin pleasantly caresses his lips, "I wouldn't say that."

His eyes travel down my scantily clad form, dressed only in my black lace shift, and I watch as his eyes darken pleasantly.

"I just did," I quip with a smile.

Arranging the pillows for sleep, I pull the covers over me and lay on my side, purposefully putting my back to my charge and making room for a second body. I'm getting myself into trouble, I can feel it now. And I'm somewhat ashamed as I realize my excitement at those thoughts.

"So, that was Chester?" Jack asks, and after a short moment I'm aware of his boots hitting the floor, and he crawls into the bed behind me.

"Yep."

I don't know why I am allowing him to stay in here with me, let alone sleep in the same bed as me. I used to do this a lot, but do not get the wrong idea. I've never been and never will be a whore. But sometimes I would get involved with men I didn't really want to get involved with, or, in cases like with Jack, with men I barely even knew. And I promised myself I would change. I guess I'm not so different after all.

I turn to face Jack, who is hatless, shirtless, and mysterious looking at all times. I suppose that is my problem. I am so attracted to the tall, dark and handsome ones. Those are always the worst men to get involved with: the so-called_ 'Bad Boys'_, or _'Walkaway Joe's'_.

The pirate leans forward, tucking a piece of my dark hair behind my ear. He places a distracting kiss to my jaw, my neck, and I suddenly realize what is happening.

"Wait," I whisper, "Stop. What did I say about getting me into bed?" I press a hand to his chest, just so I can feel that something is between us, some boundary that is keeping me from doing something I will regret.

"I believe that you're the one who's gotten me into bed, Miss Bryant." His grin is too confident.

"I'm no whore." I sound just as sure of myself, but I am shaking inside.

I turn away before he can reply, staying close, but keeping my back against his chest. Having someone this close is comforting and distracts me from feeling so lonely. But the feeling of contentment, of home, is always only temporary.

Jack sighs and wraps a secure arm around my waist. He's warm, and he smells even better; like sin itself. But it won't last, I remind myself. It won't last. . .

-

I've never done well with traveling over-seas. My stomach churns and black spots flood before my eyes. Chester used to tease me horribly over my sea sickness, but it never really meant anything until now.

In fact, I expected Jack to taunt me as well, but when he found me retching over the side of his ship, he surprised me. One calloused hand held my hair back from my face, while the other rubbed my back, soothing my stomach and calming my nerves. When I got everything together, he handed me a glass of water and told me to get some sleep. I just haven't developed my sea legs yet, he explained. The warm smile pulling at his lips was what bewitched me overall.

But this afternoon, I am feeling much better. Not one-hundred percent, but better, nonetheless.

Jack and I have been fencing all morning, testing each other and sharing personalized strategies. I think he is learning a great deal of things, considering I've knocked him back on his ass a few times.

But suddenly, after blocking his last attempt to defeat my new record, my feet are lost beneath me, and I land flat on my back with a painful "Oomph!" Most amusingly, Jack loses his balance not a moment later, and half lands on top of me and half on deck.

"Jack," I groan, "Get up before you suffocate me."

Jack crawls completely over me, but leans his weight on his elbows next to my head. "Wouldn't want to do that," the pirate says, but I'm not sure if he means getting up or cutting off my air supply.

When I look up at him, Jack's eying my lips. Butterflies swim inside me, but this time I know it's not my lack of sea legs that is making my stomach flutter.

"Get up," I tell him more clearly, trying to hide the strong feelings of lust that are crawling up my pale skin. He doesn't move, and grins at me as though he had just won a generous bet. But I am not in the mood to gamble; I shove him off me with all my strength.

Handing him his sword, I say, "I think you've learned enough for today."

"_Me_?" Jack denies, "I think you've been the one learning, love."

I grin devilishly, brushing past him and swinging my hips in a most teasing manner. When I look back at him over my shoulder, his eyes are greedily following my backside. " I'm afraid you've been mistaken, Captain."

There is no reply, thanks to Jack's momentary distraction. Men are so easy to play with and manipulate. This is becoming more like a sport to me, rather then just petty amusement. But I can't help it, watching that look cross his face and the way that incubus tongue darts out to quickly wet his lips. . . it only entices me further.

"Captain Sparrow!" Someone from the deck calls.

I almost laugh as Jack releases a frustrated sigh. We're now walking up the stairs to where his crew are working hard, sweating under the hot Carribean sun. Due to our frantic fencing all morning, Jack has been avoiding all of his captainly duties.

"Don't worry, Sparrow," I secure him as we reach the top of the stairs, "I won't speak a word."

He raises a curious eyebrow. "A word of what?"

"How you were so badly beaten. . . by a woman."

I'm suddenly pinned roughly against the wall, Jack's face close to mine and his breath harsh against my lips. His hands are strong on my shoulders, his hips pressed flush to mine. It takes all my strength to hold back a shiver.

"You didn't beat me," he growls, but I know better. His eyes are dark and searching, a clear sign that he is not angry with me, but in fact, quite ablaze. His voice is not harsh, but gruff, deep.

"Just admit it," I whisper.

"I don't like to be teased," Jack declares. But by the close proximity of his body, the heat of his skin, that look in his eyes... Jack Sparrow loves it. He's enjoying my dalliance just as much as I am dishing it out to him.

"You do."

Suddenly he grabs me to him, and his lips are persistent and crushing on mine. One arm moves around my waist and the other slides into my hair. I kiss him back with an equal amount of want, but just as soon as it started, Jack brakes off and quickly makes way for the deck, leaving me alone on the stairwell.

"Hell," I mutter, reaching up two gentle fingers to touch my swollen lips.

I've buried myself into a deep ditch that is going to be very difficult to climb out of. Now I only need to decide: do I _want_ to?

* * *

I am so happy to get all of this kind and quick feedback! Thanks to all of myreaders, and please, keep the reviews coming!


	3. The Red Line

_**"When bad men combine, the good must associate; **__**else they will fall one by one, an unpitied sacrifice in a contemptible struggle."  
-Edmund Burke**_

**Chapter Three**

Everything would be a lot simpler if Jack would just indulge me. Just a little.

"Well, anything strange happen lately? At all?" I ask him, clearly annoyed, which seems to entertain him. What is wrong with this man?

"No, darling, not a thing."

He's got to be kidding me! _Something_ has to be going on; a curse, ghosts, demons, dead men dropping like flies. . . something unnatural! If not, why am I here? How am I supposed to have any clue of what is hunting him, or how I'm going to stop it?

"Are you positive?" I ask once more. Over a dozen questions, and we've gotten nowhere!

"Absolutely." Jack takes another swig of rum before handing me the bottle.

I observe it for a moment before taking my own drink. The amber liquid is not surprisingly spicy. Not the best I've had, but it's not wretched, either. I limit myself to only a gulp or two; who knows the things that might happen if Ihave more! I, for one, am not in the mood to deal with my drunken actions. Or Jack's, for that matter.

I hand the bottle back without a _long_ moment of seconds thought. "We're doomed." I state, brushing a long piece of hair from my eyes.

"In that case," Jack saunters across the room, to where I am sitting comfortably cross-legged on the bed. "A bonny lass such as yerself would be frightened. . . positively shakin' with fear!" he exclaims dramatically. "I suppose yer gonna need some comforting, love."

"Not as much as you'd like to think," I argue.

"Is that so?" the pirate says thoughtfully, settling in his oak desk chair and gazing at me through black lashes.

To my surprise, Jack hasn't mentioned or even hinted at our little incident this afternoon. It's as if our lips never met. And honestly, that's perfectly fine with me. I wouldn't want him thinking that I _wanted_ to return his advances, would I?

"Let's clear some things up," I say bluntly, "First of all, I'm not here to be your mistress. I just want to get this over with, so I can move on to the next bastard who needs my help."

But by the expression on Jack's face, he's not caring what I say. "An' then what, Andie?"

"The process is repeated."

He raises a dark eyebrow and frowns, a look I can't say I'm used to seeing on his handsome face. "For how long?"

I shrug. "I don't know. Forever."

Jack gives me a somewhat sympathetical look. Well, as much of one as he is capable of giving, anyway.

"Life's a bitch and then you die," I tell him, as though it explains everything.

But I know it doesn't. It's just my way of dealing with this "mission" of mine, as Chester likes to call it. I have a meaning in life, he says, and that's to even out the balance between the good and the bad. The red line between the two is much thinner then most know.

"It never ends?" Jack questions, brow furrowed.

"It will when I'm gone," I inform him.

Silence ensues. It's not awkward, but the quiet is a little uneasy to my ears. The ship rocks to and fro, swaying obediently with the deep azure waves. I notice after a long moment that Jack is watching me, and I glance over at him to see a thoughtful look slowly consume his rugid features.

"I know nothin' about ye," he says finally, reaching up to cup my cheek.

"Ah," I say with a smile, and I know my hazel eyes are shining mischievously, "But I know plenty about you, Jack Sparrow."

"If ye knew so much, ye'd know it's _Captain _Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain captain captain._ We'll save it for a rainy night, aye?" I flirt.

He grabs me tightly by the waist, yanking me forward, but I stop myself with my fists against his chest, not even a breath away from his kiss.

"What did I just fucking say!" I shove hard against him.

"Why do ye lie to yerself?" His eyes are shining with black lust.

"I'm not. Between the two of us, I'm the only one willing to admit reality." I snap.

A malicious grin slowly lifts his chapped lips. Rolling my eyes, I'm a moment away from walking out the door and slamming it shut with pent-up frustration. I wish I had my own cabin, but it was either sleeping with the crew, or sharing the captain's quarters with Mr. Confidence himself. Needless to say, I chose staying with Jack.

"Why don't ye tell me a tale, then? Knowin' _somethin_' about ye is gotta help with understandin' ye." He settles with my previous place on his bed, lying with his back to the mattress.

With a peeved groan, I sit down atop the quilts beside him. "Should I begin with 'my parent's never loved me', or would you prefer something more specific?" I ask sarcastically.

Jack gives me the 'just-get-on-with-it' look, to which I once again roll my eyes. "Something more of importance then," I decide. "Well, I was ten years of age when I started noticing the signs. Chester calls them the _Signs of Athena._"

Jack's brow creases with adorable curiosity, "The Greek Goddess?"

"Down to every marble shield and carved temple.What do you know about her?"

"Athena's the daughter of Zeus. She represents war," he replies.

I nod. "There was a temple built for her in Greece, The Parthenon. Books were found buried there, all telling of her. The well known myths were scratched down, but also dozens of tales that no one had heard before. A few described her as young girl, finding cobras in her sheets at night and attracting black felines. Everything that was said to be bad luck or _cursed_ was drawn to her."

I'm relieved to see that he catches on fast and is breathing it all in. I'm not good with patience. Having to explain too much will quickly get on my last nerve.

"And these things happened to ye as well?" He presses further.

"Yes, and more. But I never understood what they meant until I met Chester. I was sixteen, and he was sent to be a mentor, as you will. I thought he was completley mad at first, but then he spoke of the signs," I explain. "Of every strange thing that's ever happened to me. And then I realized he was the most sane person I've ever met."

I could get used to this, I suddenly realize. The only person I've ever been able to talk with is Chester. But there is a strange, unusual comfort within mewhen I am in the presence of this pirate. At the moment I feel as though I could tell him anything and everything.Jack and I seem to have a silent understanding.

"Athena made sure the evil was kept at bay, and the good as well. The balance between the two is very important. If one gets stronger than the other, the entire world could crumble at our feet." I reach up and tuck a lock of my dead-straight black hair behind my ear. "And that's why I'm here. It's a calling, of sorts."

Jack observes my face for a moment, his mind basking over the information I just spilled into the palms of his dirty calloused hands. "So this is hereditary?" he asks.

"No," I state, "it's prophetic."

"Prophecies?" His voice holds a tone of non-belief.

"What, you're a sceptic now?" I accuse him.

"I believe ye, Andie. It's just not every day that a young beautiful woman on me ship is claimin' that she's been sent to protect me. And 'cause of some scroll written thousands of millions of years ago."

"This coming from a pirate," I raise a shapely eyebrow, "And the very one who solved the mystery of the cursed _Black Pearl_, at that! After all you've seen, you're going to sit here and tell me I'm mad?" I demand defensively.

Jack's eyes narrow at my habit of taking things so personally. "I don't doubt ye, love, and I don't think yer crazy."

There is a long moment of silence, and as I force my gaze away from him, I can still feel his chocolate eyes burning on my fair skin.

He inhales deeply. "So what are ye, me guardian angel?" Jack's voice comes off most flirtatiously, and when I look up at him, his smile portrays the same.

"I'm not an angel of any kind, Jack Sparrow. If that was the case, I would have been exiled from Heaven long ago." I quip with a small grin of my own.

His eyes shine dark and mischievous. "I like the sound of that! Me very own black-winged creature from the fiery depths of Hell itself!"

* * *

And slowly Andie's character and past begins to unravel! I really like this character. She gives me the opportunity to write an offbeat and -what I like to think of as- a very different and original story. I like to write what no one else has done. 

Thanks so much to all my reviewers!

Cap'n of the Deep: Will do! I'm glad you're enjoying the character as much as I am. I enjoy writing strong women, and having her beat Jack at his own specialty was so much fun!

Terradaina: You're too sweet. I hope I can keep you guys this excited throughout the entire story!

Super monkey289: Ah, yes! Original is what I like to hear!

Psychotic kitten: I hate it when OC's fall head over heels at first sight of Jack too! What I like about Andie is that she's _attracted_ to him, but she's the kind of character that doesn't falls in love, which is similar to our favorite pirate.

A Depp Girl: I hope you can see the future, because I would love for this to be a great fanfiction as well.

Orlando's Hot Chick: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Heavenstar3: I'm not sure if I'm going to bring Will and Elizabeth into the storyline, but I may sometime in the future, who knows!

LoLoMo: Glad you like!

Down2MarsGirl: Andie's an interesting girl indeed! I'm sure she'll be surprising you throughout the entire fic!

Cayenne Pepper Powder: I'll be updating Wayding Waters soon, I hope. Instead of working on one story at a time, I decided to multitask. But no worries, I haven't forgotten it!

Sereture: Thanks for the praise! I'm happy to see a new reviewer; I'll be looking forward to your next review!


	4. Building the Mystery

_**"Somewhere, something incredible is waiting to be known."  
- Carl Sagan**_

**Chapter Four**

An entire week on this blasted pirate ship and nothing has changed. In fact, my boredom is so high that I am ready to combust! I hope we reach land soon before I am tempted to throw myself over the side of the _Black Pearl_.

The crew has convinced each other that I'm sleeping with Jack, but they would never say this to my face, and are too cowardly to mention it to him. Even they know never to disrespect their captain. I, on the other hand, could care less. But considering the high tension level between Jack and I, I've been spending a lot of time away from him. Which, I'm sure, confuses his crew even more.

But not everyone on the ship considers gossip their only source of entertainment. Rodney, a man who looks about my age with dark hair and ocean blue eyes, would rather speak with me than aboutme. And I have to admit, I really respect that.

Rodney Baker is the most polite man on the ship, the closest to a gentleman, but he still enjoys a good laugh. I don't think I've spent more time with anyone else, including Jack. Rodney and I just clicked from the beginning.

"You lived in London?" I am surprised with how much we have in common. "I grew up there!"

Rodney looks just as surprised as myself. "Why did you leave?"

I quickly thought up an excuse. "I wanted to travel. Can't stay in one place too long." I'm used to making up stories to explain my past and even the present. I can't just run around telling everyone the truth; it would put myself, and even others, in danger.

He smiles, and it reaches his diamond eyes. "I know exactly what you mean."

Rodney has watch duty this evening up here in the sparrow's nest,and I decided to join him. Spending time with this unlikely pirate is more interesting than reading alone in Jack's quarters, or helping the cook down in the galley. Which I will never do again, by the way. I couldn't cook anything if Satan's wraith depended on it!

Quiet words are heard being exchanged from below us. I smile when I hear my name, and gesture with a finger pressed to my lips for Rodney not to let the three know we can hear them. He returns my mischievous grin.

"Nah, I 'eard 'em fightin' last night. That girl's got a tongue on 'er! If she was just a whore, the cap'n would be takin' none of it! I think there's more to it than that." I don't recognize the voice.

"Are you sure they was arguing?" Another asks.

"Yep."

"Why else would she be here? You don't think Jack's taken a likin' to her, do ye? Maybe the bastard's finally gone mad!"

I have to resist from laughing. Jack Sparrow doesn't think above his belt; there's not a chance he would ever care anything for me! He's a typical black hearted pirate.

"Maybe he's gonna drop her off at the port in Helena. . ." the first man muses.

"Course not!" I recognize this voice as AnaMaria's, the sharp-tongued, ebony skinned woman who often steers the _Black Pearl_ at night. "Ye remember what happened the last time we docked there! Jack's not so daft as to stop there again."

Helena Port: I'm more than familiar with that name. I've been there many times because of two friends who I often visit, but there's also a rivalry present at that particular Port. That man would not be happier than for my arms to be cuffed behind my back and my head in a noose!

"What happened in Helena?" I whisper to Rodney.

His eyes dart from Jack, safe and sound at the helm of the ship, and back to me. "We were attacked. Jack was shot twice in the chest. . . he almost died."

Something clutches at the muscles in my stomach. "Attacked by whom?"

"We don't know."

8888

Jack gives me a small, quick smile as I approach him at the helm. But it's not a second later that it's disapeared.

"It's your turn," I tell him.

"Hmm?" Jack responds like he didn't even notice I was standing next to him.

"To tell me a tale. Helena Port ring any bells?"

Jack stares for a moment as though my intentions are written clearly across my forehead."Just one. Wha' about it?"

My eyes narrow at him. "Apparently you were attacked," I watch him closely as I bluntly enquire, "Who shot you, Jack?"

He turns his attention completely to the blue waters before him, but I know he's not ignoring me. His face is thoughtful and his mind debating. "I'm a wanted man, Andie," he informs me, "It could have been anyone."

"But it wasn't just anyone. Was it?"

"I don't know."

"What happened that night?"

I feel as though the conversation may open an entire new door for this mission. Maybe the attack on that particular night is linked to what I'm supposed to stop?

"Me crew and I were repayin' some debts, as ye will. But before the gold was in the man's hands, it was gone, leavin' the six of us a bloody mess."

"But you don't know who took it?" I ask.

"It was pitch black, darling. Look, I doubt that night's gonna interfere with yer mission. Just forget about it, savvy?"

But I can argue with that. "Wrong, Jack. I believe it has everything to do with it," I claim. "Remember I told you the woman saw you being attacked but she didn't know anything vital?" I ask.

The gold in his teeth glints with the fading daylight. "So the fact alone of me life bein' on the line isn't important enough for ye?"

"No," I draw, resisting the urge to reply with a more jeering remark. "If we don't have enough details, it's useless."

I momentarily glance at the open v-neck of Jack's dirty white shirt, but the pair of shot wounds aren't visible. I'll be sure to ask about them tonight.

"But look, Jack. She said everything was black. She could barely even see you! A woman was calling your name and she recognized the _Black Pearl_. That was pretty much it."

"And how did the lass come across this 'sight'?" Jack skeptically questions. "A dream? A vision?" he asks. He's making fun of me, no doubt.

"She's a gypsy," I feel so foolish, but I'd be damned if I let him know that! "She can read rose water."

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"What's it sound like you git?" I defend, "It's pure water with rose petals."

Jack looks entertained. "And how exactly do ye read a plant? Last time I checked, there are no words on 'em," I glare hazel eyes at him. "Oh, let me guess. . . she can read the stars too?" He teases.

"Bugger off!" I shout back at him as I turn away. His chuckling mocks me as I walk across the deck to Rodney, who is currently off watch duty and now hoisting a newly repaired black sail.

I lied to him earlier, and said that a friend of mine had some trouble in Helena Port a few months back, and I was wondering if the attacks were linked in any way. I've become so good at lying that it's now almost a tick.

"What did he say? Anything useful?" My new friend asks me.

"Useful to my plan of killing him!" I reply, now throughly pissed off. That man just burns me up!

"You're an angry one, aren't ye?" Rodney has a warming smile.

"You haven't even seen the worst," I warn, "Just you wait!"

8888

Jack's desk is in a desperate need of cleaning and organization. I'm so busy searching through useless crap that I don't even hear him enter the cabin.

"Why, may I ask, are ye goin' through me things?" the pirate asks from behind me.

"Don't flatter yourself," I don't even bother to raise my eyes from the task at hand, "You don't have a thing in here that would peak my interest," I declare.

But despite my words, a small glass bottle in the corner of the drawer does catch my eye. Kept inside the clear depths are two large bullets, clean of crimson blood and flesh, and almost glow next to the candlelight.

"Except these. . ."

"I thought I told AnaMaria to toss those," Jack muses.

"Good thing she enjoys ignoring you," I comment halfheartedly. Turning the bottle upside down, the bullets fall gracefully into the palm of my hand. I almost could grimace at the sight of them and the cold that spreads to my toes. A clue. "These are real silver," I announce, then turn to Jack. "Who shoots with real silver bullets?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Someone shootin' at me?"

"Normal people don't load their pistols with these." I drop the bullets back into the small bottle, secure the cork and confidently hand it over to Jack. "Hold this." I begin my raid through his desk once again. Tons of old yellowed maps fill the drawers. "Christ, Jack, how can you find anything in here?"

He fishes through the cabinets for a bottle of rum. "I don't." Finding one, he uncorks it with a grin and takes a triumphant gulp. "What on Earth are ye lookin' for?"

But I'm too busy not listening to him. "All I want is a fucking piece of paper!" I close the last drawer in order to search through a new one. "I'm so thankful to be a woman. . . we're born with the obsessive compulsive organization gene."

Jack swats my hands away from the furniture and dishes deep for a crisp piece of parchment. "Here," he also takes out a quill and a bittle of ink.

"Finally," I say. "Thank you."

"What do ye need that for, anyway?"

"I'm drawing a picture of your grave," I grin at him over my shoulder.

"Charmin'," Jack says, removing his hat from his head. I have to look away when he starts on his jacket and shirt. Although I admit, it did take a moment.

I scratch down the only clues that have surfaced on the crisp white parchment paper, with the practically brand new quill and ink. I find keeping track of them can only help. I know Jack thinks I'm daft as it is, but what could it hurt?

When I turn back to Jack, he's lying on his bed, bottle of amber rum in hand. His chocolate eyes are watching me intensely, his lips pressed into a thoughtful line.

I decide to join him, my intent set on the twin scars above his right breast. I've been all business lately, and I know why: distracting myself so I do not get involve with the pirate. Well, those thoughts are seemingly very foolish at the moment.

Jack carefully follows my very every move. "What are ye doin', love?" he narrows his sight as I brush fingers over the healed shot wounds.

"Just curious," I explain.

My hand travels lower, over silky muscles and sun kissed skin.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Jack's eyes flutter closed as my lips follows in suit, trailing fire down warm flesh. My tongue smoothly trails out over his navel, and Jack's hand instinctively tangles in my thick black hair.

"I thought ye said none of this," Jack refers to my words the first week on the _Pearl._

"I did," my kisses and nips make their way back up his sculpted chest. I take my time, deliberately torturing him. "I'm supposed to be hunting a new evil," I say.

"And this?" Jack questions, releasing a low moan as one of my knees slides innocently between his legs and my teeth work on the skin below his ear.

"This," I sigh as rough hands just barely graze my thighs, "Is just a perk that comes with the job."

Jack roughly jerks me forward, kissing me as if the world would be coming to an end. And as those experienced calloused fingers slide beneath my deep red skirts, I realize. . . maybe it is.

Before we really get started, a rough pounding on the door interrupts.

"Bloody hell," I murmur. My forehead leans against Jack's shoulder, where I mentally curse everyone and everything that ever existed.

"Captain," Rodney calls from outside the door. "Both AnaMaria and Nolan have fallen ill. We need you out on deck."

Jack heaves an unsated sigh into my neck. "Duty calls, darling, as much as I wish it wasn't."

I roll off him, but I'm highly disapointed. His taste, his warmth, his caress. . . it's addicting. I watch him the entire time he dresses, and I smile when I notice he's trying not to glimpse back at me. He does anyway.

* * *

I'm on a roll with this story. I hope it lasts. 

P.S. I love my reviewers.

Sereture: Glad you like.

Cap'n of the Deep: I'm not really into Greek mythology either, but I thought it would be interesting to include something with it in this story. And the line about the black winged creature was my favorite as well!

Jadeddreamz: Thanks! I'll be sure to keep writing.

Psychotic kitten: Thank you, darling! I did a little research, but most of it I made up. I love to take bits of true information from something real and then add onto it and come up with my own little story. Warping history is more fun then it sounds.

Terradaina: Haha. That comment made me laugh for like five minutes. I hope the little bit of lusty action at the end of this chapter didn't disappoint you.

Super monkey289: Madly brilliant? Haha, score! The thing with lengthy chapters are, if I write nine pages and then post it, it seems much shorter than that on But they are pretty long when I originally write them. I just don't have the time to write fourteen page chapters. Who does?

Orlando's Hot Chick: Here you go, darling! Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Fever

_**"In the spider-web of facts, many a truth is strangled."**_

_**-Paul Eldridge**_

**Chapter Five**

Four members of the crew are very ill and are unable to rise from their beds. I know a lot about medicines and nursing, so I volunteered to help the ships doctor, Jaden Mertz, in aiding the sickly crew. Which of course is very difficult now, considering Mr. Mertz has caught the fever as of last night.

While fanning AnaMaria with an old map in my right hand, I push back damp strands of my hair with the other. The long locks are held back in a loose braid that reaches my mid-back, but a few layers in the front stubbornly refuse to stay out of my eyes.

Leaving her side for a moment, I tiredly ring a clean rag out in a pail of cold water before placing it on the forehead of a younger man. Nolan, I believe Rodney had called him. He mumbles something in his sleep, and his eyes move back and forth beneath his weary eyelids. He's dreaming.

"Andie," I turn on the ball of my heel to see Jack standing at the door.

"Are you mad? Get the fuck out of here, Jack!" I push him none-too-gently through the doorway. "Do you want to catch it too?"

"Just checkin' up on ye, darling. How they doin'?" He motions to behind the door.

I sigh. "I think they're getting worse." I'm exhausted, and I'm aware it's no secret to Jack. But who else does he have to depend on? He looks burnt out as well; he's been steering the helm on no sleep for the past two days. "Make sure you tell everyone to keep washing their hands," I turn to go back into the dark room, but I take one last look at him. "Jack, please get some rest."

"Aye. And ye as well. I'll send Rodney in here to help ye. He said he'd be useful as long as ye tell 'im what to do."

I nod in thanks. "That would be great."

Shutting the door closed behind me, I'm surprised to see Harrison, the third man who has fallen ill, is struggling in his cot. I quickly ring out another rag and run it gently over his face, and down his thick neck. It would somewhat cool his fever and calm his dreams. Seemingly drifting back into a peaceful slumber, I start to move back over to AnaMaria and Nolan, but something latches tightly onto my arm, causing me to gasp loudly.

"Ye stole it, didn't ye?" his black eyes glare fire at me, "Didn't ye, whore? Didn't ye!"

There's noise behind me, and when I look with frightened eyes, Rodney is watching Harrison shout at me from the doorway.

"They're hallucinating," he says.

I pry my arm out of Harrison's grasp as gently as I can. Fingerprints will be apparent on my pale skin by morning.

"No one else has. . .yet, anyway," I inform him.

"What can I do?" Rodney asks. I'll be sure to advise him to constantly wash his hands, just as I told Jack. I won't be able to forgive myself if he catches the fever. Either of them.

"Can you try to get her to drink some tea?" I ask, pointing to AnaMaria. Her lips are chapped, adding to her pale appearance, and I'm afraid she will soon grow dehydrated. I haven't been able to get her to drink anything.

"Rodney?" I say gently, watching as he presses his hand to his friend's dark completion to check her temperature. She's burning up. They all are. And nothing I'm doing is helping. And the worst part? This is all of my fault; everything bad follows me. I'm cursed. And now they're paying the price. Which is why I need to help them. I have to. "Thank you."

He smiles. "You're welcome, Andie. Anything I can do to help."

Within a dreary hour, all five of the feverish crew are lashing out, yelling, and harshly accusing me of false crimes. Apparently I'm a whoring thief, but I can't think of anything I'd want to steal.

I coax Nolan back to a calming sleep, but AnaMaria is proving to be more of a hassle for Rodney and I both.

"I know you have it!" She screams, fighting against Rodney's arms, "He gave it to you!"

This is the first time that someone else has been mentioned in these crazy ramblings, which strikes my curiosity aflame.

"Who?" I say, moving closer to her. "Who gave it to me?" I'm not even aware of what 'it' is yet, but that's not the most important aspect of the conversation right now. I'm always in danger; if someone is as well, I need to know as soon as possible.

"Ignore her, Andie, it's just nonsense," Rodney says. But something tells me he's wrong.

"You always wanted to ride a horse, but he wouldn't let you. You didn't listen, did you?" AnaMaria hisses in her fevered state. "Did you!"

I'm shocked. "No. I did it anyway, and I fell. I broke two ribs and was abed for weeks."

Rodney listens with curious but confused ears. "What are you talking about?"

AnaMaria laughs loudly, bitterly. "You should have listened. You _never_ listen."

"What did Loyal give me?" I cut in.

Throughout my life, I've always adored horses. When I was little, I would beg Loyal, my older brother, for one of my own. He would never let me ride Maximus, his horse. He would explain that Maximus was too big for me to ride. I would get hurt, he said. But as stubborn as I am, even now, one morning I decided I would teach myself to ride so I could impress him. If he was as proud as I hoped he'd be, maybe he's buy me a horse of my own! But as I took Maximus out into the fields, proudly hoisted myself onto his mammoth back, he took off a little too fast then my little form could handle. I fell, and was a mess for long weeks on end. Needless to say, I never got my horse. I haven't even _touched_ one since! I was seven years old.

"You actually believe any of this means anything?" Rodney asks most skeptically.

"Possibly, yes." I say.

"It's the fever talking, Andie."

AnaMaria just stares at me, a small smile on her lips. I wish she would stop; it's creepy and sending nervous chills up my spine. I won't be able to look at AnaMaria the same ever again, that's for sure!

88888

"Andie?"

Deep within my dreams, I momentarily register a voice calling my name. But the second the thought occurs to me, it's gone. Everything is silent.

"Andie?"

My eyes snap open. The room is black, safe for the one golden candle before me on the tabletop. Jack is standing over my sleepy form with a worried expression.

"I don't remember falling asleep," I say, rubbing my eyes.

"Come on," he orders gently, bending down to throw me over his shoulder.

It's tempting, but I can't leave the others here alone. "I can't," I protest, "I'm playing nurse, remember?" I try to get out of his arms, but he's holding me too tight.

"Rodney'll watch 'em. He said their fevers 'ave gone down," Jack kicks the door open and walks out with me, still half asleep, in his hold. "Ye need to rest, love."

"I'm all rested up. Now bloody put me down!" I fight against him, but it's still no use. I eventually surrender with a defeated sigh. He's right, I do need rest. But I'm so worried and _guilty_, that I do not know if I can let myself drift again.

I barely realize it when we reach the captain's quarters. Jack toes the door shut and then lies me effortlessly on the bed.

"Sparrow-" I begin, but his lips gently, oh so gently, silence me. His touch tonight is more ginger than a secret lovers, and if we both weren't so exhausted, I would show him the same desire that he's ignited in me.

"I won't sleep until ye do," he whispers so seriously that I know he's telling no lie.

I watch the pirate, with his ridiculous hair trinkets and coal eyes, for a long moment before I drop my head back onto the mattress. With a confident smile, Jack brushes his lips across my skin and intimately inhales my scent. Just as tenderly, the pirate begins to remove my dress and strip me down to only my shift with nimble fingers. He knows nothing will happen tonight, I can see it in his eyes, but his hands are moving with such pride and passion that one could think we are beloved sweethearts just moments away from making love.

Tossing my discarded clothing atop his desk chair, Jack now takes a stalled minute to look me over. I raise myself onto one elbow in order to regard the look in his eyes. It's hard to describe, the bits of amber that I've never noticed within the deep brown depths. The moment is so heated that I cannot help but die to touch him.

"Come here," I seductively wag a finger toward myself to beacon him near.

He complies and willingly crawls over to me, just as graceful as a black leopard in the night. I kiss him, soft and deep, while slowly and almost painfully removing his shirt from his shoulders. Once the clothing hits the floor, Jack turns us over so he is bellow me. We lay here for a long moment, curious fingers barely fluttering over skin as if we are afraid of shattering, I'm not aware of the time, but we both fall thankfully and spitefully into sleep.

88888

When I awaken, I am alone in Jack's cabin. He must be back at the helm, so I take this time to quickly dress and rush back to 'sick bay' and check on everyone. I seem to be moving a little slower than usual, but I blame it on sleep. I didn't want to take a rest, anyway. I hope Rodney has managed throughout the night.

To my surprise, both Harrison and AnaMaria are awake, sipping on steaming black tea and chuckling over the newest gossip, when I reach the cabin.

"Mornin', Andie. Sleep well?" Rodney sits at the table I had fallen asleep at last night, a book opened on the tabletop.

"Good, thank you." I reply. "Ana, how are you fairing? Harrison?"

AnaMaria replies, "Better," while Harrison just smiles and nods. No yelling, no creepy staring, no signs, nothing. The curse must have gotten it's point across.

But throughout the day, as Rodney and I work to be sure of all five of the pirate's health, I begin to grow more and more fatigued.

A chill runs from the roots of my black hair to the tips of my toes, slightly worrying me, and I press the back of my hand to my forehead. It's hot. "Rodney?"

He looks up, hearing the worry in my voice.

"Do I feel warm to you?"

He watches me for a moment, and then comes forward. "You're deathly pale." And as he touches my cheek, the door to the cabin creaks open.

"AnaMaria insists that she be aloud to work," Jack clicks the door shut behind him. "Do ye think that wise?" He questions.

"No," I reply quietly. I feel like I have no strength to talk, much less move. "She should be resting, fever or no."

Rodney looks at me with dead serious blue sea eyes. "You're burning up. Much more so than any of them," he signals toward the three men lying in their cots, a damp towel on their sweat-sticky foreheads.

"What?" Jack says, moving closer to get a good look at me.

Suddenly my knees buckle, and I fall back, expecting for my skull to smash hard into the floor boards. But I don't. Jack holds me around the waist, one hand on my back, while Rodney grabs a hold of my elbow.

"I can't catch it," I say, "I never get sick! _Ever_. I've never caught a fever!"

Jack hoists me easily into his arms. "I'll take 'er to me cabin. Ye take care of them," he directs at Rodney. My friend nods.

"It's just sea sickness," I explain.

"I don't think so, love." A small caring smile pulls at his lips, "Why is it that I'm always carrying ye to me bed? Ye should be doing so willingly!"

I laugh, though tiredly. "You're not as dashing as you think, Sparrow."

He smiles gold teeth that shine with the Carribean sun. "Is that so?"

* * *

Thanks to my friend Kevin who named Maximus the horse for me. He was originally named Monkey, haha. Oh, and he told me to add that he's oh so sexy and I want to sleep with him. ... Go ahead and inhale that information, my friends. Gotta love him.

Reviews, please! There's nothing I love more. Well, besides Captain Jack Sparrow, of course!

Cap'n of the Deep: Haha, I know someone ALWAYS interrupts. Gotta keep you guys interested, you know?

A Depp Girl: Exactly. I've gotta keep you coming back for more!

Down2MarsGirl: I'm glad you like.

Terradaina: Thanks! I hope your life is going great as well!

Jadeddreamz: Haha, I know. But distractions are fun, let's admit it!

Supermonkey289: Yeah, I was reaching for a humorous element on the last chapter, actually. I'm glad you're enjoying.

Istani: Thanks! I hope I keep you addicted.

LoLoMo: I love angst. And I admit it!

Orlando's Hot Chick: Here you go, dear. Hot off the press.

Rhylahna: I hope I wasn't too late in posting this, I would hate for any of my reviewers going through withdraw! Enjoy, my dear!


	6. Aspiration

**_Note:_** This chapter contains (mild) mature sexual content. If you are not into reading such smut, please skip it. It's not hard to find.

_**"The lusts and greeds of the body scandalize the Soul; but it has to come to heel."  
**__**-Logan Pearsall Smith**_

**Chapter Six**

"How do ye feel, darling?" Jack runs his fingers through my long hair, edging me to close my eyes.

This question is easy for me. "Like I was thrown off that horse again, but this time he trampled me a few hundred times before he was satisfied." All right, so maybe being sick has caused me to be a little more dramatic than usual.

Jack chuckles quietly. "What horse, Andie?"

"My brother had a horse," I explain to him. "I fell off it." My sentences are soft and choppy. I feel like I'm plummeting face first into death itself.

The pirate seems to take my fevered state as a window of opportunity to ask me questions about my life. "Where is he? Your brother," Jack asks.

I hate to talk about Loyal. I hate to think about him. "I don't know," I whisper. "Probably dead. He left. I haven't heard anything since." I gaze at him through hazel eyes. His fingers graze my cheek as cold water drips down my neck.

"Jack," I whisper, "Don't listen to anything I say." For some reason, visions of Harrison and the others creep into my head, haunting me with my past, and of things that don't make any sense.

"Why not?" He asks gently, but he's not looking for an answer. He's just curious of what I'm going to say in return.

"Nothing made sense. Everything they said. . . it meant nothing. I might do the same. Whatever I say. . . just don't listen."

But this seemed to make Jack want to pay attention to every clause and exclamation. "What did who say, Andie?" He sits down beside me on the bed.

"AnaMaria. Harrison, Nolan. All of them." I close my eyes and wish for the pain in my head to suffice. "They accused me of stealing something. What would I want to steal, Jack? I can't remember."

He inhales this. "I don't know. What else did they say?"

"Loyal gave me something," I reply.

"Loyal? Is that your brother?"

I nod. My entire body aches and I close my eyes as a distraction.

"Yer tired. Rest now, all right? Sleep, love," he demands gently.

But I can't. I try, but this haze creeping through my head does not let me trail away into slumber.

"Why are you staying with me, Jack? You have a job to do. Get out of here," I order gently. I don't really want him to leave. I want to lie here with him forever, to fall asleep in his arms. But most of all, I don't want him getting sick.

"I can't do that, Andie." He says quietly.

With those words bedded deep into my mind, minutes later I tumble into much needed sleep.

88888

Hot, sun kissed flesh rises beneath my lips, my fingertips, as I fervently stroke his well-toned physique. I love the feel of the taught muscles beneath my palms. My heartbeat pounds loudly in my ears, and his groans and sighs are delicious against my neck. As Jack exhales through his longues, the puff of air causes loose, damp strands of my black locks to flutter away from my flushed face. Every nerve ending in my body is aflame.

Abruptly, the pirate grabs me closer, my breasts pressed full to his chest, and being none too gentle, just as I need him. He couldn't be any more perfect beneath me. I gasp as his lips catch mine greedily and his tongue expertly tangles with mine. He tastes every inch of my mouth, everything that is me, everything I want to be. He and I move together so swiftly, our movements so passionate that I cannot tell where he ends and I begin. With every rock of his hips I fear that it's all too much.

My hazel eyes open. Coal rimmed depths gaze back at me, never looking away. He dares me to break. The sounds of our sweet coupling echo against the cabin walls of the _Black Pearl_, which only drives him further. Jack's mouth is salty from the sea and sweat, as is his tanned skin. I can't seem to have enough; I nearly suppress whimper as I grow to the point where I'm ready to plead with him to stop and yet beg him for more.

The coal around my own eyes has smudged most delicately, and my hazel orbs appear darker than his own chocolate ones. Jack whispers huskily into my ear that I look the mystery, and the tone of his gruff voice sends shivers down my spine. He's filling me so completely, in such a way that I've never felt before. It's overwhelming, but yet his hips rise to meet mine, over and over and over. . .

Calloused hands slide gently along my stomach, and my lashes batter as I hiss between pain and excitement when Jack's rings scrape unforgivingly against my nipples. Beads of blood surface through the tiny cuts he leaves there, but the crimson is gone as he laps it up with his swirling tongue, the plaits of his coarse beard awakening every inch of my skin. My moans and gasps fill the hazy room. The air is thick with sweat and sex.

With long fingers, he grabs my black locks tightly and pulls my head back so roughly that I almost wince. But with that pain I feel a coil snap inside me, a sharp jolt of pleasure causing my thighs to grip him that much tighter. His movements stop for a long moment, seemingly an eternity; one hand still holds back my head as his tongue and lips wreak havoc upon my neck. I can barely catch my breath. His other hand slides to the swell of my hips, his fingernails digging into the flesh as he picks up the pace. . .

A loud crash sends me into reality, my dream and pleasure disappearing completely. My eyes open to see the rough wood walls of Jack's cabin, my breath is heavy and near panting.

"Ye all right, darling?" said pirate asks. He's standing at the foot of the bed, a smoking black pistol in his right hand.

"What the hell?" I curse quietly.

As I look down, the remains of the largest ebony cobra I have ever seen have stained the white of Jack's bed sheets and the fair skin of my left calf.

"You could have shot my leg off!" I exclaim, but instead of sounding angry, I sound more sick and tired then anything.

Jack smiles. "Course not, love! I'm an expert with a pistol!"

I raise an unbelieving eyebrow and sigh as I fall back down onto the bed.

"Well, it's a good thing ye didn't move then, isn't it?" He chuckles.

I gaze at him, most exhausted. "You wanna tell me why there's snake guts all over my leg?"

His hands are animated as he speaks. "I was sittin' there, going over a couple maps," he signals to the table across the room, "When I hear this hissin' noise. So I look over at ye, still sleepin', but there's this movement at your feet. . ."

"And what you found was a large cobra in your bed?" I ask.

He nods. "Didn't want to wake ye, love, I know ye need yer sleep, but I didn't want ye to be bitten by some poisonous snake neither." For some strange reason, this comment makes me smile.

He looks at me, his eyes wavering awkwardly. He sets the pistol down on the tabletop and moves his hand to rub the back of his neck, as if he's nervous about something. I can still feel those calloused hands on my skin. "Ye feelin' any better?" he asks.

"Considering I now have dead snake embedded into my skin, yeah, Sparrow, I feel great." I groan sarcastically.

The ring from the shot still lingers in my ears, along with every sigh and breath from between his lips. I run my hands through my hair. I cannot wait until my body fights off this fever; it's putting crazy thoughts into my head!

Suddenly Jack touches my forehead. "It's not goin' down," he frowns.

"Just my luck."

He glances down to the foot of the bed, where the blood and guts still remain from the snake. "Well, let's get ye cleaned up, then." His eyes remain for a heated moment on my exposed leg, the fair skin open to the cold air of the cabin. I adjust myself on the mattress, frowning when I feel a dampness between my thighs. Bloody fantasy!

Jack gathers up the sheet and throws it, still balled up, towards the door. "This happen to ye a lot?" he asks gently.

"More or less."

"How'd it get here? We're in the middle of the bloody ocean!" Jack exclaims.

I pick up a cloth from the bedside table to wipe the blood from my leg. Disgusting. "It's the curse, Jack."

"And this fever that's got ye and me crew? Is that the curse as well?"

I nod. "It's not like I do it on purpose," I say quietly. Once my skin is clean, I pull the other covers over me and lay back. My head is swimming dangerously.

"Andie, I gotta be honest with ye," I look up to meet his dark eyes. "I don't know how to make this better. Yer just gettin' worse." He really looks worried. _The_ Captain Jack Sparrow, is worried. And over me; a woman. This has to be a joke!

"You're doing the best you can, Sparrow. And I don't even ask of that." I brush hair back from my forehead. "If you leave me here, I'll manage. It'll be better for you in the end."

He just shakes his head as though I'm speaking nonsense.

88888

I'm not aware of how long it's been. Three, four days, possibly more. My fever continues to get worse and I float in and out of sleep from time to time. Jaden has fully recovered since he had fallen ill, along with the other five members of the crew, and now watches over me, considering he is the doctor on the _Black Pearl._ He tries his best to keep Jack away from the room, but somehow I keep hearing the pirates slurring voice from beside me.

"Drink this," Jaden lifts me to a sitting position with one strong arm.

"What is it?" My voice is just above a whisper. I feel too weak to even move.

"Simmered blackberry roots." Jaden replies. I do as he asks but I can't even taste the hot liquid. "Drink all of it. It'll do you some good, Andie."

"Where's Jack?" I can't help but wonder and somewhat wish he was here with me. It's selfish, I know.

Jaden checks my pulse. "At the helm, where he belongs. He's lucky he hasn't fallen to bed himself!" He frowns at me. "Damn, but your heart is pumping fast!"

I hand him back the tea, the cup nearly empty, as good as I can do at the moment. "I'm exhausted."

And before I know it, my eyes are closed and I'm back to a slumbering bliss.

88888

The same seductive dream. Again.

_His movements stop for a long moment, seemingly an eternity; one hand still holds back my head as his tongue and lips wreak havoc upon my neck. I can barely catch my breath. His other hand slides to the swell of my hips, his fingernails digging into the flesh as he picks up the pace. . ._

Something crushes against me. Freezing water covers every inch of my body and burns my lungs. Suddenly I'm lifted up by strong arms, half out of the abusing water, and I inhale the sudden oxygen greedily.

When I open my eyes, I have to swipe sopping strands of my dark hair from my face. Jaden and Jack stand before me, both holding onto my form with strong hands and worried eyes.

"Bloody hell," I groan, "What was that for?"

"We thought we lost ye there for a moment." Jack explains.

I lean my head back against the side of the ivory tub I find myself in, and close my weary eyes. My head is throbbing as I shift my legs in the water, shivering at the freezing temperature.

Jaden sees this. "Cold water is good for you," he explains. "Gets your blood pumping. It's a rush to the head."

"Good enough," I say, "Can I get out now?"

Jack leans over and gingerly helps me from the tub and wraps my chattering form in a towel. His eyes won't meet mine.

"It's the same fever as you had a few months back, Captain. The one you caught before all that mess in Helena Port." Jaden sees me back to Jack's bed and hands me more of the blackberry root tea. It's hot and feels good going down.

"Is that so?" I say, shooting Jack a glance. Considering the look on his face, he hadn't put two and two together. "Maybe that's why he hasn't caught it."

Jaden nods. "I was considering that. It's possible that if you catch it once, you won't get it again. Your body builds up resistance against it."

This gets me thinking. If I caught an entirely different illness than the others, and Jack had it _months_ ago, before I even knew him, there is a reason why I do now. I could be physically reliving something Jack went through.

He senses my deep thinking. "What's going through that pretty head of yours?" Jack asks.

"Nothing," is my reply. I don't want to say anything until I'm more sure of my assumptions. "Just plotting my revenge against the both of you for throwing me into a tub of ice cold water," I smile.

"Had no other choice, love. It was either that, or losing ye. And what would I be without me faithful stalker?" he asks with his infamous grin.

"I'm not your stalker," I say strongly, "I'm not your anything. I'm just here to do a job, and unfortunately you're included." In return, Jack presses his palm to his chest and feigns a look of pain. "Oh, right through the heart!" I laugh.

Jaden chuckles in amusement. "Why don't you two just jump in that bed and get it over with?" Jack and I are indeed surprised at this comment, which sends Jaden into more heartier laughter. "I'll be right back. Andie, get back in bed, all right? Before you collapse; all this talking can't be good for you." And with that, he leaves.

"Talking is always good for you," I say, although Jaden can't hear me. "I feel like new already." But my voice doesn't sound as alive as normal.

Jack smiles and throws me one of his shirts to change into. "Thanks," I say, wiping the last of the water off my skin with the towel. All though I'm ill, I'm not feeling any less confident than normal. I don't even bother to ask Jack to turn around. Instead I dispose of my soaked shift and toss it to the floor, my back facing him. I'm about to lift his shirt over my head-

Jack's hand connects with my flesh. The heat of it, the feel of it, it almost makes me gasp. His fingers trail lightly along my back. I know what he is seeing there; with the most ebony of ink, are two beautifully tattooed wings drawn permanently into the delicate milky skin across my shoulder blades.

He traces the outline of each wing. "Darling, I see some impressive markings from time to time," he says quietly, "But I've never seen anythin' like this." I cannot help the barely audible sigh that escapes from my lips as he bends to place butterfly kisses down my spine. And just as in my dream, his fingers slide lower to grasp my hip.

It's only when I hear footsteps outside the door that I step forward and drop the shirt over my head. Thankfully, the off-white hem reaches my knees.

"Andie," Jack begins, but the door swings open.

Jaden takes a look at me as I begin to crawl in bed. "Ah, seems that cold water did you some good, girl. The colors coming back to your cheeks."

"Yes, ye all right, Andie? Yer lookin' a bit flushed." Jack comments with a knowing grin.

I glare at him. "Now that you mention it, Sparrow, I am feeling a bit peevish. Maybe you should run back up to the helm before I grab my sword, aye?"

He laughs, a genuine rumble from his chest. "Ye think ye could beat me in a duel now, missy, even in your condition?"

My smile is cunning and most assured. "Without a doubt."

"All right, all right," Jaden cuts it, "I don't know what's going on between you two, but you won't be doing _anything_ under my watch, Andie."

"Let the lass flaunt, Mertz. It's entertaining how conceited she is, even with a fever. Keep going, love, I'm waiting for your next move," Jack says.

I glare at him from across the room. My headache is now eating away at my goddamn brain! "_I'm_ conceited? Have you heard yourself speak?" I snap.

"Ye better watch that tongue of yers, Andie, or ye might find a cobra in your bed."

"I mean it, Captain, get out of here," Jaden warns, signaling toward the doorway. "If you want her to get better anytime soon, she needs to get some rest."

"Fine, I'm gone," Jack says, holding his palms up in surrender, "But only because I want my bloody cabin back!" he yells as the door closes behind him.

Damnpirates!

* * *

CHAPTER EDITED SINCE FIRST POSTED

Halfway while I was writing this chapter, I caught the flu! Strange, right? Well, I've been out of school all week, and I feel like shit, but writing every night has become such a habit that it was driving me crazy not to! Be proud. Yet, There's _something_ with this chapter that I'm not satisfied with. . . it's driving me up a wall.

Reviews, please. They'll make me feel better.

Terradaina: Tre Fucking Cool! Yep, Of course I know who you're talking about; Green Day is everywhere. I'll tell him you said that, but it'll probably go to his head!

Cap'n of the Deep: It's all just plot, my dear, just plot. She'll be better next chapter, I promise.

A Depp Girl: Haha, this cracks me up. Everyone was like, "GASP! Don't let her get Jack sick!" But I had no intention of it in the first place. It would be boring if that was the case.

Lyra Potter: Thank you! It's great that you pointed out specific things in the story that you like. Most people just review and say, "Hey, this is good. Keep going.", but it's nice when good (and bad) things are pointed out. That way, I know what I'm doing right. And if there's something you don't like, be sure to tell me then as well. Then I know what I'm doing wrong.

Dotty: Enjoy!

Super monkey289: AnaMaria didn't see those things, and she didn't exactly _know_ them either. It was the fever talking (and the curse causing it, as well). A "Tori Touch"? Haha, awesome.

Jadeddreamz: Haha, I love that about her too.

CaptainMarySparrow: I'm glad to give you goose bumps! Maybe it _does_ have to do with the mysterious mission. . . keep that in mind, my dear.

Orlando's Hot Chick: The parts about her brother and such aren't there because I was bored. There will be more about them later.


	7. A Game of Cat and Mouse

"_**Enjoy life. There's plenty of time to be dead."  
**__**-Anonymous **_

**Chapter Seven**

When I awoke this morning, I felt strangely normal. I felt healthy.

"It's like your fever wore itself out. It got to it's highest point and then dropped completely." Jaden really looks baffled.

"Yeah," I say, "What a shame."

"But I don't want you running about," he tells me seriously, "I want you to rest. Stay put in here."

"But-"

He's suddenly gone all parental on me. "I mean it, Andie. Just for one more day."

"A person can't handle this many insane hours of sleep! And. . . and Jack already said that he wants me out of here. You can't go against your captain's orders!" I argue.

He looks at me with a firm eye and then opens the cabin door. Sunlight streams past and lights everything around it with a pleasant warm glow. I would give anything to be out in that hot Carribean sun right about now.

"Don't move," he orders, before exiting the room.

I frown. I'm going crazy being pent up in this room! I have so much energy that's built up this past week and I need to burn some of it. Before long I'm going to be cleaning Jack's cabin or rearranging his furniture, which I'm sure will only piss him off. Actually, now that I think about it, that idea is starting to sound pretty good. . .

"He says it's fine for you to stay in here," I look up to see Jaden standing against the doorframe, holding something secretively in the palm of his hand. "And if you have a problem with it, you can stay in Brown's cabin." A slight smirk plays at the corner of his mouth.

Chad Brown is the creepiest man I have ever laid eyes on. He's older, a typical dirty pirate with obvious dirtier thoughts on his mind. He seems to almost follow me, he's around so much. Well, before this last week, of course. Which is why Jack suggested that; he knows I find Chad creepy.Bastard.

"Not fair," I grumble. But it's all a ploy; actually, the moment I know Jaden is away from sight, I'm bolting out that door.

But my plans crumble before my eyes as Jaden shuts the door behind him and a clinking noise fills my ears. The handle twists in return, and then stills as it locks. That's what he was holding in his hand; I didn't know Jack's cabin had a key!

"Sorry, lass," The doctor says from behind the door, "But the Captain told me to use this. Says you'll be right out the door in no time."

"Revenge is a bitch!" I yell back at him. Goddamn it, what am I going to do now?

I glance around the room for a moment, looking for anything of my use. Nothing. I could easily _break_ the lock, but that's too obvious. And then, suddenly, it hits me: a hairpin.

I smile triumphantly; I am such a bloody genius! Why am I not the Queen of England?

I hum the tune of Jack's favorite pirate song aloud as I reach to touch my pulled back hair. I easily pull out a pin as my feet reach the door, and that's when the nob starts to move again.

"Shit," I hiss, and quickly run to the bed. By the time the door swings open, I am calmly sitting at it's foot when a small suspicious smile on my pink lips. "Well, hi, Jaden, how are you?"

He raises an eyebrow. "What're you up to, Andie?" he asks in a low voice.

I fake a look of innocence. "Nothing, I'm just sitting here like you told me to. What are _you _doing?" I smile.

But he still looks as though he's on my tail. "I forgot something," he explains, and he picks up a bundle of green herbs. He watches me closely as he leaves the room and locks the door again.

I wait five minutes before I try again. This time, the door handle doesn't make a noise as I approach. It feels so right to be up to my shady ways again! I shove the pin into the lock, jerk it right, left, up-

"Andie, are you in there?" A voice calls from the other side.

I groan and throw my arms into the air, defeated. "Bloody go away, Rodney! You're going to get me caught!"

He laughs. "What are you doing?"

"I'm picking the lock," I reply. "But if you tell Jack you'll be a eunuch in no time!"

"I never saw a thing." His boots retreat back up the stairs.

"Damn straight," I mumble.

After another minute or so, I begin again. Just as Loyal had taught me; right, left-

"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot," I whisper quietly. The pure sound of freedom is evident in the air as the door snaps open, "Drink up me 'earties yo ho."

I climb up the stairs without a sound, inhaling the sweet summer air. When I reach the top, I gaze around the corner. Jack has his back to me, his eyes on the horizon. Jaden is nowhere to be seen. A pretty good sign, I must say.

I sneak past any crew that see me, signaling to them with a smile and a finger pressed to my lips; they don't say anything, just grin and shake their heads in return, most amused. They've accepted me nicely and will soon be used to my ways, no doubt.

When I reach the bottom of the sparrows nest, Jack is still unaware of my whereabouts. I climb up without any problem, surprising Rodney when I reach the top.

"Hi," I say with a smile.

He laughs. "You broke out of your cage, I see. How are you feelin'?"

"Like I should run fifty laps and then have a drink or two."

"Damn, but that's a lot of energy."

"I've never been sick before!" I say, "Someone should have told me how horrible it is!"

Rodney eyes twinkle like bright lights as he chuckles. "And then you wake up, all better, with this wonderful feeling of excitement!"

"Exactly." I conclude.

I look out into the ocean, across blue green waves and sparkling waters, and I spot land. Not just any land; Helena Port.

"I thought AnaMaria said Jack would never stop there again?" I ask Rodney, pointing to the large town, still too far off to be seeing anything but land in particular. He wouldn't dare to drop me there, would he?

"I suppose we need to stock up on supplies, considering everyone who's been sick," he replies.

I take a look at him with a small smile. "I'm glad you didn't catch the fever, Rodney."

"Me too," he laughs, "Didn't look like something I be wantin'." He doesn't mention the things that AnaMaria or Harrison had said, to which I'm grateful.

A moment later, I spot Jaden Mertz standing at the helm with Jack. I cannot hear what he says, but the pirate looks up, his chocolate eyes sweeping quickly across the deck. But he doesn't seem angry, not even disappointed. In fact, he looks most amused.

"Uh oh," Rodney says from beside me, "Looks like you've been caught."

I ponder this for a moment. "Not yet."

I watch Jaden closely as he looks around for me, nowhere to be seen. But suddenly, his head snaps up to gaze at the sparrows nest. He can't possibly know I'm up here! I look at Rodney for a moment, as if securing my assumptions, but then I realize the black skirts that are sticking out from the side of the nest.

"Shit," I curse, and snatch them toward me.

But Jaden is already at the bottom of the nest. "All right, Andie, I know you're up there."

Rodney jumps to my rescue. "What're you trying to say, Mertz? That I look like a woman from down there?"

"I'm no fool, Baker," Jaden replies, "I saw her dress. I expected her to get out of that room someway, and that's just what she did."

Rodney shrugs, shedding no information. "Well, she ain't up here."

I look over at the helm, where Jack is soaking up the entertainment. I know he can see me, and he winks most cunningly. "Why don't ye go up and have a look, Mertz?" he suggests. But I know he doesn't want me to get caught; he's just interested to see how I'll get out of the mess _this_ time.

Jaden considers this. "Come down here, boy," the older man directs at Rodney.

My friend sends one quick look my way before swinging his legs over the side.

"When you get down there," I whisper, "Let me know when he gets half way up the latter."

Rodney nods and then does as Jaden tells him. I listen as his boots retreat to the right side of the nest, and after a long moment, I look over to see him flick his hand in a slight wave; my signal.

Quickly and stealthily, I climb over the opposite side of the nest as Jaden, digging my fingers into the cracks and crevices in the wood. I swing beneath it and cling onto a plank of wood that supports it, just in time for the doctor to reach the top on the other side. I hang in the air, my feet dangling.

My eyes meet Jack's. I have a 'what do you think of that?' expression lighting my face, and he smiles at me in response.

"I saw her up here, I know I did!" Jaden shouts from the top. I can see the bottom of his leather boots between the spaces of the wooden planks.

When I look down, Chad Brown is below me, trying to take a peak up my skirts. I kick in the air to make it more difficult for him, threatening him with my eyes. "Skat," I hiss venomously, kicking at him as though he were a disobedient pet. And although he stands about 6'2, I'm still too high off the ground to reach him.

Suddenly, Jaden stills above me. I do the same, only daring to move my eyes alone. He stays there for a long moment, thoughtful. The very second he begins to climb down, I make my next move.

There is a thick rope hanging from the sparrows nest, and although I wince at the thought of the burns it'll leave on my palms, I give myself a mighty swing until I latch onto it.

"Mertz," Jack yells across the deck, doing his best to distract him. "I'll bet she never left that room. She's probably just playin' a bit of hide and seek with ye."

Jaden yells something back to him, but I don't hear it. The moment my feet hit the floorboards, I make a run for it. Afterall, this is more than I had in mind in the first place!

I quickly dart into Jack's cabin and settle myself in his desk chair, boots propped upon the surface of the oaken wood. I have just enough time to catch my breath before said pirate enters, a most amused smile on his face.

"Ye, missy, are in for an ear full."

As if on cue, Jaden waltzes into the room. "Didn't I tell you to stay here? You're gonna get yourself sick again, running around like that!"

But I am the best of actors. "What are you going on about? I never left, mate."

He raises a threatening finger, "I'm no fool, Andie. I came in here to check on you and you were gone."

"I wasn't _gone_," I say sweetly, "I was playing a game of cat and mouse. You're too serious for your own good, Jaden Mertz." I smile, batting my eyelashes girlishly.

"And you are the thorn in my palm," Jaden states, giving me a 'I'm watching you' look before leaving the room.

The moment the door closes I burst out into laughter.

Jack raises an eyebrow at me and moves across the room to fetch a bottle of rum. "Ever thought about the stage in London?" he asks me.

"Acting? Why Jack, I'm a _woman_! It would be _sinful_!" I joke with a dazzling smile.

He laughs, but says nothing, instead waves me out of his desk chair. I comply, and make myself comfortable at the foot of his bed instead. He watches me with amused eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" I break the silence. Jack simply nods and takes a long swig of rum. "Why are we stopping at Helena Port? I thought you weren't too fond of this part of the Carribean?"

"Need to load up on supplies, love. And with me crew gettin' sick and all, I thought stoppin' for a few days might settle everyone down a bit." He gazes at his bottle of rum for a long moment, "And ye said the last time I was there may have somethin' to do with yer mission, or what have ye." He looks uncomfortable, and I know he's embarrassed to admit I was right.

"Spit it out, Sparrow. I'm more intelligent than you thought I was. Not so crazy now, am I?"

He frowns. "I never once called ye crazy, Andie."

"You were thinking it," I argue. "What's wrong with you men, huh? You'd rather die than surrender to a woman."

Jack grins a wicked smile, his brows lifting suggestively. "I'll show you surrender, if that's what ye be wantin'."

His words cause a heat to spill in the pit of my stomach. "Is that all you think about?" I ask distastefully.

Jack shrugs. "Only sixty percent of the time, love."

"And the other forty percent?"

He looks thoughtful. "Well, there's me ship. And me rum. . ." he pauses for a moment, watching me with bright eyes. "And then there's ye."

I freeze. Am I just imagining things, or did he just say what I think he said? I definitely wasn't expecting _that_!

"Yer quite the challenge, Miss Bryant. I can't help but to admit my mind is set on figurin' ye out."

Something inside my stomach drops. Of course he thinks about me; he thinks about how strange I am, and my job, and what my purpose is on his ship in the first place. Why didn't I think of that before?

"I wouldn't count on it, Sparrow."

He grins once more. "I always get what I want, Andie. Ye remember that."

* * *

By the way, if you were the first few who read/reviewed the last chapter, I edited it a bit. Nothing major, but I added and took things out from Andie's dream until I was happy with it.

Review please!

Terradaina: What do you mean the smut wasn't HORRIBLE? Are you insulting my smut writing? Haha. I'm trying here; this is my first time writing this stuff. And I actually changed it, like I said up there, since you first read it. That's what was bothering me about that chapter, was the dream, and the moment I realized it I got right on the editing.

A Depp Girl, Orlando's Hot Chick , & Captain Mary Sparrow: Aw thanks, dears! I feel much better now.

FunkyFlamingo: Thanks so much! Glad to have you aboard.

Jadeddreamz: Of course the real thing will be better! I'm actually really excited about writing it. And no, I don't think it's wrong to be turned on by Jack licking Andie's blood, haha. After all, that's why I wrote it. I see we both have interesting urges/imaginations. My goal was to see if anyone else got the chills by that image, and I see my job was fulfilled!


	8. Robin Harris

"_**May memory restore again and again  
**__**The smallest color of the smallest day:  
**__**Time is the school in which we learn,  
**__**Time is the fire in which we burn."  
**__**-Delmore Schwartz**_

**Chapter Eight**

The back door to Helena Port's only tavern swings open. A petite blonde stands in the doorway, an immediate tempered expression on her pretty face. But just as quickly, an attractive smile lifts at her mouth.

"Please tell me I ain't seein' things, for it looks as though Robin Harris herself is perched upon my doorstep!" she exclaims happily, her hands placed sarcastically on her hips.

I ignore Jack's questioning glance, and instead accept my old friend's warm embrace. "Hello, Mercy."

"And who is this you've dragged along with you?" She looks Jack over with approved blue eyes.

"Mercy, this is Jack. Jack, Mercy."

He bows, taking her hand for an introductory kiss. I smile, trying my best to hide my amusement.

"A gentleman! Robin, where on Earth did _you_ meet someone as handsome and considerate as this man?" Mercy Hailey jokes.

"You obviously don't know him one bit," I quip, grinning at Jack for good measure.

"Well, c'mon inside, the both of you." She takes me by the hand and pulls me through the doorway. "Emmet is gonna go wild when he sees you, Robin!"

I look back to see if Jack is still following. "Robin?" the pirate whispers, but so only I can hear.

"I'll explain later!" I say.

Mercy is so excited to see me, which makes me happy in return. "You better tell me everything!" She says as she pushes her way past two barmaids. They must be new because I've never seen them before.

"I promise, I promise." I laugh at her excitement.

We pass through the swinging doors and into the tavern itself. It's early evening, so the large room is nearly empty. Given some time, though, it will be as packed as possible. I spot Emmet instantly, standing behind the bar and pouring drinks. He looks as healthy and handsome as ever.

"Emmet, you won't believe what I found at the back steps," Mercy tells her older brother.

He looks up and instantly his eyes meet with my hazel depths. "Two dead rats," I conclude. "Real disgusting things! You're going to have to throw them out because no one else wants to touch them."

Emmet, who is more like an older brother than anything, pulls me to him for a secure hug. And just as always, he's so tall that my feet are lifted from the floor. "My God, how long has it been, Robin?"

"Five months."

"And look," Mercy is holding Jack by the arm, "Our girl has found herself a male specimen!" She says with a laugh.

Jack raises an eyebrow at me and grins. "Captain Jack Sparrow," he introduces, and politely shakes Emmet's hand.

"_The_ Captain Jack Sparrow?" Emmet's eyes grow wide.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mercy comments, shaking her head in amusement.

"What?" I say, "He's my current charge."

Emmet seems nothing but welcoming, as always. "You two want something to eat?" But we both decline.

"I'm sure you want a bath," Mercy says with a smile. Whenever I come back here she treats me like a princess. "When was the last time you had one?"

I sigh. "Forever ago. Thanks." And she waltzes off, swinging her hips, to make arrangements for such.

"Chester was here earlier, looking for you," Emmet says while he wipes down the bar, "I figured you'd show up sooner or later." He slides a dark glass of brandy my way, my favorite, and regards Jack. "What's your poison, Captain?"

"Rum." And I wasn't expecting anything different.

Emmet looks at the collection of bottles and assorted drinks behind the bar for a long moment. "Ey, Robin, you wanna do me a favor?" he smiles.

I hold my hand out, and he drops a ring of brass keys into my palm. "Just like old times, huh?" I quip as I ready myself to go down to the cellar.

"Exactly."

I grasp Jack lightly by the arm. "I'm taking him with me," I confirm to Emmet. Jack and I have some things to discuss.

As soon as we are through the door, Jack jumps to the chase. "All right, _Robin_, do ye feel like explainin'?"

A few of the workers around us glance up, startled by the abrupt voices in the quiet room.

"Shhh," I glare at him for causing a scene. Quickly unlocking the second door on the left, we start down the stairs.

"It's not a big deal," I tell him as I lead us expertly down to the cellars. "So, I change my name a lot." I shrug it off as though everyone has at least a dozen titles.

"Do _they_ know that?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"And this place?"

I pull out another key to unlock the last door, but I can't remember which it is. "I used to work here," I explain. "It's sort of like my own cache. You know, the _Black Pearl_ has her own island where you keep all your treasure. This is that place for me." I try another key, but it's once again incorrect.

"The more I learn about ye," Jack declares, "The more I realize you're a complete stranger."

I don't understand why, but those words stab me right in my black heart. "I'm not a stranger, Sparrow. You know me better than anyone else has in a very long time." I try the last key. "God dammit, which bloody key is it!"

Jack snatches the ring from my hand and gets the door open with his first try, completely effortless. "That may be true, but it doesn't make ye any less confusin'. The more I figure ye out the more of a mystery ye become." He leans against the doorframe, swinging the jingling keys with his right hand.

"It's all a part of the game, Sparrow," I present, and bend to lift a crate filled with bottles of the best rum in the Carribean. "Help me with this, will you?"

He lifts it himself so much easier, and I lock the door behind us as we part from the cellar.

"You'll tell me all of your deepest darkest secrets one day, Andie. And I promise ye that."

I only grin in reply, never agreeing to anything of the sort. "We'll see about that."

As we are walking through the back room to get to the main tavern, I spot Sadie Black, who I thought had left Helena Port a long time ago. Or so I hoped.

"Robin Harris," she says, her green eyes sizing me up with disgust. "Haven't seen you for a while," she grins a fake friendly smile, "It looks like you've gained some weight since our last encounter. What, can't get that corset any tighter?"

I glare at her in pure annoyance. "At least I can wear a corset without snapping the strings," I hiss. I can hear the tapping of Mercy's heels tapping behind me. "You may want to take a look in the mirror, Sadie. It reads 'beast' across your forehead," I say sweetly. A little too sweetly.

"All right, girls," Mercy takes me by the arm, "Same rules go as last time. Don't talk to one another, don't even glance each other's way." She leads Jack and I back out to the tavern.

"What the hell was that about?" Jack sets the crate of rum behind the bar.

I take a seat and glare at the back door. "I despise her."

He settles beside me. "That's obvious."

"Sadie and Robin have a history of not really liking each other," Mercy watches as a dirty group of men, laughing and hollering, waltz in from the main doors. "I don't understand why you two just can't get along," she ponders.

"Because she's a bitch," I point out, "She starts it every single time! I just finish it."

"Like that time you finished it by giving her a bloody lip?" Emmet suggests.

I laugh, receiving an apathetic look from both my friends. "Oh, come on," I say, "That was funny." I smile at Jack. "She didn't even try to hit me back. She just complained and pouted to Emmet like a child." The pirate has the decency to chuckle. "See?" I point out to them. "Funny."

"Well you didn't have to hit her," Mercy argues.

I take a swig of my brandy. "Whatever."

88888

The bath water sloshes and gracefully slides off my leg as I rest my ankle on the edge of the tub.

"I offered Jack a bath as well, but he was having none of it." Mercy shares as she drops a towel on the chair closest to the tub.

"He's a pirate," I conclude, "Clean doesn't exactly scream scary."

"He did, however, agree to share yours," she smiles knowingly, as though she understands everything that's going on in my head. "But I told him it wasn't an option."

I laugh, but say nothing.

"He likes to look at you," she says, "And I don't think it's just because you're easy on the eyes."

My brow furrows. "What are you getting at, Mercy?"

"Oh, nothing." she smiles. "So, tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"Does he live up to his reputation?"

I'm silent.

"You and a _very _handsome, _very_ famous pirate who's always on the Navy's wanted list? Don't tell me you haven't jumped his bones already!" she laughs.

I shift nervously in the water, wondering how she will react to the truth.

Her faces takes on the very definition of surprised. "You haven't? My God, you _like_ him! I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Mercy, you're all wrong. It's rare that we even stop arguing! There's no way in Hell!" But despite my words, I can feel heat rushing to my pale cheeks.

"Robin, you're blushing!"

Glaring at her in frustration, I then dunk my head beneath the water, hoping I can wash away the embarrassment.

88888

Once clean, I dry myself off while Mercy leaves to help a few of the barmaids in the back room. I slip into my usual color of ebony and do my best to towel-dry my hair. But as I glance at myself in the mirror, I can't help but wonder if I look any different from the last time I was here. My hair is the same; long and dead straight, a shimmering shade of black. My eyes are the same hazel, framed by heavy lashes. My skin is soft and fair. But something tells me I'm _different_. Somehow, I'm just not the same.

Wanting to see the new in my reflection, I seek out a pair of sewing sheers in a drawer. Carefully, I begin trimming off long locks my hair. The sheers make quiet snipping noises in the silence of the room.

Once satisfied, I release a sigh of relief. My head feels lighter. Still thick, my once waist-long hair falls carelessly over my shoulders to just above my elbows. It's quite a change, bit it feels good between my fingers.

Someone knocks on the washroom door. "Andie?"

"It's open," I say invitingly.

It's Jack. "Mercy told me ye'd be in here."

I smile. "How's the crowd?"

"Insane," he replies of the customers out in the tavern.

"It always is."

But Jack's giving me a strange look. "What?" I snap.

He eyes me with those dark depths for a moment longer. "Why do ye look different?"

I feel somewhat uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. "I cut my hair."

Jack breathes in the change for a minute and then says, thoughtfully, "I like it."

I can't hide my smile. "I bet you do, Sparrow. What difference does a few snipped hairs make to you?"

"It doesn't. Yer beautiful either way," he grins, but he seems so sure.

I ignore the pang in my gut. "Hitting on me now, are you? Well, you're not getting anything from me, Captain," I tell him with a smirk.

"It was just a compliment, Andie. I thought women liked those sort of things."

I laugh. "We do."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is the person dishing out the compliment," I confess humorously.

"I don't think so," Jack says, reaching out two long fingers to trail innocently along my jaw line. "I think the problem is ye."

A frown turns down my lips. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

He smiles. "See? Yer so defensive all the time."

"I am not defensive," I argue.

He just nods, inspecting his fingernails as though he is bored with the conversation.

"Whatever," I sigh. "Let's go snatch ourselves a bottle or two of rum."

88888

After a long night and a few drinks, I've decided to hit the sack.

"Come on, Jack, I'll show you to the spare room." Mercy smiles politely.

"Oh, don't bother, he can stay in my room," I say before I catch myself.

My friend laughs, her blue eyes twinkling. "All right. If that's okay with you, Jack."

"No complains here, love."

"Goodnight," I tell her, and blow Emmet a kiss. He's still pouring drinks for late night customers.

As we pass through the backroom, a group of barmaids sit in the corner, chatting aimlessly. They all suspiciously grow quiet when they spot us and give me strange looks. I roll my eyes and brush off their ignorance, moving past to the attic staircase. They all gawk at Jack as he follows behind, smiling and batting their lashes at him; a man compelling yet dangerous.

"Captain Sparrow, are you sure you want to spend the night with _her_?" Sadie Black's voice purrs from the center of the pack. "She's been all over the island!" She flaunts at him and pulls at his collar with her long claw-like fingers. "I'm sure a man with your reputation would prefer to spend the night with a _clean_ woman."

Jack reaches up to peel her bony hands off him and opens his mouth to speak-

But I beat him to the chase. "Close your legs, Sadie. No one wants your services."

She glares at me. "Why do you even come back to Helena Port? We don't want you here, Robin. Everywhere you go you leave a tainted trail. I, for one, am not wanting to deal with your shit."

My hazel eyes are ablaze. "Why so angry with me, Ms. Black? Oh, I'm sorry, is your syphilis acting up again?"

Sadie launches herself at me, teeth bared and red-brown hair flying, but Jacks steps in her way before she reaches her destination. I laugh, always finding her hatred for me most entertaining. She tries to swat past him, but unfortunately for her, Jack's a fabulous barricade.

"Ladies, ladies," said pirate tisks. "There's no reason to be fightin' over me."

I scoff at him. "Does everything always have to be about you?"

He considers this a moment before nodding.

"What did they do now?" I look over to see Mercy standing behind Jack, hands on her hips. I feel as though she is my mother, scolding me for fighting with an annoying sibling.

"I didn't do a thing," I say, "I just want to go to bed."

She breathes a heavy sigh and waves me toward the stairs. I comply, and continue embarking on my journey to the attic, but I can hear her ordering the other girls to get back to work.

As we reach the top, I'm not surprised when Jack takes the opportunity to swat at my backside. "Keep your hands to yourself, Sparrow." I warn.

The door creaks open as I twist the nob, and we're welcomed by a great darkness as Jack chuckles at my response to his busy hands.

"That was handsome of ye, bein' all possessive over me and whatnot," Jack announces, the humor lighting his voice.

I rummage around in the iniquity, lighting candles. "I'm not possessive over you in any sense," I argue. "No charge of mine will be touching the likes of _her_. I'd have to leave you behind."

"You've got quite a space here, darling," Jack says, looking about the room.

As I do the same, I realize that everything is as I left it five months ago. Rich silks and various objects that I collected from India still hang from the far wall, my things still sitting on the bedside table and vanity. The walls are colorful with many paintings and even poetry that I once plastered on it's surface.

"Did you do this?" Jack questions, his fingers skimming along the many shades and pictures.

"Yep." I drop down onto the bed and kick off my boots. "I used to be really into the arts," I explain.

"I see that," he says, thoughtful as he observes the works of my own hand.

I watch him for a long moment, silent, as he breathes everything in. It's the first time I notice the small scar along his strong jaw and eyebrow. He's continually brought up my past and adventures, asking questions. I realize now that although I know more about him then he does of me, I still want to know more.

"How did you get that?" I ask, touching my jaw in comparison.

He smiles, a warm smirk as he looks away from the walls and back to me. "I'll tell ye, but only in one condition. Ye share with me a scar of your own." We both know that by scars he means history.

But I have to consider this for a moment. "Deal."

"All right, love, ye first."

I shrug. "Which do you want to know about?"

He settles down beside me and removes his boots and various effects. "The most interesting one, of course."

"Okay," I respond and begin thoughtfully gathering up my skirts to reveal to him the milky white flesh of my left leg. On the inside of my thigh is a long, fading mark. "A couple of months back while I was in Spain, I spent a night or two in a prison. The first night, one of the soldiers tried getting a little too close for comfort." Jack reached out, tracing the memory with a gentle caress. "When I refused him with a blow to the head, another came after me with a blade." I gasp as his eyes catch mine, and he bends to brush the flesh with a healing kiss. The few seconds feel like hours of pure torture. I pull at him. "Your turn."

He smiles that infamous incubus grin. "This?" He grabs a hold of my hand and brings it to his jaw. My fingertips skim along the mark there, just as he had done to mine seconds before. "Well, love, before I had the Pearl, I worked on the crew of many ships. The first was called _The Madrigal_ . I didn't hoist the sails as I was supposed to, and the captain was not very excepting to mistakes."

I watch him for a moment, listening to the short story. "He wore rings?" I question, observing the mark.

Jack nods. "One on each finger."

I lean forward, pressing a soft kiss to the scar before I reward his jaw with a kittenish lick. He stills for a moment in response, to which I can't help but chuckle. His fingers dig into my sides not a moment later, tickling me in revenge.

"Sparrow!" I warn, trying to get away from him. But I can't hold back my uncontrollable laugh, trying my best to push him away but pull him closer simultaneously. He finally gives in and lets his arms circle around my waist as I tug him down to the covers with me.

His lips are only mere centimeters from mine. "Jack-"

"Shut up, love." His kiss is sweet, light, exploring. I find myself curious to unravel everything about him in return.

* * *

Nine pages! The longest chapter I've written yet. And considering this week is my Spring Break, I'll hopefully be getting a lot more done. I am so into this story that I can't stop writing it. In fact, I posted this chapter so quickly because I almost had the entire thing written _weeks_ ago. I just had an idea and went with it. So thanks to random rambles, you have a quick update.

P.S. For those of you who read my other story "Wayding Waters", I'm hoping to update sometime this week. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long, but I've had a bit of a block with this story.

Cookies in return for reviews!

Peaches and Cream, Orlando's Hot Chick, Funkyflamingo, A Depp Girl, Spanish-Eyes2, & SuperMonkey289: Glad you enjoyed.

Captain Mary Sparrow: I don't only write about Jack getting in trouble. That gets old. I like plots. I like to build up plots. And I also like to write feel good chapters, which was what the last one was. It's moving along, just be patient.

Jadeddreamz: Haha, you know, I agree with you. Andie _should_ pursue her urges. (Hell, I would if I was her! Damn, I'd be all over that man!) And I think she will eventually. . .


	9. The Mark of the Phoenix

"_**New knowledge is the most valuable commodity on Earth. The more truth we have to work with, the richer we become."  
**__**-Kurt Vonnegut**_

**Chapter Nine**

Jack's mouth is moving swiftly with mine, tasting, teasing, driving me absolutely insane! And although I'm lying down, my knees feel weak and my entire body grows warm from his tongue caressing mine, to the very tips of my toes. I don't know how he manages to keep the kiss this tantalizingly slow and sensual.

One calloused hand brushes the shoulder of my dress aside, stroking the pale flesh with light touches and delicate kisses. Jack pays particular attention to a small, barely-there scar just below my collarbone.

"And this?" The coarse hair of his beard and mustache tickle my skin. "How did ye come across this souvenir?"

"A duel in Paris," I say. My voice is husky, much to my surprise. "The man got lucky. I tripped over a box of something or another."

He smiles. "Ye like to loose your legs don't ye?" He refers to the day on the _Pearl_ when I lost my footing while fencing with him.

I shrug nonchalantly. "I still won."

A low, rumbling growl comes from deep within his chest, causing me to smile. He leans up to kiss me again, but something stops him. Footsteps from outside the door.

A knock follows in suit. "Andie?" the voice asks. "Are you still awake?" It's Chester.

I sigh and begin to scramble to my feet, much to Jack's disadvantage. And he's not helping any, either! He's doing his best to keep me from getting up by kissing my neck to grabbing a hold of my legs.

I laugh, but try to keep my voice low. "One moment!" I respond. I grab Jack close to me, leaving him with a hard satisfying kiss, before quickly moving away from the bed. I send him a cunning smile over my shoulder, before turning back to open the door.

Chester raises an eyebrow at me. "Sparrow's in there, isn't he?" he asks quietly.

I slip out and close the door behind me. "Yes, he's in there."

"You're not forgetting your duties are you?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Of course not, Chester."

"I just don't want you to get distracted."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," I promise, placing a hand over my heart.

He sighs but says nothing more of it. "Look, I got another message from England. Something about the mark of the Phoenix. The letter was all torn into pieces."

"The mark of the Phoenix?" I question. "What is that?"

Chester shrugs. "Apparently an allegory of resurrection and life after death. I've never heard of it until now. But I did do a bit of research. Here." He hands me a large envelope.

"Thanks. I hope this helps," I say, opening the large tab to peer inside. It's filled with a few pieces of parchment, both pages from books and covered in Chester's messy script. Let's just hope I'll be able to decipher it.

"It should."

I raise my fingers to brush hair away from my face. "Chester, there's something I've been wondering about. About six months ago Jack caught a pretty bad fever," his bright eyes narrow a bit in confusion. "And I caught that same illness about a week ago."

"You never get sick," he states.

"Exactly!" I supply. "Which is why I think there's something more to it than just the spreading of germs. I mean, he caught this _months_ before I even met him."

Chester nods. "If you caught the fever, you caught it for a reason."

"Do you think I could be experiencing something that he did? Something important to this mission?" I ask. "It did happen before."

"You're probably right," he says. "Just keep a sharp eye."

I grin confidently. "I always do."

He smiles. "I'll be here for a couple of days. Mercy offered me a room downstairs and I think I'm going to take her up on it after I have a drink or two."

I nod. "Have fun. I'll come fetch you if I need to." Chester's and my meetings are most always like this; nothing but business.

And with that, I turn and retreat back into my old room, where Jack is busying himself with going through my writing desk and reading my journal.

"Hey!" I call, "What are you doing?"

Jack smiles but doesn't even raise his eyes from the scribbled pages. "Ye went through me things, so I think it's only fair that I'm aloud to go through yers."

I admit, he does have a point. "Fine," I surrender.

His eyes curiously dart back and forth on the pages. And suddenly, a smile grows on his handsome face. "Seemed to her ear his winning lips to lay, and thus is whispers said, or seemed to say," he reads clearly from my journal, "'Fairest of mortals, thou distinguished care of thousand bright inhabitants of air!'" Jack stops to get a good look at me. "This is some pretty deep stuff, darling."

I laugh. "I told you I was into the arts."

"Or virgins visited by angel powers, with golden crowns and wreaths of heavenly flowers. Hear and believe!" I could almost listen to him reading for hours on end. "Thy only importance know; nor bound thy narrow views to things below." He finishes by frowning and rasing a dark eyebrow.

I grab the beaded book while he's pondering and swiftly throw it back in the desk. "You, pirate, have no appreciation for literature."

"Who's not appreciatin'?" he defends.

I sent him a mock angry glare before tossing the large envelope Chester gave me into his lap. "The newest scoop," I present.

"The scoop on what?" he questions, taking out the papers.

"The mission. Chester did some research. And he mentioned something about a mark of Phoenix," I add. "Ever heard of it?"

Jack shakes his head, gazing over the parchment.

Casually, I walk to a corner on the other side of the room. There is a loose floorboard somewhere over here, holding a few things I've kept in hiding. Hitting my foot against a couple, I finally get the hollow sound I was hoping for. The board comes up easily, and beneath it appears a small bag of tobacco, a golden pocket mirror given to me from Loyal, and my mother's beloved locket.

"What are ye doin'?" Jack asks.

I quickly grab the bag of tobacco and place the floor piece back where it belongs. "Cigarette?" I offer.

88888

"I love it out here," I say, taking a seat on the roof of the tavern. I can see the people outside, the torches lighting the outside walkway, and the faint chatter of the people inside. "I used to come out here almost every night and count the stars." I laugh. "Now it seems somewhat foolish."

But Jack slightly shakes his head to disagree with my statement. "'Tis not foolish at all, love," he says, taking a long drag on the small brown cigarette. "I do the same thing."

I smile, feeling so secure and comforted at this moment. Picking up the envelope from beside me, I take a look at the things Chester noted and found about the Phoenix. Along with the papers are a sketch of the bird, beautiful with large wings and intimidating black eyes.

I shuffle through a couple more papers until I see deep blue ink lines on the page, underlying what I suppose is important information. "A mythical bird with gold and scarlett feathers, said to be as large as an eagle, that scans the world and distant space with it's intense beauty. The Phoenix creates ever growing excitement and deathless inspiration," I read.

"So I'm in danger of being inspired?" Jack asks smartly. "Doesn't sound like a death threat to me."

I shoot him a 'shut your mouth' look and then continue with another paragraph of marked information. "Only one bird was said to live at a time, and had a strong will for living with it's life span from five-hundred to twelve-thousand, nine hundred and ninety-four years." I stop to take a puff of the rolled up tobacco before I begin again. "At the end of it's long life, the Phoenix would build a nest of spices and aromatic branches and then set it on fire. The bird of the Sun would be consumed in it's tongue of flames and after three days the rebirth of the Phoenix would rise from the ashes."

I look up to see Jack stroking his beard with nimble fingers, a habit I've noticed he always does when he is in deep thinking. "So we'll be lookin' for the mark of this bird?" he asks.

"Looks like it," I respond. "Why don't we start with following your footsteps?"

I put out the cigarette and climb back through the window.

"Now?" Jack asks. "I thought ye wanted to jump in bed? Have a bit of fun before duty starts callin' ye in the mornin'." But despite his words, he pulls his coat on and follows me back into the attic.

I grab my gray wool cloak from a chair and throw it over my shoulders. "But my duty is already calling." I smirk seductively and lean up to whisper hotly in his ear, "Be patient, my pirate."

He grabs me in return and lays an aggressive nip to my bottom lip, and it takes everything I have not to kiss him back. Responsibly, I push him lightly away and start down the attic stairs.

"Robin?" Mercy sees the two of us approaching the back doors. "Jack? Where are you two running off to in the middle of the night?"

"Have a bit of business to attend to," I explain. "Be back soon, I promise."

She glances at us most suspiciously, but understanding my line of work, says nothing but, "Be careful."

88888

The streets are dark and dry, but the sky is shining gold and the air is comfortable surrounding us. When Jack and I reach the small cottage, I'm surprised to see what we find.

"It's abandoned," I state.

Jack nods. "Has been for years. That's why I was supposed to meet the man here."

"You never told me why you were making a trade with him," I realize. "Or his name."

Jack leads me around to the back of the shack. "Gregory Froth," he says. "He was a cartographer. He drew a map for me and I promised him one third of the treasure we found there."

But this confuses me. "You're a pirate. Aren't you supposed to lie and keep it all for yourself?"

He smiles. "That's what most would do. But ol' Gregory is a friend of me father's and has always proved to be a loyal man. Therefore I didn't break our accord, savvy?"

"Savvy," I reply.

Curiously inspecting the bricks and landscaping, or lack there of, I notice something shady written on the wall. "What have we here," I inquire, stepping over a few rocks and mud until the mark is right before my eyes. There, drawn in the blackest coal, is the mark of the mythical bird.

"Is that the Phoenix?" Jack asks from behind me.

I nod. "Yes."

Suddenly I hear footsteps nearby. I turn, eyes sharp and ears listening closely. They are approaching quickly.

Jack looks at me confusedly. "What is it?"

I press my palm over his mouth as a signal for him to keep quiet, and pull my small pistol from the tight bodice of my black dress. The moment my ears register another part in the grass and the break of a twig, the gun is cocked and pointed confidently in the same direction.

"Relax," someone says from behind me. But it's just Chester.

I sigh and slide the gun back to it's place so it is hidden beneath the fabric.

"What else do ye keep in there?" Jack questions, peering down my bodice from beside me. I ignore him.

"Chester?" I ask unbelievingly. "I swear I heard someone approaching from-"

The ringing of a gunshot and a sharp burning pain in my chest silences my words. I look down and reach fingers to the source of anguish right above my right breast. When I pull my hand back, it's covered in crimson.

"Andie?" Jack grabs me tightly by my arm and holds me steady.

I open my mouth to answer him, to let him know I'm all right, but another shot fills our ears. Two wounds stain my flesh and the fabric of my dress. It's at this moment that I realize what is happening; I was right. I'm reliving the time before and during Jack came to Helena Port five months ago.

"Hell," I mutter, feeling light headed and a bit unsteady. But as Jack keeps a tight hold on me, murmuring unheard sufficiencies as he helps me to the security of the ground, I look ahead to see a dark figure, pistol in hand as he rushes back toward the other corner of the house. "Jack," I point to the being, clutching at my dress.

I know the pirate sees the man too as he unsheathes his sword and lets Chester take a hold of me.

Not a moment later, he's gone, following the figure into the shadows.

* * *

By the way, the poem that Jack was reading from Andie's journal is an actual poem called "The Rape of the Lock" by Alexander Pope (1688-1744). 

You all crack me up. Last chapter everyone reviewed and was like, "Yes! It's finally gonna happen!" And I just laughed and thought, "Not exactly."

Review, please!

A Depp Girl: Their not getting together _yet_, but it's bound to happen eventually.

Whosegotyou: I'm happy to have a new reader! Glad you like.

CaptainMarySparrow: You're right, I love to keep everyone coming back for more! Keeping you all hooked is the best thing in the world haha.

Sereture: It's all right that you didn't review a couple of the past chapters. I won't yell at you for it haha. I'm just glad you're reading the story and you've taken the time to send me a review at all. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback.

Funkyflamingo: Haha I hope I caught you a bit off guard at the beginning there. Was that what you were expecting?

AJ-Sparrow: Not yet, but sometime soon. And I hate Sadie as well! Haha. I just thought it would be fun to write a character that didn't think Andie was the cat's meow, and gave her a hard time. Doesn't every girl have someone like that in their life?

Jadeddreamz: Not quite so luscious, but there will be one. I promise! And no, Andie is not her real name. Her and Jack had a conversation about her actual name in the first chapter, I believe, but I haven't yet revealed it.

Istani: Haha sorry I update so quickly. I just love this story and this character so much that I can't stop writing! Ideas are constantly forming in my head.

Orlando's Hot Chick, Cap'n of the Deep, & Super Monkey289: Thanks girls! Enjoy.


	10. Wounds

"_**Pain and foolishness lead to great bliss and complete knowledge, for eternal wisdom created nothing under the sun in vain."  
**__**-Kahlil Gibran **_

**Chapter Ten**

Chester quickly removes his jacket and presses it to my chest. My breath is coming in heavy painful bursts, and my hands are shaking wildly. I can feel all the color drain from my cheeks.

"Can you get up?" Chester asks gently.

"We can't leave," I look at him like he's crazy and crush the fabric to my bust even harder. I'm losing a lot of blood, and fast. I know we should leave, it'll be better for _me_ if we leave now, but I can't leave Jack here. I just can't.

Chester's eyes weigh in on me. "Andie, what's wrong with you? You can't be thinking about waiting for him to come back, you could die!"

I glare at him. "I've been shot before, Chester," I breathe, wincing as the weight of my hand sends a sudden sharp pain through my veins. "And it didn't kill me then. I'll be fine," I press.

He shakes his head, anger on his face. But I know he's just worried about me; and I'm thankful for that. But I'm still not going to leave Jack. "Andie, shot wounds may not be more than a thorn in your side, but you're losing too much blood. And that's something that you can't just brush off!"

I'm suddenly silent. I don't know what to do!

"You can't save him if you don't save yourself," Chester warns me quietly. And he has a point.

"Okay," I utter, "Let's go."

Chester tries his best to help me up gently, but any movement is painful. "Can you walk?" he questions with worried eyes.

"I think so," I say, as he wraps a secure arm about my waist. This will be the longest walk to anywhere in my life.

88888

The moment we walk through the back doors of the tavern, people turn to stare at us. Thank God that it's late and most all the barmaids are sleeping soundly in their rooms.

I let out a painful cry as I almost trip over my own feet, too tired to walk any further. I can't tell how deep the bullets are, but my blood is everywhere.

"Robin?" Mercy rushes to me and cups my cheek.

"Hi, Mercy," I breathe, "How's it going?"

She takes a look at me from my old boots to my bloody clothing, my stained hand clutching my boss's jacket to my wounds, and my damp hair sticking to my skin. "What the hell happened to you!" she exclaims, while helping Chester aid me to the washing room.

"It's nothing," I say.

But they both lay me easily onto the cool surface of the small oaken table in the corner of the room, placing me so my back and head are flat against the tabletop. Mercy takes Chester's jacket from my slack hand and orders him to fetch a pot of boiling water.

"And tell Sadie to bring in some rum and linen, as well!" she shouts after him.

"Jack's still back there," I say, feeling more than guilty for leaving him. I know he can make his way back to the tavern, but he went after that man by himself. What if there is more of them? What if this was my opportunity to help him, the entire point to the mission, and I've failed? "He went after him."

"Who?" she asks, trying to undo the bodice of my dress with nervous fingers. I whimper as she hits a particular raw spot, and she apologizes quietly. The top of my dress is completely soaked.

"The man who shot me," I breathe. Sleep is starting to sound really good right about now, and my eyes begin to flutter closed.

"No, stay awake," the blonde orders, "Tell me what happened."

Suddenly the door opens and Chester walks in, a pot of steaming water in both hands.

"Is Jack back yet?" I question him.

Chester shakes his head. "Don't worry about Jack, all right? He'll be fine, I guarantee it."

Mercy finally gets my ebony bodice undone and motions for Chester to turn his back. He does so without a fight. My friend peels it off, earning a cry from me, although I try my best to be silent. But considering I hurt like hell, it's a bit difficult.

There's chatter outside the door as my friend quickly wraps a towel around my chest. Chester goes to the door and swings it open, revealing Emmet and two other barmaids.

I close my eyes, ready for sleep to take me by the hand.

"Close the door," Mercy tells him. "And tell them to hush. Flustering about isn't going to help any."

He does what she says, but right before the door clicks shut, a strong weathered hand pushes it back open. Jack shoves his way through Emmet and the girls, and immediately rushes to my side. "How is she?" He asks Mercy.

"She'll be fine if we can get these bullets out and stop the bleeding." She tears the linen into long strips and then tosses them into the boiling water.

"She can hear you," I state most sarcastically. I can also hear Chester trying to calm everyone down as he slips from the room.

Jack tenderly pushes the hair back from my face. "What can I do?" he questions.

"Keep her awake," the blonde replies.

I clutch a hand to the collar of his coat. "This is worse than a fever," I confess.

Jack smiles. "Aye, 'tis."

"Where is Sadie with those linens?" Mercy angrily wonders aloud.

I start to feel drowsy again, but Jack doesn't let me slip. "Keep those eyes open, darling," he orders. I've never heard his voice sound so tender yet nervous.

"Did you catch him?" I suddenly ask.

He knows exactly who I'm speaking of. "I got 'em," he says with a grin. "He should be in some help for your mission as well."

"Good," I breathe. But Mercy is suddenly dabbing at my wounds with a rum soaked cloth and I cannot help but hiss and dig my nails deeper into his deep blue coat. "Bloody hell, that hurts!" I cringe.

Moments later, my eyes begin to flutter shut again, the pain becoming too much. "Look at me," Jack directs, taking a gentle hold of my chin so my hazel eyes meet with his. "Talk to me, savvy? Ye have to stay awake."

Mercy leans over me with something unseen in her hand. "Hold her down, Jack."

"Hold me down? Wait a secon-" I cry out as a stinging sensation and white hot pain rushes to my chest as she works to remove the bullets, prying and poking at the flesh.

"Talk to me about what happened, Andie," Jack directs his hands strong on my arm and shoulder. "Ye got shot in the exact two places that I did the last time I was here. That's a little strange, wouldn't ye agree?"

"Remember when you said that your stop here had nothing to do with my mission?" I ask, gasping as Mercy's ministrations are nothing but adding to the pain.

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, you're a bloody idiot, Sparrow, because I was right."

I'm not even sure if Jack responds to my quip because suddenly a tight burning sensation fills me from my chest to my toes. "Got one," Mercy announces quietly. "Almost done, Robin. Just one more. Hang in there just a bit longer, okay?"

Suddenly Sadie bursts in, carrying two bottles of rum and an armful of white linen.

"It's about time!" Mercy says, "Where have you been?"

"Getting the things you asked for, of course." She said smartly, setting down the bottles and such. Helping her boss without being asked, Sadie gathers up my crimson stained clothing and holds them up to my face. "See what I mean, Robin? Tainted."

I start to launch at her, but Jack holds me back as she walks out the door, smiling and swinging her hips.

"Ignore her, darling," Jack tells me, still holding me down with strong arms while Mercy leans over my form once more.

I continue my strangling grip on Jack's clothing, whimpering as the pain is absolutely unbearable. "Jack, I'm going to get the drunkest I've ever been after this," I confess, "And you're going to get drunk with me."

He laughs. "It's a plan, love."

And a moment later I let lose a strangled cry as the second and last bullet is practically torn from my chest.

"Got it!"

88888

Emmet has closed and locked the door to the tavern. No more customers today!

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Mercy asks as I enter through the back double doors.

"I'm not tired," I reply. But even after a few long hours of sleep, I'm still feeling a little fatigued. Would I mention that to her? Of course not.

There's a man strangely tied to a chair in the corner of the room, hands held behind his back and feet roped together, thanks to Jack and Emmet. And I have no doubts to who he is.

Jack must see the peeved and determined look on my face as I approach the man, silent and a little sickly looking, because the pirate jumps down from his seat on one of the tabletops. "Andie-"

But I ignore him. I waltz right over to the guy and send a hefty punch right to the middle of his face. "You're lucky I don't pull a pistol out on you!" I snap. "What was that for, anyway? I didn't do anything to you!"

A blot of bright red blood glistens on his plump bottom lip as his mouth opens to speak.

"We're not gonna get anythin' done if ye beat the shit outta him," Jack comments.

"Do you suggest we do it your way?" I ask sarcastically. "Do you even have a way?"

He grins suggestively. "I don't have this reputation for nothin', love. I have many _ways._" And I know he's not talking about his pirating skills.

"You're in the wrong profession, Sparrow," I say, and then turn back to the man sitting miserably quiet in front of me. "What's your name?"

"Knox," he replies. I don't ask his last name simply because I don't care.

"All right, Knox, you wanna tell me why you bloody shot me!" He looks at me for a long moment, to Jack, and then back to me again. I sigh. "Don't make me go get a sharp object."

Knox cringes. "I'm supposed to keep people away from the cottage."

I scoff. "So why did you only shoot _me? _There were three of us there."

"Usually everyone else runs off after the first shot," he explains.

"Better yet," Jack cuts in, "Why are ye keepin' people away from that cottage?"

Knox stays quiet and stares lifelessly at his shoes.

I raise my fist, more than willing to pound him once more, but Jack catches me tightly by the wrist.

"Robin," Mercy says from behind us, "You can't just hit him in order to get all the answers."

I look at her as though she is insane. "Sure I can!"

But Jack doesn't release his hold on me. "Ye don't want me to let 'er go, do ye, mate? Cause she can be a real hellcat when she's angry, trust me. If ye think that was a skull breaking punch. . . well, I'd hate to see what she'd do to ye next."

Knox grows a bit more nervous, but still says nothing.

"Fine, do it your way," Jack submits.

I smile happily before hitting Knox again, right in the jaw, but he still refuses to talk. "My hand is getting kind of tired. You want to hand me your knife, Sparrow?"

"With pleasure," the pirate replies, and reaches towards his right boot.

Thankfully, this is enough persuasion for Knox. I suppose some people just have a low tolerance for pain. "Because they can't afford for anyone to interfere."

I shoot him a questioning glance. "Interfere with what?"

"Rasing the dead."

He's got to be joking! "If you're lying to me, I swear. . ."

But Jack seems to catch on right away. "I think he's telling us the truth. Think about it, Andie; didn't ye say the Phoenix represents resurrection?"

"And life after death," I complete. "Dammit, why can't I have a _normal_ mission for once?"

88888

By late afternoon, I feel great. The blistering pain in my chest is gone, and I'm itching for a good fight. There is such an advantage to life when you heal so fast. Most supernaturally fast. And after getting enough information out of Knox, I excuse myself from the main tavern to venture up to the attic.

I remove the sash from my waist and slide the shirt I'm wearing off easily and toss it nonchalantly onto the bed. I dip a rag into the small water basin sitting on my desk in order to clean off some dried blood and such from my flesh, when I hear feet coming up the steps. A mischievous smile takes my lips.

Jack doesn't knock on the door, but instead walks right in. Even with my back to him, it's clear to the both of us that I am not fazed by his impolite entrance.

Still smirking, I cover my chest with one arm and look at him over my shoulder. He stares back at me, not saying a word. "What's the matter, Sparrow?" I tease, "Cat caught your tongue?"

Jack swallows hard, his gaze quite ablaze. "You need help with that?" he asks, but his husky voice isn't as suggestive as I had expected.

The pirate prowls stealthily over to the desk and takes the crisp white linen from my hand, his fingertips brushing mine. His eyes don't meet mine but I can see how the deep brown irises have grown darker, almost black. Jack gently, almost too gentle, brings it to my chest, seemingly ignoring the fact that I'm topless, the only boundary between himself and my bare breasts is my arm.

But the rum doesn't sting. In fact, the only thing making me uncomfortable about the sensation is the cold temperature of it, and overall, the sexual tension between Jack and I. He feels my hazel orbs on him, the heat of my gaze on his skin, and looks up to match his eyes with my own. I subconsciously wet my lips, needing to feel his mouth on mine, but Jack doesn't comply. A small grin lifts at his lips; he's teasing me.

His eyes lower once again to his hand, gently cleaning the blood and grime from my skin, but something causes him to go still. I look down, only to see that the open wound has completely closed and cleared up, leaving nothing, not even a scar in it's wake.

Jack raises his hand, running fingers over the bare flesh, clean, thanks to his gentle scrubbing. His eyes are so surprised they appear almost bewildered. When he looks up to question me, I smile.

"I heal fast," I explain.

"Andie, you were shot twice last night. _Shot._ And those were not shallow wounds." He looks at me like I'm crazy. And I am. I'm completely insane.

"Flesh wounds are nothing. Remember how I told you about the Signs of Athena?" I ask. "This is part of that. Cuts heal up within minutes, while deeper wounds take only hours."

He looks upon the unblemished skin for a long moment, and then his eyes meet mine again. "Ye, darling, are the strangest, most unusual woman I have ever met." His face moves closer to mine as he tosses the rag back into the small wash basin without even looking. The material soaks up the surrounding water instantly, just as I want to absorb this pirate before me. I want him to take every part of me, every unusual attribute and sarcastic quip, and I him.

I smile most seductively. "And that's why you're attracted to me, Jack Sparrow."

He raises an eyebrow. "Is it now?"

I nod. "It's a certain ora. There's something about it that draws people to avail." As I speak, I watch his lips, so inviting as he does the same.

Jack leans forward, his mouth only centimeters from mine. He's so close that I can feel the heat of his skin and the breath from his lungs. "I don't think so," he says, "I think it's just ye."

* * *

God, I love this story! I can't stop writing! I can't stop updating! And I know it's probably driving all of you nuts because you can't keep up, so I'm sorry. But I'm so excited! If I have a pretty set idea of what I'm going to write, I lock myself in my computer room, sit down, turn on some great music, and I'll write for hours. And considering it's Spring Break, I have enough time to write a chapter a day, practically. I like to stay up late as well, which is always a great time for new ideas to develop.

I hope you all are well.

P.S. Send me a review, please!

Cap'n of the Deep: Haha thanks for posting your review within a review. I've never read "The Alleluia Files", but you're right, the quotes are pretty similar Maybe I'll think about checking that out. Is it worth it? And no worries, your review made perfect sense!

AJ-Sparrow: Haha I liked her reaction to. I love this character, she's so much fun to write with all her sarcasm and strange behavior.

Funkyflamingo, SuperMonkey289, Istani, & Crystal Blue Dry Ice: Enjoy, my lovelys!

CaptainMarySparrow: Your reviews aren't lame, they make me laugh!

A Depp Girl: Haha and I enjoy being a tease! Thanks, darling.

Orlando's Hot Chick: Alright the reliving thing; Five months ago Jack and his crew stopped in Helena Port (the port their at right now in the story), and he was shot twice in the chest. And I think I said it was a week or so before they docked there, he had also caught a really bad fever. Considering that Andie both caught the same fever and was shot twice in the same two places, this insists that something very important happened to Jack and in Helena Port. It's sort of guiding her to the right place with the right people. Considering her job, this means that whatever this thing is, needs her attention. It's what she's meant to stop. Does that make sense?

LoLoMo: Thanks for noticing the details about the Phoenix, I worked really hard on that lol.

Lyra Potter: Haha, yes, she is very smart! I suppose she's just used to it, considering her job. Yeah, I think the Phoenix and it's many backgrounds are really cool. I'm glad to see that you also know a bit about them. And no worries, I _am_ planning on revealing Andie's real name; have been since the beginning. I'm just waiting for the opportune moment, as Jack would say. And about the profile thing; I noticed that a lot of authors were posting a longer description for their stories, along with a few quotes from their reviewers. I thought it was a pretty nice idea. You _should_ feel special!


	11. Heaven & Hell

**_Note:_** This chapter is rated R for **strong** sexual content. If you're not into reading it, that's okay, you won't be missing anything in the storyline, despite a little sexy, sweaty lovin'.

_**"The grand essentials of happiness are: something to do, something to love, and something to hope for."  
-Alian K. Chalmers**_

**Chapter Eleven**

Jack's fingers trail butterfly caresses down my cheek, curling beneath my chin ever so fondly so my hazel eyes meet his. I can't help it; I tremble under his tender touch.

"Jack," I breathe, "We don't have time for this." My heart is beating wildly in anticipation.

But his lips pressed so intently to mine say otherwise. His clever tongue traces slowly along the edges of my lips, and then strokes most dominantly against my own. "We have all the time in the world," the pirate murmurs in response. And so I close my eyes and dissolve into his blissful white lie.

One arm circles around my waist, pulling me close as he keeps the kiss ever slow and sweet. My eyes slip shut against my will, my stomach fluttering wildly in response. A hot, empty feeling in the pit of my gut begins forming there, slowly stretching until it warms the entire length of my body.

Jack's fingertips dance delicately over my arms, my waist, as I finally let go. My arm drops away from my bare, healed chest, and I reach for the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer as I deepen the kiss. The satisfied groan that rumbles from deep within his throat makes me smile.

The need to feel the heat of his tanned flesh against my own is overwhelming. My mouth travels down the curve of his neck and jaw, nipping as I go, while my hands work at unbuttoning his shirt and throwing his gray tunic aside. Thankfully, Jack aids in this task, and the fabric is enthusiastically tossed to the floor.

With that, Jack pulls me against him, delicious bare skin to skin. He's so warm, so perfect beneath my fingertips, that it takes all my will power not to make a sound.

I hear a loud crash from the floor beneath us, reminding me of the tavern downstairs and the many interruptions we've endured before hand. And I'm not going to let that happen again. "Door," I pant, and begin moving back towards it, dragging him with me. I can't seem to let him go.

The moment the lock is in reach, I pull down on it, smiling when a secure "click" ensues. Jack breaks the kiss only before I'm pinned to the flat surface of the door, his hands slowly gliding up my milky-white stomach and teeth biting at my neck. My breath is no more than short when calloused fingertips trace along the bottom curves of my breasts, taunting me as the caress is not enough.

Jack's voice is barely above a whisper, and sends feverish shivers up my spine. "Ye are so beautiful. . ."

His name spills from between my lips like a rush of blood, and in return I'm hoisted up against the flat surface of the door, his hands holding me securely by the swell of my hips. Instinctively, I wrap my legs about his waist, gasping loudly as he bends his head to pepper kisses along my chest, and leave a moist trail between the globes of my breasts with his incubus tongue. His moustache and beard scrape roughly against my fair skin, and I have to close my eyes at the heat of the sensation.

I feel dizzy, surrounded by his masculine scent and burning with his touch. Wantonly, I roll my hips forward, pressing and brushing against his own. Jack's movements stop suddenly as the effect to my teasing thrust is apparent. Smirking most seductively, I try it again, but his calloused hands rise to press my hips back against the door, trying his best to control both his obvious desire and my abrupt movements. A shiver climbs up my spine.

Rough fingers snake down my stomach and push my skirt aside, expertly sliding up to the juncture between my thighs. My mind is close to imploding. As if in pain, I gasp and squeeze my eyes tightly shut as those digits sink into my most sensitive flesh, grazing over the lush folds as my body tremors wildly. I want more, _need_ more. I'm trying to resist the desire to pull him closer, but yet push him away simultaneously.

Twisting the beads and braids of the pirate's dark hair between my fingers, I pull him up to seal his lips with mine again. I want to taste every inch of his salty flesh. "Gods. . ." I grind out as my muscles instinctively clench him tighter. I can't hide it.

His fingers are wreaking havoc upon my senses, along with every nerve ending in my body. I'm dizzy and hot, a thin cover of sweat lining my skin. Jack catches my hazel eyes with his own, watching as I writhe in the most pleasurable agony. And then he slowly pulls his hand away, leaving a moist trail in it's wake, and I whimper in disappointment.

The pirate captain is now both enlightened and encouraged as my tongue caresses his in a tantalizing, but most _wanting_ manner, and he begins moving back toward the bed. The moment my back hits the covers I begin working on his pants, breathing hard as Jack's mouth is pressing to my shoulders, my breasts, and the most sensitive flesh behind my ear.

"Ye don't know how much I've been wantin' this," he whispers thickly.

"I have a feeling," I murmur, finally getting his pants undone. I slowly trail my palm down the toned muscles of his golden chest; my hands stretch to touch him, stinging with longing.

Jack reaches toward my own hips, sliding beneath them in order to remove my skirt. I lift my lower half in compliance, simultaneously dipping my right hand into the front of his trousers, having an unquenched desire just to feel. My fingers brush against him, hard and wanting, teasing him as he's been doing to me. But after a long moment, even _I_ am too wound up to sustain. My hand grasps his hardness, awed by the sounds that sneak past his lips and the way he murmurs my name. He's pure velvet beneath my fingertips.

The pirate groans loudly from my ministrations , throughly enjoying himself, and pulls me into a hard heated kiss, almost ripping my skirt off in his eager attempt to remove it. I wouldn't have minded. . .

With his own clothing across the room in seconds, we both find ourselves near panting and pawing feverishly at each other. I'm surprised at how right this feels, how pure I feel beneath him. His hands are roaming my entire being, touching and teasing everywhere and anywhere he can. My lust is growing to the point where I am almost willing to beg him to end it all. _Almost_.

Pressing my knees impatiently into his sides, Jack responds by moving forward, his chest brushing over mine. His hands slide beneath the swell of my hips once more, breathing hard as he finally enters me in one gallivant stride. I've never felt so whole in my entire life.

He moves slow at first, gently, taking his wonderful time as he inhales my scent, and I inhale his. God, he feels like Heaven. Or maybe Hell. Jack is both an answer to my prayers or a lusty, tantalizing sin that will border along addiction.

Barely audible, tempting whimpers fill our ears as he moves slowly, taking his time. My legs tighten about his hips and I bury my face in the slope of his neck, nipping gently as my hands wander along his back. His own fingers dig deep into my flesh, the rough hair of his mustache tickling my shoulder,and his speed quickly begins picking up. In only short moments Jack has me arching and taut, pulling him closer and writhing for more. I graze my palms delicately along the bronzed skin as the most pleasurable shudders coerce through every inch of my body with the glorious friction between us.

"Jack," I shamelessly murmur, clawing despertley at his skin. My hips rise to his own, matching the melody to the exotic tune repeatedly. It feels so good to have him claiming me as his own, minds hazy and clouded with lust. I adore the sounds of his deep growling and sighing surrounding me.

The pirate leans down and captures my lips in a most passionate kiss. He tastes of the sea, and I simply sigh into the moist cavern of his mouth and tighten my hold, urging for more of him. Jack whispers my name as a reply, but it's so soft that I almost don't hear the murmur under his heavy breath. His flamed tone ignites something within me, and I roll him over onto his back, loving the thought and sensation of making love to _him_.

Jack's lips caress mine most teasingly, pulling gently at my bottom lip before showering the kisses down my neck and breasts most expertly. I gasp at the sensation and buck my hips further, harder, and earning a deep throaty moan from the man beneath me. His hands caress everywhere from my thighs to the curve of my spine, where those rough, sailor's hands linger, tracing the bones and skin until the touch is almost wonderfully irritating.

Chocolate eyes glance up from under dark lashes and smeared coal-black lining, silently promising me everything I've ever wanted. One hand digs roughly into my hip, guiding me to all the right places, causing the breathy sighs and gasps of our coupling to fill the room. With that, my stomach flutters insanely as Jack continues by huskily whispering words of longing and of the sensations at which I'm causing him.

"Bloody hell!" I bite out.

Spine arching, I throw my head back as Jack's smooth teeth bite down on the flesh where neck meets shoulder. Clenching my thighs and muscles around him tighter, it takes all of our resolve for the both of us not to let out a shrilling scream. My body shivers as I'm flipped and pinned beneath him once again, his mouth covering my own.

Jack's hips begin crashing harder with mine, so hard, so deep, I swear the man is brushing both my heart and soul. I'm panting and moaning beneath him, arching my hipsto meet his every thrust continuously. I'm close. . . so close. . . and as something strong ruptures inside me, I can feel the pleasure rising and rising, burning in my chest until... _is that me screaming?_

And suddenly I'm falling into such wonderful and annihilating bliss that causes my back to arch clear off the mattress, and bright, twinkling stars to shoot behind my closed eyes. I tremble uncontrollably.

And as Jack's release follows almost immediately, he lets out a most masculine roar and collapses atop of me,breathing hard and with a fine line of perspiration across his brow.

And then I'm back to a wonderful reality again... Jack's scent is intoxicating as I inhale deeply. I slowly slide a hand up to trace the line of his jaw, his cheeks. . . I line his flesh, the raised skin of his many scars, and every distinct tattoo.

Long moments later, Jack falls idly to the bed beside me, but I lie inanimately, save for my ever pounding heart. And I just watch him. I gaze upon those thick black lashes, sultry, exotic cheekbones, and the twin braids of his beard lying against the tanned curve of his neck.

It's now that I realize I could fall in love with this man. Heart wrenching, tear jerking, blissfully spent, sweat soaked love.

Jack opens his eyes once his heart catches up with him, gazing back at me with most satisfied chocolate depths. He doesn't say a word as he gathers me in his strong arms, inhaling the scent of my hair before he places a lingering kiss to my temple. I settle against his side, a leg entwined with his own, and I lie my head on his warm chest while I contemplate all that just happened, over and over again.

For the first time in my life, I feel completely at peace.

His hands move along my back. "I can't stop touching ye. . ." he murmurs, placing kisses along my neck and shoulders.

I look up at him with bright, shining eyes, hair damp and cheeks flushed. He's watching me with such adoration and _want, _that it brings a smile to light my face. We're finally here, lying most satisfied in one another's arms,terribly content.

Shivers rise up my spine as his hands entangle in my long, black locks, messaging my neck and brushing back my hair. I groan softly and nuzzle his chest like a contented kitten. "That feels like Heaven. . ."

Unfortunately, his ministrations come to a stop. "Now why weren't ye declarin' that five minutes ago?"Jack questions playfully.

"Because," I smile teasingly."You obviously are uneducated on how to please a woman."

* * *

Cold shower, anyone?

It took me a while to finish this chapter because smut is new for me, and I've been really busy lately. But no worries, I have a lot of the next chapter already written, so I'll hopefully be finishing and posting that pretty soon.

Feedback, please!

FunkyFlamingo & SpanishEyes2: Thanks girls!

AJ-Sparrow: Oh, believe me, I could use some of that lovin' too!

DestinyHunter: Haha. I love that quote! I may use it...

Terradaina: Why were you in China? And I was also just joking about your reply to the smut, no worries. Haha.

Sereture: Aw, you're sweet. Thanks so much, you made my day!

PsychoticKitten: Haha. Yeah, I love the sexual tension between Andie and Jack as well. They're both wild, strange, lusty, and madly intelligent characters, which is why I think they fit so well together. A couple other people told me they also enjoyed the part on the roof for the same reason. I'll have to keep this in mind.

Jadeddreamz: I'm morbid as well. Sometimes I have to tune things down because I think they get a little _too_ morbid! Aww, and you said "fans" instead of "readers" which makes me smile. I feel important now, haha.

Lyra Potter: Oops, yeah, you're right, it is "aura". I know how to spell it, which is why I was surprised when you said that. Thanks so much for pointing it out! I'll have to fix that. Others often tell me they like the same aspects as Andie as you do; how she doesn't fall for Jack head over heals. Which I like too, considering I don't believe in love at first sight or anything of that sort. Other stories seem to rush into the love and romance too quickly, and I didn't want to do that.


	12. The Best of Life

**Chapter Twelve**

"_**I slept and dreamed that life was beauty.  
**__**I awoke– and found that life was duty."  
**__**-Ellen Stugis Hooper**_

Nuzzling the slope of Jack's neck kittenishly, I almost purr when he responds to my ministrations, grabbing me roughly by the waist and pulling me atop of him. He looks at me with the most soulful brown eyes and gently tucks strands of my black hair behind my ears.

"We have to go back to that house," I whisper.

Jack only groans in disappointment and tightens his hold on me. His lips trace that particular spot behind my ear, causing me to shiver. "Let's wait until it's dark."

I lay particularly still for a moment. Considering there are no windows in the attic, I have to rely on my other senses to prove my instincts correct. It's not long until I hear crickets chirping from beyond these walls. "It is dark," I say with a knowing smirk, before sliding off him. Swatting away his roaming hands, I innocently slip out of the bed and attempt to gather my lost clothing.

A long, interested whistle drags my attention back to the pirate lounging back in the bed. He's grinning famously, his muscled arms stretched up comfortably behind his head.

I almost blush at the look in those dark depths. "Here," I say, throwing his shirt and tunic at him.

"Look at ye," he chuckles, "Being all business-like."

I rummage through a set of drawers until I find a short, black silk shift. Slipping it on, I turn to face him, garters in hand. "Well, look at it this way," I supply, "The faster we go to that house, find out what they're doing, and advise a plan to stop it. . . the more time we have to spend in bed."

"Or the more time we spend in bed, the more I take it off your mind," Jack suggests, pulling me to him for a deep, toe-curling kiss.

"There is," I pant, trying to catch my breath between kisses, "No time to waste."

His lips have never tasted so pleasurably sinful. "Who's wastin' time?" he asks, "We're just making the best of life."

I kiss him back, but I know we shouldn't be doing this right now. We've already distracted each other enough. "Can't Jack," I pull away, hoping he can't see the want in my eyes. But secretly, I only want him to kiss me again, to distract me from life forever. But, of course, nothing ever happens that way. "It'll have to wait."

"Bloody tease," he growls.

I only grin, and tant him by lifting one smooth long leg to rest on the mattress close to his chest, and slowly begin to slide on the lace garters. "Me? A tease, Sparrow? You must be mistaken."

He scrambles up to retrieve his trousers. "Never, love," he denies. "You've been taunting me since the day we met and ye know it."

"Only a little," is my reply.

88888

"What number is that?"

"Five."

I sigh. This is probably the hardest game of twenty questions I've ever played! "I'm running out of things to ask!"

"It's not that hard, love. We've just begun," Jack replies.

We're on our way to the cottage, with Knox in toe, when I abruptly realize that I know so much about _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, but not the man himself. I've heard all the stories, been told all the tales. But I don't know many of the _little_ details. The tiny things that make this pilfering pirate who he is. And something, I'm not sure what, made me realize that I was actually curious to find out.

"Favorite food?" I ask, snapping my fingers proudly. Let's admit; that's a good one. Typical, but one of the most genuine questions one could ask.

"Rum."

"Rum isn't a food, you idiot," I reply, trying my best not to laugh.

"It is for me," he defends. This man is hopeless!

I look up to see the cottage is in sight, with it's boarded windows and it's guttering roof. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire thing just collapsed right here! But it must have been quite a sight at one time with it's mammoth size and impressive outer details.

"Favorite pirate?" Jack interrupts my thoughts.

I smile wickedly. "Captain Barbossa."

Before I even met Jack, I knew who he was. Of course I hadn't actually _met_ him, or had any idea of what he looked like, besides the 'dark and handsome' details I had been fed from various sources. But I had done my share of research. You don't just waltz up to the most famous pirate in all the Caribbean and know nothing about him.

But Jack stops dead in his tracks at my words. "That's not funny, love."

"Of course it is," I argue, walking past him. It is my turn to ask a question now. _Hmm... _"Animal of choice?"

A second later, he's beside me again, complete with that strange drunken gait. "I hate bloody animals. Especially monkeys." He gives a shudder in example.

"Bad experience, Captain?"

"Ye could say that."

And there it was, the old shack itself. I really don't have a good feeling about this. "Let's hope no one gets shot this time," I say.

"All right, boy," Jack directs Knox forward, towards the main door. "It's your turn to shine." It's only now that I realize how much we've been ignoring him the entire way here, and how well he's complied. I'm hoping everything will go most smoothly. But, knowing how things usually go. . . they won't.

"Favorite place to be?" Jack continues with our game.

"I don't have one." Although, that's slowly beginning to change with him now in my life. . . As scary as that sounds.

"What do ye mean? Everyone has somewhere they love to be," Jack supplies.

I shake my head, following Knox past the open door. It's bare and empty inside, save for a few coat's of dust and hundreds of cobwebs. "Not me. What's yours?"

Jack smiles. "The sea. And me _Pearl_, of course." His eyes get this thoughtful and most aloof look whenever he speaks of such.

"You really love that ship, don't you?" I observe aloud.

He grins and places a hand over his heart. "Me pride and joy."

Knox kneels down, throwing a grand but musty floor rug aside, revealing a small trap door hidden in the floor boards.

"Well, look at that," I say. "They sure are crafty necromancers, aren't they?"

He flips up the iron latch and opens the trap door most carefully. With that, he climbs into the opening expertly.

I look at Jack, a small playful smile lifting at my lips. "Ladies first," I announce smartly, waving my arm towards the door, signaling for the pirate to climb down before myself.

Jack's eyes mock glare at me in response, but he follows Knox down through the entry. "I'll take care of ye later," he threatens.

"Ooh," I laugh as I watch him disappear beneath the floor. "Promise?"

Needless to say, I'm surprised when a calloused hand reaches out to grasp my ankle. I jump and release a quiet gasp, but half-heartedly kick it away with my boot before following him below. There is a long, black path ahead of us.

Jack only smiles with that confident smirk and says, "Captain Jack Sparrow is a man of his word."

Yeah, I bet he is. "What happened to 'I'm a dishonest man and I'm damn proud of it!'?" I ask, walking ahead of him in attempt to catch up with Knox.

"I am dishonest to the bottom of me measly black heart," Jack confirms. "And I admit it. Which makes me a man of me word."

I roll my eyes. "We'll see about that."

88888

I don't know who created this path beneath the old, abandoned house, but I must say: it's impressive!

It's about a five or ten minute walk from the trap door of the cavern, at least when you're walking as carefully and stealthily as we are. But it seems to take _hours._

"How much longer?" I direct at Knox.

"Only a few steps further," he responds, utterly surprising me.

And so I do as he says. Behind the corner is a large cavern. The dirty, dusty, mud floor is covered in exotic rugs, the air thick and musty. Lit torches line the mud packed walls, illuminating everything in a most golden, innocent light, and confusing me into thinking this is all just a dream.

"Wow," Jack interjects from behind me, placing one calloused hand on the small of my back.

Knox moves into the room, but the pirate and I stay behind, watching from the chilling shadows of the corner.

There are people everywhere. Sleeping, standing, chatting aimlessly in small groups. A woman with black eyes and blood red lips turns to Knox as he approaches. Even at the sight of her, a cold, bewitching wave climbs up my spine, but I can only note of her beauty. She says his name loudly, with a certain tisk-tisk element to her icy tone. "You didn't return from your shift last night. Where have you been?" She asks slowly, absolutely fake. A most malicious smirk twists at those stained lips.

Knox looks uneasy and I'm quietly cursing him under my breath. This will certainty not end well.

"There were two men trying to trespass," he lies. "I had to chase them off."

"And it took you all night?" The woman responds, obviously not buying his tale. I feel every one of my muscles tense up.

"I followed them and waited outside incase they were to return." Knox straightens his spine, trying his best to look confident. It only helps a little.

"Now, what would happen is you weren't here to stop someone else who tried to trespass?" The woman's eyes are the darkest I've ever seen.

Knox is quiet for a moment. "I... I don't know, ma'am."

"Maybe you should have though of that beforehand," she advises.

She must be the Queen Bee, the Goddess of the group, by the way she speaks. Even by the way she moves! Everything about this woman screams controlling and confidence.

But before Knox can even respond, she turns and reaches into a large clay pot, kept on a small table behind her, and marked by many colorful symbols. The one that catches my eye the most is the red, stained the same crimson as her full lips.

My mouth drops open as her slender hand pulls a large cobra from the pot, hissing, with large red eyes and ebony scales. Knox grows obviously frightened as he registers what is about to happen, and he stumbles backwards toward us, trying his best to put as much space between himself and the life-threatening reptile.

The woman smiles an evil smirk. "Tell Eva you're sorry," she advises to him, holding the cobra towards him at arms length.

But the snake has no interest in Knox. It lets out a long kiss, black pitchfork tongue darting out towards Jack and I. Instinctively, I step back, wrapping fingers around the pirate's brawny arm, dragging him deeper into the shadows with me. "The curse," I whisper into his ear. "The cobra can smell it."

Jack's hand presses harder into my back, almost protectively; and sends a strong feeling of stability and safety through my veins. But as he leans up to reply-

The woman throws the snake in our direction, sending us flying in two different directions. It lands at my feet, hissing and darting predatorily. Instinctively, I jump over it, my ankle just inches away from being snake bait.

"Knox!" I call, "Come on!" I don't know why, but something tells me not to leave him here. I guess I'm not really fond of leaving _anyone_ with a poisonous animal.

Before I can even see if he's following, Jack grabs me tightly by the wrist and darts back down the tunnel, pulling me close behind.

"Follow them!" I hear a female voice call from the rear of us. Pairs of pounding footsteps follow in suit, but thankfully, we have a good lead in front of them.

By the time we reach the trap door, the others are close to catching up. The only good news is, Knox got out in time.

Jack pushes me towards the wall, the door hovering above my head. We're only a few feet away from escaping. "Go," he orders, and quickly unsheathes his sword.

Even after all the dangerous situations I've been in, my heart still pounds ecstatically, my adrenaline pumping frantically. "What? Sparrow, are you mad?"

"Dammit, Andie, listen to me just this once!"

The footsteps are so close now that I can see three figures moving in the darkness. "Go on," I advise Knox, nodding towards the wooden steps ledged into the mud wall. He climbs them quickly, and I do the same, looking back just once to see the pirate slam the hilt of his sword into a man's skull. Jack will be okay. He can take care of himself. If I didn't know this, I wouldn't be taking the chance.

Once Knox and I are safe and sound above land again, he makes a run for it. Unfortunately for him, I grab the fawn collar of his tunic and pull him back. His clumsy feet fall out from under him and he lands with a loud "Oomph!" right on his back.

"Stay," I order, placing one boot on his chest in warning.

But a loud crash sends my attention back to the trap door, which is now closed, a rugged pirate standing over it. He's brushing his hands off and grinning smugly like he's just saved the universe. Not likely.

"Did you kill those men?" Knox asks, dumbfounded.

But Jack shakes his head, proving the boy wrong. "They'll just be wakin' up with a hell of a headache."

I walk right over to him and punch him hard in the chest. "What is wrong with you?" I demand.

Jack steps back and rubs the spot with a calloused hand. "Yer welcome."

"You could have been killed!" I exclaim.

"And ye as well," he argues.

Suddenly Knox lets out a loud painful groan from beneath my foot. "Can you let me up? Soon your boot will be leaving bruises and my back is starting to hurt something awful."

Sending one last annoyed glance at Jack, I step away from him. "But don't think you're going anywhere," I tell Knox.

He gets up off the dirty floor, wiping off his shirt and grey trousers with the palms of his hands. "Haven't you used me enough?" he complains. "What else do you need me for?"

"Everything," I comply. "You know so much that we don't. You're our scapegoat."

"I don't want to be your scapegoat! Can't you kidnap someone else?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Look, we just saved your life. Therefore, you're going to suffer until this is over. Got it?"

And that's what you get for messing with Andie Bryant!

* * *

This chapter gave me a headache. I hope it didn't result the same for any of you.

_**cough**_ _review _**_cough_**

Terradaina: Aw, thank you! Wow, a trip to China for spring break? I wish I could have done the same!

AJ-Sparrow: I'll join you for that cigarette! Amazing? You are too sweet!

Sereture: I wouldn't say Andie is in love. But she is certainty interested enough.

CaptainMarySparrow: Haha. I'm glad to see the last chapter made you that speechless. That was exactly what I was going for!

Funkyflamingo: Thanks very much!

Beezel: Rofl. I know the difference between the two, but I guess I wasn't paying attention while I was writing it. Haha. Oh my God, that gave me the biggest laugh. I've been laughing about it all week. Thanks for telling me! I'll be sure to change that right away!

Jadeddreamz: A bath scene _does_ sound good. I'll defiantly keep that in mind!

Peaches and Cream: Enjoy, darling! I hope you had a nice vacation.


	13. Investigations

**Chapter Thirteen**

"_**The secret of health for both mind and body is not to mourn for the past, worry about the future, or anticipate troubles, but to live life in the present moment wisely and earnestly."  
**__**-Buddha **_

"Her name is Ivory Nisa," Knox explains. "And if I were you, I'd quit now. I wouldn't want to challenge her. If she's determined, she won't stop until everything in her way is defeated."

Yeah, like I haven't heard that before! It's said about every criminal in time, believe me. This woman does not intimidate me any more than anything else I've ever faced.

"It won't be a problem." Jack says from beside me.

"Listen to Mr. Confidence over here," Mercy says with a laugh.

We're all sitting comfortably in the small parlor in the back room of the tavern, having a drink and chatting about the mission. Jack and I are sitting on the divan, while Mercy sits most casually atop one of the counters, and Emmet resides in a large wooden chair to my left. I have kicked my worn boots off and my legs are cozily stretched across both the comfy cushions and Jack's thighs. One of those rough hands is rested on my leg, beneath the hem of my black skirts, and unconsciously massaging my ankle.

"Oh, you have no idea," I supply. "I never stop hearing about the ingenious Captain Jack Sparrow and how unstoppable he apparently is."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "Ye, darling, are just as conceited as meself, if not more."

A smirk forms on my pink lips. "Possibly."

Knox sighs, tired and bored. "Can I go now?"

My attention snaps back to the mission at hand. "No, you can't," is my response. "So why is this Ivory Nisa living underground?"

"It's all apart of the ritual."

"The necromancy ritual?" I inquire.

He nods. "She's been trying for months now, but she can't seem to get it right."

"Why is she doin' this in the first place?" Jack asks him.

"She was in love," Knox explains. "But he died. He drowned; I don't think they ever found who was at fault. In return, her grief has driven her mad."

"He was murdered?" Mercy asks. "What was his name?"

"Keaton Weiss, I believe."

"I remember hearing about that," Emmet supplies. "It happened about five months ago."

"Why would someone want to kill this guy?" I ask. Both Emmet and Knox shrug.

"Is everythin' ye do a bloody mystery within a mystery?" Jack questions me.

I inhale this for a moment. "Pretty much."

"Does it even matter why he was killed?" Emmet suggests. "It's the woman you're supposed to stop, not the murderer."

I nod. "Good point. But the little details are what matter most."

"Maybe Ivory has more she's hidin' than we thought," Jack remarks.

"You're probably right," I agree. "So Jack and I will investigate the murder why you look into the necromancy ritual." I instruct to Emmet and Mercy. They're used to helping me out with research and such. We've always made a great team. "Where's Chester?"

"He left," Mercy replies. "Oh, but he told me to give you something." With that, she exits the room in search for this _something_, the door swinging shut behind her swiveling hips.

I groan in obvious annoyance at my boss's sudden departure. "He always does this!"

"Where does he run off to?" Jack asks curiously.

"Robin isn't the only one who helps keep things in order," Emmet says. "He has others he needs to look after."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "Ye didn't tell me there were more."

"It makes me feel less special if I talk about it," I announce sarcastically.

Mercy returns, a small folded piece of parchment in hand. "He said it was important."

I sigh, but take the letter anyway. As I unfold it, all I can think of is the woman, Ivory, and how she is probably planning against us right now. This situation cannot get any more complicated.

...Or so I thought.

_Andie,_

_I've recovered some information that will certainly not fair well on your behalf. Beneath that rundown cottage is a group of people planning on raising a man from his grave. I do not have time to get into details- I'm sure you will discover them soon yourself- if you haven't already- but I will say that Loyal is in immediate danger, and I've gone to England to warn him. Prepare yourself; I'll be bringing him back with me whether he agrees to or not. You'll be surprised at his involvement in the situation._

_-Chester_

I'm speechless. Loyal, my one and only older brother, is coming here? After the five years we've been apart? After all of those horrible things that were said?

"Robin?" Mercy asks, her voice most concerned.

I look up, still not able to say anything.

"Are you all right? All the color just drained from your cheeks," she points out.

Jack touches my thigh, surprising me with it's warmth to my cold flesh. When I look up, his eyes are questioning and burning into mine with concern. "It's Loyal," I manage to say. "Chester's bringing him here."

"Yer brother?" Jack asks.

I nod, swallowing in attempt to moisten my dry throat. "Apparently he's in some trouble. Chester said he has something to do with the mission."

Emmet frowns. "You don't think he's the one who killed Keaton, do you?"

"I don't know," I reply, and I slide my legs from Jack's lap and place them back on the floor. "But we're going to find out."

"Do you even know how to do that?" Mercy asks. "I mean, it's not like you can just go ask Ivory herself."

"She has a point, love." Jack agrees.

"Well, who says we can't?" I supply, looking completely serious. "I think it's a fabulous idea!"

But obviously, my friends disagree. Everyone jumps to argue, throwing out their own theory on my madness. Except for Knox of course, who sits miserably in the corner. A part of me feels bad for him; he was dragged into a situation that he obviously does not want to be involved with. But it will all be over soon enough. I hope so, anyway.

"I'm kidding, calm down," I laugh. This time I do consider my options for a long moment. "Well, there are investigators here, right? Soldiers, police? They have to know something useful."

Knows scoffs loudly. "What makes you think that they will tell you anything?"

I raise one dark shapely eyebrow. "Don't sound so unfaithful, mate. There are many ways of getting information besidesasking them. They hold files and such. Besides, if I were to ask, they'd be telling me anything I wanted them to. Believe me."

Jack chuckles from beside me, but doesn't comment any further on the subject.

I reach for my boots, slipping them on and lacing them up. "I'm going to get something before we leave," I tell Jack as I raise to my feet.

"Like...?" he questions.

"Weapons. Just in case." And with that, I slip past them and cross the room to embark up the long narrow staircase to the attic. But after the first few steps I climb, I hear other footsteps coming up behind me. I know it's Jack, but I choose to ignore him. I know what he wants and I'm not willing to talk about it.

I swing open the door to my old room, going straight for the closet where I keep the weapons. They are exactly as I had left them.

"Love?" I turn to see Jack leaning back against the wooden doorframe, arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" I ask, bending to pull a small chest from the dark corner.

"What happened with yer brother?" he asks firmly. "And don't say 'nothin'' 'cause I know you'll be lyin'."

I sigh. "He left, Sparrow, I told you that."

"Aye, but _why_ did he leave?"

Frowning, I reply, "Why do you care? It's none of your business anyway."

He catches me roughly by the arm. "If he has somethin' to do with this mission, then it concerns me. Yer supposed to be protectin' me, am I right?"

I lower my eyes to his hand, gripping the skin on my forearm firmly. "I'm not so sure anymore."

"What?"

"I think you're supposed to be helping _me_," I reply. "Stop this mad woman, that is." I stand, leaving the trunk open and unoccupied. "Or that's how it seems to be."

"Either way," Jack declares. "I still wanna know what happened."

I watch him for a long moment, realizing by his rare serious tone that he's not going to let up. Taking a deep breath, I prepare myself to discuss a subject I've never told anyone before. "I told you that Loyal left, but really, I was the one who fled. I have a job to do, you know? And because of it, he thought I was crazy." I sit down on the bed, and a moment later, Jack joins me.

"How so?" he asks.

"I was sneaking out at night and keeping secrets. Loyal was my best friend, so when he questioned me about it, I told him everything. About the curse, about the Signs of Athena." When I look up, Jack's watching me with soulful brown eyes. "And from then on, we were completely different people."

He inhales this. "And that's why ye left?"

I frown and shift on the bed, attempting to make myself more comfortable. "Not exactly."

Jack tenderly pulls me into his lap, and strangely, I suddenly realize how much I've been yearning for the feel of his warm skin beneath my fingertips. "Tell me," he says quietly, brushing loose strands of my long hair from my eyes. He's eager just to know about _me_. About my past, attempting to find out who I am. And deep down, it's feels pretty nice.

"Back in England, I wasn't exactly a peasant, Sparrow. My father had security around our land, although they were easy enough to get by. But one night when Loyal caught me sneaking out, he called one of the guards on me. The soldier was not much of a threat, and was unconscious in twenty seconds flat," I explained most conceitedly. "And Loyal tried to stop me as well, but I was having none of it. I was just so tired of sneaking around and living a life I didn't want to lead. So, I told him if he couldn't except who I was, then I was leaving."

One of those sailor's hands slid behind my neck, gently massaging the tense muscles there. This man really knows how to use his hands, I'll tell you that! "So ye left?"

I nod, but say nothing. The look in those chocolate depths is sending my stomach into a frenzy. Without even realizing it, I'm leaning forward and kissing him, forgetting all of my problems. His lips are soft and his taste is salty.

The moment his fingers begin undoing the ribbons and ties on the black bodice of my dress, I break away from him. "You have to stop going this," I accuse him.

He grins, trailing butterfly caresses over my skin. "Doin' what?" Jack asks innocently.

An abrupt gasp leaves my lips as he pulls me forwards by my hips and his teeth begin nipping behind my ear. "Distracting me," I explain.

His only response is a muffled, "Mmm," from between his busy lips.

"The Fort," I say, pulling away from him and doing my best to scramble to my feet.

"Right," he responds, rising to his own. "The Fort."

"The Fort," I repeat quietly, my mind still not on the mission.

Sighing, I go back to the closet, pulling out a small knife to keep hidden with my garter. I'm breathing deep in attempt to calm myself down.

Jack's already waiting at the staircase, his eyes still as dark as night. I walk past him quickly, not even willing to look at him.

I'm about to push past the back doors with Jack in toe, when I hear Mercy yell, "Be careful!" from down the hall.

"I always am," I smile in return.

The evening air feels fabulous on my heated skin. There's a cool breeze lofting about my long hair and tickling my neck.

"How long do ye think this will take?" Jack asks from behind me.

I risk a glance at him. "Not long."

88888

The moment the Fort is in sight, I speak up, informing Jack of the plan I've been thinking up the entire walk here. "All right, so I'll distract the guard while you look for any papers or clues on the murder."

"What if there aren't any?" Jack replies.

I consider this. "We'll then we're screwed, aren't we?"

"What about a signal?" he asks. "For when I find what we need?"

"Hmm," I scratch the back of my neck with long thin fingers, a gesture I seem to do when I'm contemplating something. "Knock on the door three times."

The Fort is quite a large building, with dark bricks and a somewhat rustic appearance. It's old, that's for sure, possibly by hundreds of years. There are at least four floors, although I don't know what they are all used for. And I would fill that curiosity if only we had enough time.

When I reach the door, I turn to say something to Jack, but he isn't there. I really need to put a bell around that pirates neck!

The door of the large ancient building cracks open, and I confidently step inside. I instantly see a guard, tall, with shaggy brown hair.

"Can I help you, miss?" he asks politely.

"I'm sure you can," I mumble, but he doesn't hear me. Instead I smile my best smile and say, "I'm sorry to bother you, sir, for I know a man of your power has plenty to do," I waltz towards him, swinging my hips demurely. "But I saw you while I was passing by, and I just had to say hello." I press closer to him and sweetly play with the collar of his shirt.

He looks most surprised as he raises his brow, looking down at me, or rather my scantily clad bosoms. "Well," he says, clearing his throat, "I'm glad you did."

I smile. "You must be so brave to deal with such horrible criminals every day." My lashes flutter and I lean into him, my fingers now stretching up to caress his neck, gently, seductively.

One of his hands come to rest on the small of my back, just above my backside. I suddenly feel so strange, so uncomfortable, which feels even more uneasy in itself. I love men, and that fact is certainly not a secret. This bloke isn't that bad looking, either!

"Indeed," the soldier says, "Sometimes it's a handful, but I seem to manage all right." he smiles, and I have to force one of my own as his hand travels lower, towards my backside.. "Someone has to keep the miscreants off the streets. And I do it to keep the women like you safe."

"Oh, it sounds so exciting!" I fake in exaggeration.

_Come on, Sparrow, hurry up. Where the hell are you?_

Unfortunately, the guard is quite tall, and I need to stand on my tiptoes in order to even look him in the eye. He seems interested enough, so I lean forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. I lean back to catch the expression on his face, and just as I expected, he's looking quite fond of himself. With that, I lean forward to kiss him again, the knot pulling even tighter at my stomach, when I hear a quiet knock at the door. Not a second later, another. And then another. _The signal. _

I pull back. "Unfortunately, sir, I must be leaving."

The look on his face is pained. "But-" I don't stick around to hear his reaction. I turn on the ball of my heel and waltz quickly to the door, swinging it open, when the man catches me by the arm. "What's your name?"

"Sadie Black," I lie. Let her deal with him later on, if he chooses in hunting me down. She deserves it, anyway!

I close the door quickly behind me, trying hard to keep from laughing, as Jack is waiting for me at the right of the building. The feeling in my stomach still has not loosened up.

"I see ye had yer fun," Jack observes.

"Not really," I say, "But he sure wishes I did. Sadie should be getting a visitor quite soon, if we're lucky."

Jack chuckles. "Ye gave him her name, didn't ye?"

"Of course!" is my response. "So, what did you find?"

The pirate captain holds up a couple pieces of parchment, one torn at the edges. I take them from him, my eyes glued to the flyer that reads, "WANTED!" from the top left corner to right. A sketch of Loyal's features, dark hair and smooth face, completed with that small scar above his eyebrow, are evident on the paper.

* * *

Wow, it seems like forever since I've last updated, although it's only been a week or two. I've been so busy with my highschool's Broadway Classics Review that I haven't had much time to work on this chapter, which is why I feel it reads rough. But tomorrow we have two performances, and then we're finished, so I can get back to working mucho hard on the next chapter!

By the way, I love reviews.

A Depp Girl, LoLoMo: A lot of people liked the 20 questions thing, & for some reason, I didn't think people would. . .

Supermonkey289: You think the last chapter was different from the others? How so?

Down2MarsGirl: I get the quotes from quoteland dot com.

Terradaina: Enjoy, darling!

CaptainMarySparrow: Yeah, Jack does seem to give the others a lot of headaches, doesn't he? Well, that's okay. He can give me a headache any time he wants!

FunkyFlamingo: Aww thanks, dear!

Lyra Potter: Haha, yeah, they probably should give Knox a break, but Andie is the kind of girl who would never let that go. I decided that I like Knox as well. He's kind of the cute lackey-type.

Sabrina: Thank you!

Silver-Solitude: You think I could be a published author? Thank you, you're sweet! And I liked your idea about the wounds connecting her to Jack. Although I won't use it in this story because of the way Andie obviously heals, I may use it in another. It's really clever.

Sereture: You're right, she did say that loving him was possible. And I love romances as well :). Haha, that's fine about taking the idea for the profile thing; I don't mind.


	14. Throw Away the Key

**_Note:_** This chapter again has some adultcontent around the beginning of the chapter, so please skip those parts if it's not your ideal reading fancy.

"_**What you do speaks so loudly that I cannot hear what you say."  
**__**-Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Shuffling through the few papers that Jack found in the Fort's files, I come to a sketch of Keaton Weiss himself. Beneath the sketch of his appearance, cold eyes and a dark goatee, are a few snippets of personal information.

"It says here that Keaton was a soldier," I point out to Jack.

He nods. "I noticed. So, the question is, why would yer brother be interested in killing someone who works for the government? From what ye told me, he doesn't seem like one to be breaking rules."

"He's not," I agree. "None of this makes any sense!"

"I'm sure Loyal will clear everythin' up when he and Chester get here," Jack confirms.

Abruptly, my ears burn with footsteps from behind us. Turning cautiously, I see Ivory Nisa standing only a few feet away, hands on her thin hips and eyes a haunting black. "I guarantee, Mr. Sparrow, that when Loyal Butler reaches this island, he will not have the chance to make _anything_ clear."

I glare, despising her for posing a threat to a member of my family, and just as much for using our last name. So many memories come flooding back by just hearing that one word; _Butler_.

"Don't look so livid, Miss Bryant," she says, surprising me. By using my pen name, it's now apparent that she doesn't yet know I'm related to Loyal. Or, my true identity, for that matter. "I'm only speaking the truth."

"What is it that you want?" I ask quite bluntly. I don't even want to know how she found our names.

A haunting grin turns up those stained lips. "I should be asking you the same question. You're the ones who kidnaped one of my accomplices, snuck into my abode, and then ran off without even an introduction."

"What can I say?" I smirk. "I'm not too fond of snakes."

"Ah," Ivory says, "But Eva's more than fond of you. How did you come across that curse of yours, anyway?" Her tone is smoky and persistent.

"That is none of your business," I snap, but with seemingly more confidence than ever before. Like Jack said, I'm a terrific actor. But truth be told, this woman actually makes me slightly nervous. She's somewhat chilling and entirely unpredictable.

A slow smile lifts at her cheeks but does not touch her cold eyes. "I see. Well, if you're not going to make the situation any easier, then we will most defiantly take it the hard way."

And with that, she walks away and into the cold shadows.

I feel Jack's rough palm touch the small of my back, and his breath against cheek as he says, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

88888

"In order to raise a person who has been murdered, you need the life source of the man who killed him," Emmet says, pointing to a couple notes he had taken from an old, musty book that sits upon the counter. He apparently has a friend who is very interested in the super natural and no doubt obsessed with _death_, and had convinced him to let us borrow it. The world is full of many crazy, strange people.

"Which means," Jack begins, "That Ivory will need Loyal's blood to rise Keaton from his grave."

"And he's coming here!" I groan. _Nice one, Chester._ "It'll be incredibly easy for her to get him now."

"Not if we get to him first, love," Jack argues.

I try to think positive. "Well, let's just hope we do."

Emmet rises from his seat on the divan a few feet from Jack. "Well, I'm exhausted," he announces. "Mercy has already retired and I think I'm going to do the same." He comes over, taking my hand, and gives it a little comforting squeeze. "We'll keep Loyal safe. Don't worry, Robin."

I smile. "Thanks for all your help."

"Anytime." He turns to look at Jack, giving him a friendly smack on the shoulder. "Goodnight, the both of you." He nods at me, that warm smile still lifting at his lips, and then exits the room, leaving Jack and I to our lonesome.

"Well," the pirate says with a smirk.

"Well," I respond. Watching him with amused hazel eyes and one raised brow, he lurks closer, pulling me slyly into his arms.

Jack's lips unresistantly descend upon mine, and I comply without a second's thought, wrapping my arms firmly about his neck. His pace is slow and sweet, as usual, but with just as much passion as ever before. I incautiously part my lips, allowing his tongue access to my own. Heat flows through my veins and pools at my stomach, lingering there as he tangles one hand in my hair and brushes the other along my waist.

Everything seems so much more tender, more _unforgettable_ when I'm with Jack. It's something that he does, the way he makes me feel, although I haven't yet placed my finger on what, that makes me urn for more of him.

Suddenly I'm slammed violently into the counter behind me, Jack's hands holding me tightly by the waist and his lips, so demanding, crushing against my own with bruising force. My head is so hazy, my mind blank and body responding to his caresses on it's own accord. It's almost an animal attraction.

"There's somethin' about ye," Jack begins, his hands roaming, grabbing at my clothing and touching anywhere he can, as those chapped lips travel and nip about my collar. "That drives me absolutely insane."

I press my curved frame against him, feverishly working on the buttons of his tunic. It's difficult, with those ivory teeth at my breasts and those hands tracing about my backside. The pirate captain releases a deep groan from the center of his chest, which, in return, causes ice cold tremors to climb down my spine.

I want him, hard, driving, passionate, and pounding inside me, causing me to break, to fall, and to die in that very ditch he trapped me in ever since the beginning. I want him to bury me alive in his very depths, to lock me in and throw away the key.

I push him back, hard, away from me, but soon follow his path to kiss him again, pulling him towards the table. Jack lifts me easily against him, and I instantly wrap my legs about his waist as he quickly sets me atop the flat surface, never taking his sweet mouth away from mine. My movements are entirely graceful as I push him onto his back, heart racing feverishly and thighs trembling.

My lips travel from his neck to his chest, teeth nipping and eyes locked on his own. My dark hair falls in front of my face, blocking our sight when I cannot take his heavy gaze any longer. Jack tangles one hand in my black locks as the other graces against my thigh, caressing gently, taking his precious time.

I unbutton his grey vest and shirt, kissing each patch of skin that is exposed as I yet move lower, feeling those fingers holding onto my hair that much harder. Throwing the disposed clothing across the room half heartily, I press once last kiss above the waist of his trousers.

Flipping me onto my back, he slowly begins working on the ribbons and ties of my dress, teeth untying and eyes sparkling. My fingers trace along the muscles of his arms, just feeling and remembering the texture of them. His tongue and teeth mark along my stomach as we both work on pulling off my dress, possessing me with a intense feeling of sanctification.

All I can remember now is how he moves, how he tastes. When he touches me on the inside I feel an utmost perception of bliss, of not only physical but emotional happiness, before and after, that I've never felt with any man before. The others I've been with have always just been _there_. I'm a woman, and I have my own needs, just the same as any man. But with Jack, everything is different. I actually _feel_.

The sounds of our gasps, of quick breathing. . . it's all I can focus on to keep my head straight. If I loose myself completely, loose all control, it'll all be over. I want to drawl everything out as long as I can. I want this feeling to last forever.

When everything does end, after minutes and minutes (not long enough) of pure rapture, of the most physical and mental comfort, we lay here for a long moment, just watching each other with dark, dilated eyes.

"This is all going to end soon, you know," I remind Jack. When we stop Ivory, when everything is done and finished. . . I'll be leaving again. And alas, so will he.

His fingers caress my cheek, running imaginary lines from my temple to the corner of my lips. Finally, he leans down to kiss my mouth. "I know, darling. I know."

88888

I can't sleep. I don't know whether this fatigue is simply from worry or nervousness, but something is keeping me awake. On the other hand, Jack, who is snoring softly beside me, is obviously not having the same problem.

Trying the best of my abilities not to wake him, I detangle myself from his arms and slip quietly from the bed.

"Where are ye off to?"

I jump, pausing half way in lacing up my ebony dress. Jack is no longer making any noise, but laying comfortably on his side, facing me. His eyes are still closed.

"Just going outside for a smoke," I explain. Passing over to the side of the bed, I press one last kiss to his lips for the night. "Go back to sleep."

Once his eyes are closed once more, and the sound of deep breathing fills my ears, I slip on my shoes and grab that same bag of tobacco. Quietly, I close the door behind me and climb out from the window and onto the roof. I have so many memories out here. Almost every night I would roll up one of these tiny brown cigarettes and smoke out here, deep thinking on my mind. I could have lit up down in the tavern, but Mercy hates the smell. Besides, I like the view.

The smoke hits my longues and although there is a short, uncomfortable sensation, it's soon replaced by a calmness that relaxes both mind and bone.

I think about Loyal and my family. I think of how was life was before I left England. I hated it. Primped and pretty, I followed orders and awaited wealthy, fancy men to ask for my hand in marriage. I learned to waltz and speak French. And I hated every moment of it.

I'm so deep into my own thoughts that I almost don't hear the loud crash from inside. Quickly putting out the cigarette with my right boot, I jump up and climb back through the same window, wondering what all the noise is about.

Something creeps out from the shadows of the corner, almost stabbing me viciously in the side. But I'm quick, and my boot darts out to kick the knife from the man's hand. In return, I'm backhanded, hard, in the face. It leaves the metallic taste of blood on my tongue.

It's not long until another man thrusts out, grabbing me roughly by the hair. He receives a hearty punch in the face from my experienced fist, not to mention a heavy nose bleed, but almost instantly lets me go, stepping back a foot or so from the blow.

With that, the attic door swings open, revealing a dressed and very armed Jack Sparrow with questioning eyes.

"We've got company," I explain as I block another hit.

Before I know it, there are others joining the battle, coming up the stairs and attacking. It's now that I notice what they're trying to do: instead of _killing_ me, they're trying to keep me alive. And I know this because the men are grabbing at me, trying to hold me still. Not many have weapons, and those who do are mostly going for Jack.

"Fuck it," I hear someone curse, and in return I'm kicked hard from behind, sending my frame flying backwards and tumbling down the staircase. My head slams hard against one of the oaken steps, and the last thing I remember is the sound of my name in the dark, and the Mark of the Phoenix before my eyes.

* * *

This story is moving along pretty good! I'm so excited! By the way, I already have most of the next chapter written, so if you all review like crazy people, then I will have it up (hopefully) within the next couple of days. The more reviews sent, the faster I'll update.

P.S. I love you all.

LoLoMo: The bit about Andie's real name was in the first chapter, & no, I haven't revealed what it is yet. That will be in the next chapter.

CaptainMarySparrow: Thank you! Everything went great.

Terradaina: Andie has mentioned Loyal before, starting in the chapter "Fever", but no, he hasn't showed up in person yet. He does sound hot? Haha. How so?

Silver-Solitude: I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. Also, Andie's real name hasn't been mentioned yet, but I'm planning on revealing it in the next chapter.

Sereture: Yeah, I make those little typos all the time. If I remember, I'll go back and change them. And yes, I think Andie is falling, although slowly, for our favorite pirate. I mean, who wouldn't?

FunkyFlamingo: Sorry about the wait. I was really busy there for a while, but I'm back!

Sightlessmuse: Thank you! I'm glad you like!


	15. Bad Company

**Chapter Fifteen**

"_**Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."**_

_**-Buddha **_

My eyes open, although wearily, with the smell of the earth surrounding me and that same metallic taste of crimson in my mouth. Something isn't right.

A pain in my shoulders causes me to shift most unpleasantly, but it only causes another jolt to spread through my shoulders.

I'm lying by myself in a dark corner, gagged and bound, but I can hear quiet murmurings from only a few feet away.

"Ah, Andie," Ivory Nisa bends at her knees beside me, so close I can see bits of amber in her pitch black eyes. "I see you've come back to us. You've been out for most of the morning and afternoon," she says. "You're wasting away the day."

I would tell her to bite me if only this gag was not pulled so tight. And if I was sure she wouldn't actually do it. . .

"Sorry about the gag," she says, that malicious grin lifting at her lips. "But I know what kind of mouth you have, and honestly, I'm not willing to hear your profanity."

My hazel eyes narrow dangerously at her. What is the point to this? And most importantly, who does this bitch think she is!

"Let me just say, that you, Miss Bryant, are a hard girl to research. Changing your name with every new case you have so people, namely your family, cannot find you. It's smart, I'll give you that." Ivory turns her back to me for a moment, but when she turns again, Eva, the same cobra that almost sunk it's venomous fangs into the pale flesh of my ankle just yesterday, is held in her thin hands. "But alas, it's not impossible to find the truth about you."

My hazel depths do not move from the snake's own beady eyes. It stares back at me most eerily, darting it's pink pitchfork tongue out feverishly.

"You had a bad experience with snakes, didn't you? More than one, in fact," Ivory presents. "But the most interesting was when you were just a little girl. Back when you still lived in England with your father. Manning Butler is his name, I believe. The Duke," she greatly emphasizes, almost mockingly. "And you, the little duchess, awoke with dozens of slimy cobras tangled in your bed sheets. Isn't that right, _Emery_?"

I freeze at the sound of that name. No one has called me that in years. And frankly, I used to take comfort in that fact.

"Can I call you Emery?" I glare back at her, wishing my hands and feet were not cuffed, so I could tear her snow white throat out. "Oh, yes, I've learned a lot about you."

I feel so naked, although my clothes are still completely intact. What doesn't this wench know?

"Let me give you a slight overview," Ivory says, just as she had been reading my mind. "You were born the thirty-first of October, a beautiful baby girl with skin as fair as porcelain and hair as black as the night sky." With this, she places the cobra carefully at my feet. It slithers, tongue still darting, even closer.

"A year later, your mother died giving birth to what would have been your little sister. And all you have left of Lillian Butler, the woman who gave birth to you, is a golden locket which your father gave to you the night of your sixteenth birthday."

The snake is now wrapping itself around my left foot. The feel of it's scales against my skin is almost sickening.

Ivory leans forward on the balls of her heeled feet to look me right in the eye. "That's also the night you lost your virtue to that adorable stable boy you were secretly involved with." The evil woman grins most confidently. "I'm sure Jack Sparrow would love to hear about him, wouldn't he?" I squeeze my eyes shut. The last thing I want to do is involve Jack in anything dealing with my past. She stands, turning to look across the dark room. It's the first time I notice another figure in the room. "Isn't that right, Captain?"

My heart almost comes to a complete stop. There, cuffed and bound just the same, is the pirate, hat missing and mouth silenced.

Ivory turns to give me a smirk. "He's quite fond of you, Emery. Put up quite a fight when we tried taking you with us. I was just going to kill him, but then I figured we could take him along. He's quite the handsome pirate, wouldn't you agree?" Instead of the inspired grin I would normally expect from him, a predatorial fire is seen in his eyes.

"Well," Ivory says, stalking closer to me. "I think I will leave the two of you with that to discuss." She removes the fabric from my mouth, and surprisingly, unwraps the snake from around my thigh, her eyes twinkling with pure mischief.

"I am going to kick your ass before this is over," I promise.

She smiles. "Now, now. That's not the kind of language a young woman of your class should be using," Ivory tsks. "Your father would be appalled!"

With that, she moves across the room to remove Jack's gag, looming over him most seductively. I stubbornly look away and don't even dare to glance back his way until I hear Ivory leave the room, humming joyfully to herself.

After many long, uncomfortable moments of silence, Jack speaks. "Duchess, huh?"

I quietly beg him not to start. "Jack, please-"

But he's not giving up. "Should I call ye Andie or Emery, now? Or maybe I should bow like a true gentleman and ask for yer permission to speak before I do so."

I glare at him. "You knew Andie wasn't my real name. You knew that I lived a completely different life before I met you. The details have never mattered before."

"Of course they mattered," Jack argues. "I just wish ye could have trusted me enough to tell me the truth."

I take a breath. "I do trust you, Jack. More than anyone." I'm not sure how this slipped out, but for some reason I'm glad it did.

We're both quiet for a long while. The silence isn't from tension any longer, but thoughtful. I ponder over my plan to get both Jack and I out of here, while I suppose he is busy thinking about all of what Ivory just shared.

But finally, Jack once again breaks the reverie. "Ye know that Loyal is gonna take ye back with him, don't ye? When this is all over, that is."

I inhale this for a long moment. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"Then think about it," he advises. "This is no place for a duchess."

I frown. "Maybe you've forgotten, Captain, but I don't really stay in once place for too long."

"Yeah," he says. "I know."

Silence.

"So how are we gonna get out of here?"

88888

By nightfall, Ivory seems to have other plans for us. She and three other men return and untie our feet so we can walk. When we reach the lake, I start to pull everything together. On a nearby tree was the Mark of the Phoenix, branded deep into the bark of a willowed tree, clear as day. This must of been where Keaton was killed.

Two men nearly drag me to the waters edge. I look into the crystal water, gazing back at my placid reflection. My skin is as snow white as ever in the moonlight, my ebony hair down and draping over my shoulders. It's held back by the gag in my mouth, but still a few strands have managed to fall against my cheek.

I look up when I hear voices. Ivory is standing back by the tree with the mark, surrounded by lit candles and chanting darkly in Latin. Her eyes are closed and her face is the appearance of deep concentration. Jack is standing a few feet behind her, held by three others.

"This can' t be good," I murmur. _What has Loyal gotten me into?_

Suddenly, the chanting stops. I turn, but with much effort, considering I have two bulky men holding me almost painfully tight. I see four dark figures walking, almost proudly, towards the lake.

After many long moments, I can see Emmet, Mercy, Knox, Chester, and my older brother approaching Ivory. It's now that I realize: I'm the bait. Loyal and I have the same blood; it's either me or him. I hope they have a plan. . .

"Are you bloody mad?" I ask Chester as he passes Ivory and Jack, lurking closer to the lake, but not too close.

He frowns. "Just trust me on this."

"No deal," I hear Ivory say, and the brawny men jerk me farther away from Chester, their hold tightening to an almost bruising force.

"You wanna lighten up?" I direct towards the man on my right. "You're going to break my arm." But he only growls in return, his eyes piercing and cold. "Guess not," I murmur quietly.

Jack looks over at me, his face unreadable. "What's going on?" I mouth to him, but he only opens his mouth, then shuts it in defeat. Shrugging his shoulders, he nods towards Loyal. My brother is standing beside Emmet, a true friend, and talking to Ivory, who looks both smug and peeved.

Suddenly, a fight breaks out. Emmet and Chester draw their swords, and Ivory's people do the same. But something draws my attention towards the hillside, and surprisingly, I can see more figures in the dark. After many long, stressful moments, I realize who these people are: Jack's crew. Ivory is now most outnumbered.

The sound of metal against metal stings my ears. And so the battle has officially begun! Rodney, who appears as brave as I have ever seen him, frees Jack from his bounds, and Emmet indulges himself in a duel with the men who were keeping the pirate captive.

In order to free myself, I jerk my head back, smashing skulls with the man holding me to my right. He stumbles back, holding his nose, while instantaneously freeing me of his grip. I quickly swing at the other bloke's ugly face, knocking him out cold, although he attempted to fight back. Now if only I could find a sword. . .

I glance over at Jack, only to see that he's engaged in a duel with two of Ivory's accomplices. Deciding easily that I'll both save him the trouble and quench my thirst for a fight, I quickly grab one of the men, and before he can react, smash his thick head against the trunk of the tree behind him.

Jack raises a brow as I retrieve the man's discarded sword. "Well, that's one way to get a weapon," he says. I simply grin at him in reply.

Another man charges in my direction, jaw set and nostrils flaring. I raise my sword to meet his, once, twice, three times, as I block his attempts to strike at my flesh. But by the fifth swing, he's an unconscious mess of arms and legs upon the ground.

A sound from my left drawls me towards Mercy. She's not exactly trained with a sword, although I'm proud with all she's done in order to protect herself this far.

"Hey," she says as I run up beside her.

"Hi," I reply. I take care of her opponent not a minute later, but stop to give her a friendly smile before I run off again. "You okay?"

She nods. "I'm managing pretty well."

I smile. "All right. But stay close. I don't want to take any chances."

"Andie!"

I turn on my heel at the sound of my pen name, surprised to see Jack running towards me. An unknown expression is covering his handsome features, and his hand grips my arm in a supportive manner. "They took Loyal. I didn't get over to him in time."

I look up towards the hill, seeing three men practically dragging my struggling brother farther and father away. And without a single thought, I take off without looking back. I'll be damned if I let Ivory get away with both kidnaping my brother and raising her lover from the ground!

But before I can reach him, I'm grabbed roughly from behind. The cold medal of a blade is pressed into the flesh of my neck, and fingers dig viciously into my side. I may not be willing to let Ivory win this battle, but she's obviously not going to allow me the victory either.

"Anyone moves and the Duchess here is gone," Ivory threatens to the battle surrounding us. I can almost hear those blood red lips turn up into a smile.

"You know what I hate?" I ask her, as though we've been friends for years. "Being the damsel in distress."

And what that, I jerk my neck back so my skill collides with her own. She falls back, blinking a few times to clear her vision. I take this chance to look up, seeing Jack has already set off up the hill after Loyal and his captors. Ivory sees this, anger flaring up in her black eyes at the threat. She knows it will be simple for Jack to retrieve Loyal- her life source for the ritual.

"Face it," I say, "It's over, Ivory. He's gone and you're not going to get him back. Beckoning him from his grave will not change that; he won't be the same man you knew."

The young woman frowns. "What do you know of it?" she demands. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone you would give your life for! You don't even know what love is!" And for good measure, she sends her fist flying into my face. I almost fall back from the force.

"Of course I know what love is," I bite back. "I'm not an emotionless beast. And I've lost someone as well, just as you said earlier. I understand that desperate feeling to do anything in order to bring them back. But you have to suppress that. You're still grieving, but you can't expect to raise Keaton from his death, and for him to welcome you with open arms. It doesn't work that way."

She swings at me again, the pain and anger most apparent on her face, but I manage to duck out of harms way. "I know all of this," she says. "I'm not some foolish little girl playing with magic just because she can."

"If you know that it's not the real Keaton you'll be bringing back, then what's the point?" I wonder aloud.

"Just to have any part of him with me," she replies, and I feel a pang of sympathy inside for her. She may be a selfish, vindictive bitch, and maybe slightly insane, but I can almost understand her motives. Almost.

"I'm sorry you lost him, Ivory, I really am. But I cannot let you do this."

She doesn't look surprised, and lifts her sword before me, the blade silver and glinting. "Tis a fight to the death, then."

But frankly, I'm not frightened by a crazy woman with control of a sharp weapon. Actually, I'll bet she's thinking the very same thing about me. "Indeed."

With that, we both strike, swords glinting in the moonlight and feet circling left. So she can handle herself in a sword fight, that part is obvious. But can she handle herself in a one-on-one battle with Andie Bryant?

* * *

I owe you all an apology. I said I would get this chapter out last week if you all reviewed like crazy, and you did, but I still didn't get it up. I went through a couple days of writers block, and then I had to find the time and energy to work on it. School has been a little hectic lately, considering we're boarding on only two weeks left, and my mom has been pretty strict on time limits with the computer. But the point is, I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner, and I promise to make it up to you.

With that, I want to let the readers/reviewers of my first PotC fanfiction, "Surfacing", know that yes, I am currently working on a sequel. It has taken me a while to come up with a storyline and such, but I think I've got it down. So be looking forward to that!

Anyways. . . You all know how much I love some good detailed feedback. . . so how about it?

Funkyflamingo: Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

Terradaina: Ah, yes. Scars (especially on Jack) are very sexy. Haha. I love your comment about Ivory and sounding like a skank. Very entertaining.

Super Monkey289: I've never read Nancy Drew so I wouldn't really know. . . but yes, I purposefully wrote this story to be a mystery.

AJ-Sparrow: Aww, thank you!

A Depp Girl: Sorry, I don't really know what to say about the end of the last chapter. Sorry it confused you. No one else mentioned that, so I'm not sure if it was me or maybe it just needs another read through.

Down2MarsGirl: Maybe we _do_ have ESP! We have a special author/reader connection haha.

Lyra Potter: Enjoy, my darling!

Silver-Solitude: I love your idea about the bleeding wounds! It's so creative. Although I probably won't use it in this story, I may include it in a different fic or a possible sequel, if that's okay with you.

Sereture: You're sweet. I like that Andie is attempting to concentrate on the physical too, although she still feels so much for him. I'm planning on going into further details on that in the future.

ComfortablyNumb89: Wow. Your review made my day! No, my entire week! Thanks for everything you've said, and I'll be looking forward to further feedback from you.

Jack's Pretty Skirt Lady: Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it.


	16. Vanishing Acts

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**"A man who won't die for something is not fit to live."  
**__**-Martin Luther King Jr. **_

Clashing swords, wounded clothing, high egos. . . I was starting to believe this duel would go on forever! That was, until, I saw Jack and Loyal, safe and sound, running towards the still ongoing battle between the necromancers and the crew of the _Black Pearl_.

"This means nothing," Ivory hisses between clenched teeth, obviously having seen Loyal's return as well.

"No, but it means quite a lot," I quip.

Looking out over Ivory's shoulder, I notice the edge of the large blue lake is growing closer and closer. Deciding to take advantage of my dominant position, I quickly snake one leg out, as my right arm lunges forward, the sharp tip of my sword almost piercing her abdomen. In response, Ivory jumps back to dodge the sudden movement, simultaneously tripping over my outstretched foot and slipping most unstealthily into the shimmering water. And if it wasn't for her long, skinny fingers grabbing a tight hold about my left wrist, I would have grinned in victory.

The moment my head is beneath the water, my hazel eyes snap open. Ivory is not in sight, but something still weighs me down, far from the surface. I squint, trying my best to free myself from the tight clutch.

My longues and chest burn, needing the relief of oxygen to fill them. I'm beginning to grow lightheaded, but I resist in shutting my eyes for fear of slipping away. I struggle to see, but after a moment, a thin white hand registers as it wraps tighter about my ankle.

My hair floats about my face in a crazy haze in the water, hiding my eyes in a black blanket. My lack of air finally catches up with me, and my kicking form grows still. I've almost lost all consciousness when a strong arm wraps itself about my middle, and almost hesitantly, the hand grasping my ankle fades away.

The next thing I remember is a demanding caress against my lips and an almost painful pressure on my chest. Abruptly, air fills my longues, pushing out the water from my throat and throwing me into an intense coughing fit.

"Andie?" a familiar voice calls.

My weary eyes open, and I'm surprised to see a soaking wet Jack Sparrow hovering over me, with Rodney and Emmet kneeling at my sides. The pirate's dark depths search mine, but I don't know what he's looking for. My breath is coming in quick bursts, my chest rising and falling heavily.

"Are ye all right?" Rodney asks.

I nod, but my head is pounding. "Where's Ivory?" I ask, staring back as Jack's entire crew is standing about, watching us, but none of Ivory's accomplices are in sight.

Jack's eyes move from my own to the lake behind me. "I didn't see her."

"You mean she never surfaced?" I ask.

Jack shakes his head, sending little water droplets this way and that. "No. I figured ye were goin' to, but ye never did, so I dove in after ye. Love, what happened down there?"

I sit up the best I can. "She was pulling me down by my ankle. I couldn't get away."

Jack outreaches a dirty hand to help me up. I instantly look for Loyal, my eyes searching through the cliques of men. I don't see him, nor Mercy.

"She took him back to the tavern," Jack explains, easing my worry. "They're both fine."

I smile, but don't have the nerves to thank him for all that he's done. Saving my life, most importantly. That will have to wait. "What happened to the rest of them?"" I ask, referring to the other necromancers.

"They. . . vanished.," Jack replies, placing one hand on my waist as though he's afraid I cannot keep myself up.

"They just disappeared?" I ask, dumbfounded, although the unusual is most normal for me.

He nods. "And as it seems, Ivory has done the same."

"Or drowned," I consider. "But how can someone just vanish into thin air? Is that even possible?"

"Apparently," Jack replies. "But I think we should be gettin' back to the tavern, savvy? Mercy seemed a bit nervous to be alone with a wanted fugitive. We should probably get there before someone else finds out Loyal's in town. We'll come up with our next move there."

"All right," I say. "Good idea."

But Jack still orders half the crew to stay and keep watch, just in case Ivory surfaces or decides to reveal herself. Obviously, Jack agrees that this is not yet the end of the battle.

88888

The pounding silence between my brother and I is more than deafening. The tension is so thick that I cannot even look at him. I hate my friends for leaving us in here alone. Mercy said we needed time to "catch up", but we all know what is really about to happen; I will demand to know why the hell Loyal got me into this mess in the first place, and he will yell and argue with me for leaving in the first place.

I wasn't expecting it, but suddenly, Loyal pulls me into a tight, loving embrace. I instantly go rigid, but after a moment, I relax. "I'm glad you're all right," he whispers.

"Me too," I reply. "Who else would save your ass?"

Loyal laughs, a sound from home that I've missed all along. "I see you still haven't lost your sense of humor."

"Loyal," I say, ignoring his comment. "What happened with Keaton Weiss?"

His smile fades. "I just got here, Emery, don't you want to just catch up first? We have time."

"We might not," I argue. "We don't even know where Ivory is."

"All right," he gives in. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Starting with why you were in Helena Port in the first place, and ending with why you killed him."

Loyal takes a breath. "I'm not going to lie to you," he says. "Keaton was going to blackmail us. When you left, I wasn't going to let you run off unprotected. I sent him after you, told him to keep his distance, but to keep a sharp eye."

"So that's how Ivory knew everything she did," I concluded. "Because Keaton knew it all from working with you." Loyal simply nods, and I adjust Jack's coat around my shoulders and damp hair. His scent is stained into the deep blue fabric; the spice of Caribbean rum and the salt of the sea. It gives me a sense of comfort and stability.

"But the bastard was greedy, and wanted our families rank and fortune," Loyal continues. "And when I declined, he promised to kill you, sending me every last gory detail. Keep in mind, this was a man of his word. He was determined, and if he didn't get what he wanted. . . well, I wasn't going to let any of that happen."

"Loyal-"

But he instantly cut me off. "Don't chide me, Emery. I did what I had to do."

And he's right. I know I would do the same for him. "I understand."

Loyal observes my reaction for a moment. "Have you spoke to Chester?"

"Vaguely."

"Did he mention our accord?" My brother asks.

I got completely still. "What accord?"

"I agreed to accompany him here, only if you came back home with me," Loyal says. "For good."

That hallow feeling in my stomach spreads until it posses every muscle in my body. "What?"

He leans forward to take my hand. "You're coming home, Emery. You don't belong here."

"I don't belong anywhere," I reply, harshly pulling my hand back from his grasp. "But especially not back in England."

"You need to be with your family," he argues.

"I _am_ with my family!" I say. Mercy, Emmet, Chester, even the crew of the _Black Pearl_; they're the closest I have to kin now.

The green in Loyal's hazel eyes glitter famously. "This is because of the pirate, isn't it? You don't want to leave because of him."

"No," I deny instantly, a little too quickly to be persuasive. "It's not because of Jack."

"Then what is it?"

"I have my own duty, Loyal. Your job is to be the next Duke, when the time comes. And mine is to help people. I have my own calling just as you do," I explain.

"And you're not the only one with that calling," Loyal replies. "Chester told me all about this duty of yours. The world won't crumble at your absence, for there are others who keep the balance as well. Besides, you won't be dead. Just back in England, where you're meant to be."

88888

"Love?"

I look up from the small, half empty suitcase to see Jack Sparrow standing curiously at the doorway.

"Yeah?"

He raises an eyebrow and closes the door behind him. "What are ye doin'?"

I stuff the last pair of lace garters -my favorite- into the old suitcase beside the last of my clothing. "You were right, Jack," I commend him. "Loyal is taking me back to England with him. I don't belong here, just as you said."

He takes a step closer to me. "I didn't mean that."

I don't say anything, just continue to pack the few things I've kept here all this time. When I come to that familiar golden locket of my mother's, I hold it up before my eyes. "I don't know why my father gave me this," I say. "I suppose he couldn't bare to look at it any longer."

Jack takes a seat at the edge of the bed. "I know what ye told Ivory about losin' someone ye cared for," he looks up at me. "Were ye talkin' about yer mother or someone else?"

I go still. "Someone else."

"Did he work in the stables by chance?" Jack asks.

I nod. "But it's all behind me now."

"One more question," the pirate says. "And then we'll put it at rest." I raise an eyebrow in response, waiting for said question. "How do you know how Keaton would react if he was summoned?"

I take a moment to respond. "I looked into it, a few years back, when _he_ died. When someone is raised from their grave, their soul is dormant. It's gone. So basically, Ivory would just be rasing a lifeless corpse."

Jack inhales this, but says nothing more about it. Instead, he pulls me closer and wraps those strong arms tight about my waist. "Did ye love him?"

I smile. "You said no more questions."

He looks up at me from under heavy lines of black coal, smudged abundantly around his chocolate eyes. "Last one, I swear."

I trace the sharp lines of his jaw gently with my fingertips. "There's a difference between loving someone and falling _in_ love with someone. As you said, I did care for him, but our relationship was more of an infatuation than anything."

Jack lays back on the bed, pulling me with him, chest to chest, hips to hips. "Kind of like us."

"Yeah," I lie. "Kind of like us."

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit off or confusing. I'm working on it, and tried to answer everyone's questions.

Also, I'm hoping for about five more chapters of this story. Aka, I'm wrapping it up. But I do have my mind on a sequel, although I'm not promising anything. I have the beginning of a storyline worked out, so if I come up with the rest, I may just have to write it.

The "Surfacing" sequel is coming along, but very slowly, so I'm not sure when this will be up and running.

And about "Wayding Waters": I'll update it someday.

I love you.

dreadlockedpencil: Haha. I hope you don't go into withdraw. That probably wouldn't be good...

Down2MarsGirl: I have no idea what it means. Maybe we're soul mates? Haha.

LoLoMo: I'm glad you liked. About the snakes: it's said that snakes are a sign of evil, and in an earlier chapter I had associated that certain animals (like black cats & snakes) are attracted to Andie because of her curse.

ComfortablyNumb89: Aw, I'm glad you liked "Surfacing" as well. I hope this chapter was not disappointing, because the fight between Andie & Ivory was not the big bang, which I'm sure a lot of you were hoping for or expecting.

SuperMonkey289: Yep, a sequel. But I have no idea when I'll get it all in order. It's still in the works. I hope your questions were answered in the chapter. If not, just ask me again. I'll be glad to explain.

Lyra Potter: I hope this chapter answered your questions, my darling. I tried to get everything in, but I may have missed something.

CaptainMarySparrow: Glad to have you back.

Funky flamingo: Hope you weren't hanging for too long again. I updated as quickly as I could!

Terradaina: Which part was sudden? I wasn't happy between the conversation between Jack & Andie either, to be honest. I was obviously having a bit of trouble writing that part. But I didn't think Jack should be more angry, considering that he already knew Andie wasn't who she seemed. They both mentioned that pretty often, I think. He was somewhat offended, but he wasn't going to make a huge deal about it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for your constructive criticism.


	17. The Roast of Andie Bryant

**_"Loyalty is still the same,  
Whether it win or lose the game;  
True as a dial to the sun,  
Although it be not shined upon."  
_****-Samuel Butler**

**Chapter Seventeen**

I refuse to speak with Chester. I'm simply furious that he would make such a deal with Loyal without even approaching me first. Or at all, for that matter. He knows that I would never have agreed to it, and should have used a different strategy in order to get Loyal to come with him to Helena Port.

"It's not like he had much of a choice," Mercy reminds me.

"Dammit, Mercy, you're supposed to be on my side!" I exclaim.

"I'm not on anyone's side!" she argues, "I didn't even know your father was a Duke, for Christ's sake!"

I roll my eyes. Not _this_ again. "Well, what do you suggest I should have done, told everyone I'm a Duchess and I've run away from home?" My friend is silent. "You know, I don't need this right now. I'd rather fight with Sadie; at least I know I wouldn't feel guilty afterwards." And with that, I exit the room, stubbornly slamming the door. But a moment after the sound echoes down the hall, I turn back to yell, "Oh, and by the way, Jack and I had sex on your kitchen table!"

I push open the double doors to the tavern, but I'm welcome by many pairs of eyes belonging to my friends, my brother, and the crew of the _Black Pearl_. The room is silent.

"What?" I snap. They say nothing. "Anyone else want to say anything? What about you, Emmet, I'm sure you have a few things in mind, considering your sister has already shared her portion."

Emmet just shakes his blonde head like I'm being ridiculous, and looks down at his drink. I almost start in on someone else, but Jack suddenly stands from his seat in the corner and drags me out of the room before I have the chance.

Behind the double doors are three barmaids, including Miss Sadie Black herself, lounging about instead of doing their jobs. One tries to hold back a snicker, and turns to whisper in her friend's ear. "She's gone mad," the girl says.

"Believe me, darling, you've seen nothing yet," I reply, much to her distaste.

Sadie smirks and slides her hands to her bony hips. "Really, Captain Sparrow, I don't know why you waste your time with something like her," she flutters her lashes at Jack. "Everyone knows she's a bloody criminal about to snap."

I suppose Sadie expected Jack to hold me back, which would give her another opportunity to laugh and insult me, but as I take a swing at her face, he doesn't, and my fist connects proudly with her pointy little nose.

But Jack does grab a hold of me before I cause anymore damage, and roughly throws me over his shoulder as he makes his way for the stairs.

Sadie squawks at me from the back room, yelling curses and calling me a skank as the other two girls flutter about over the blood.

Meanwhile, Jack's boots sound angrily on the steps leading up to the attic, and I squirm uncomfortably under his arm. "Let go of me!" I demand, but he does nothing of the sort. "Put me down, you son-of-a-bitch!"

The door to the attic is thrown open, and finally Jack puts me back on my feet. "What did ye do that for?" he demands.

"She said I was about to snap," I explain. "So I decided to make her face snap instead."

Jack frowns. "And with Mercy?"

"That's none of your business."

"Well, apparently it is, considerin' I was the one who had ye on said kitchen table," the pirate replies.

I try not to, but I crack a small smile, and to my horror, almost laugh. "Dammit, Sparrow!"

He smiles as well. "That's me girl."And he steps forward, pulling me close. I look up at him with sad eyes. The last thing I want to do is be anywhere away from him. . . as frightening as that is to admit. But with Jack I'm safe, I'm wanted, and most of all, I belong.

"It's going to be horrible, Jack," I begin. "They'll dress me in frilly gowns and I'll have to act _ladylike_!"

Jack chuckles gently in return. "So that's what this is about," he realizes. "Well, that doesn't sound too bad. At least ye can twirl about in those frilly clothes. That'll entertain ye for a little while." I sigh in the deepest agony and bury my face in his chest. His wonderful scent causes my heart to relax. "Listen," he begins after a moment, "I spoke to Loyal earlier, and he's agreed for the two of you to travel back to England on the _Pearl_."

I pull back to gaze at him with a doubtful expression. "You're not serious."

He places a hand to his chest. "Cross me heart and hope to die."

I smile and jump into his arms, happy beyond belief, and I don't care if he knows it. "You really want me around that much longer?"

Jack's face is completely sober. "I want ye around as long as I can."

Slowly, I reach to capture his mouth with mine. He kisses me back with just as much enthusiasm, and for a moment I almost consider his feelings to be the same as mine.

Abruptly, a crash sounds from the floor beneath our feet. The pirate and I break apart, curious and on defense.

"What was that?" Jack asks.

"Probably just some broken dishes," I conclude, and pepper sweet kisses down the narrow curve of his tanned neck.

"I don't think-" but he is cut off by yet more noise, now including raised voices and shattering glass.

Jack puts me down and instantly unsheathes his sword. I reach for my own at it's place across the room, knowing now who exactly is responsible for such an interruption.

"People are always ruining the peaceful moment between us," I say to Jack.

He grins. "Do ye think it's a sign?"

I shrug, and open the door to exit. "Possibly."

By the time Jack and I run back downstairs, all pandemonium has broken loose. The barmaids are a nervous wreck, tossing dishes at the men I recognize to be associated with Ivory Nisa.

And much to my surprise, I see Knox fighting, trying at his hardest to keep these hopeless women safe. Maybe he's not so bad after all. . .

Jack and I push our way through, throwing a necessary punch of two, until the back room is clear of conscious necromancers. It's not long before we find ourselves back in the tavern, surrounded by yet more fighting, and much to my amusement: Ivory Nisa herself.

She pauses in fighting a member of Jack's crew, and without a moments thought, shoves him out of the way. "Miss Butler. . . Miss Bryant," she says, "Whatever you're going by these days. I've been waiting for you. I was starting to believe you had left your friends and brother to die."

I frown. "It's Bryant. And no one is going to die. Except maybe you and your little followers."

She seems unchanged by my stabbing quips. "Why do you insist on going by a false identity?" she asks, ignoring my comment about her associates.

"Because I'm not the same naive girl I was then," I explain. "I'm a completely different woman now, and I'd like to keep it that way."

A small malicious grin appears on her face. "I believe that's enough small talk for now," Ivory says. "How about we just get this started and over with, hmm? It won't be long."

"No, it won't," I agree.

With that, Ivory strikes out, only for her sword to clash with my own. The room is obviously much smaller when it is so crowded, and I frown with the limited space I have to move.

My mind must have been clouded and distracted with such, for somehow, Ivory succeeds in tossing me into and over a table. The momentum is so strong that the pieces of furniture go down with me.

But despite a small pain in my side, caused by landing on it at a most uncomfortable angle, I quickly get back up and throw the closest chair at her in order to give me a chance to retrieve my weapon. Which I never do, because of a tall, buff man with large arms.

Smiling at me creepily, he says, "Bye bye, beautiful."

Then suddenly, my name -Andie- is called from across the room, and I turn abruptly to catch Jack's sword with my left hand. "Goodbye, handsome," I reply with a smile, and raise one foot to launch him, hard, across the room before pivoting to block Ivory's attack from behind.

As the circling of our feet move right -my good side- I catch sight of Jack, battling two men twice his size, but with three times as much skill. I hope those bastards know what their in for.

In return for bruising my ribs with that blasted table stunt, I raise my foot again to drill Ivory into a set of her own men, who fall like worn wooden dominoes, and land with a crash of their own to the floor.

Emmet looks over after knocking a dark complected necromancer into one of the doors, and sees the pieces of what was once one of his tavern's tables. "Hey!" he calls, "Watch the furniture!"

"Sorry!" I reply.

As Ivory scrambles off the floor, I catch sight of my older brother, complete with a deep gash on his forehead, battling a few competitors of his own with much grace and skill. "He gets it from me," I tell Jack.

He laughs and easily knocks a man into dormancy. "Somehow, I believe that," the pirate supplies.

But when I look up again, Ivory is nowhere to be seen. "Dammit," I curse. "Where did she go?" I turn about once more, for the first time realizing that we are winning this battle by a significant number. But when I again glance over at Loyal, I see her, swiping her sword and effectively putting him in the worst of danger. And I'm not about to put him at any risk.

"Andie!" Jack shouts after me, but I don't have the time to look back at him. He tries to grab a hold of me, and I almost get away, but Jack holds onto me tighter. "He's fine. Let them duke it out for a moment," he says. And then, with a different tone in his voice, adds, "You're bleeding." He reaches up to a deep cut at the base of my hairline. I don't even notice until a warm trickle of blood slides down past my eye. I reach up to wipe it away-

And I'm thrown to the floor, a huge man wrapping his brawny hands above the fair skin of my neck, trying to squeeze the life from my longues. "Get the fuck off me!" I manage to yell, pushing against his arms and chest.

But Jack is quick, and I'm back on my feet a few tense moments later, the man a worthless lump across the room. And despite Jack's words, I waste no time in launching myself at Ivory, who has just knocked both Loyal and Chester off their feet, and with much difficulty, tackle her to the floor.

I land atop of her, but as soon as I do, my ears are filled with the sound of a cocking gun, and something cold is pressed to my temple. I'm easily lifted from the floor and away from her, but I take advantage of this and knock the weapon from my captors hand before he can even blink. I have the pistol pointed at Ivory not a moment later, and she freezes, eyes wide at my quick, practiced movements.

"So, what now, Duchess?" she mocks. "You've got me and my men by the hair. Now the question is, what are you going to do with us?"

* * *

Just to let you all know, I will be changing my pen name soon from Torikins to Lady Anaranë, just so there is no confusion when you receive my author alerts and such. I feel it's time for a change.

Review, please!

Terradaina: Well I added the vanishing part in considering they haven't done anything of that sort. I wouldn't say it was obvious just because there hasn't been much proof of what they could do up to that point.

Dreadlockedpencil: You know, I haven't seen Star Wars since I was a little kid, and to tell you the truth, I can't really remember any of it...

FunkyFlamingo: Sure I can. I'm the writer and I can do anything I want! Mwhahah. Well, I guess you'll just have to keep reading and see what happens.

A Depp Girl: Well, like I told funkyflamingo, you'll have to keep reading to see if they stay together or not. I can't give anything away!

Super Monkey289: Aw. You're a sweetheart. Thanks so much, my darling.

ComfortablyNumb89: Hope you enjoyed!

Sereture: You'll have to keep reading to see! I can't give anything away just yet!

Crystal Blue Dry Ice: I'm glad you like!

CaptainMarySparrow: I actually like to keep busy, mostly because it keeps me from being lazy, haha.

Melamin25: Thanks so much for all your compliments. I can only hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the rest.


	18. A Kiss of Death

"_**For the Angel of Death spread his wings on the blast,  
**_**_And breathed in the face of the foe as he pass'd;  
_**_**And the eyes of the sleepers wax'd deadly and chill,  
**__**And their hearts but once heaved and forever grew still!"  
**__**-George Gordon Byron **_

**Chapter Eighteen**

The sound of a shrieking siren fills the room, and my head snaps up at the sound. Chester, with glinting silver sword in hand, raises his arm and quickly beheads a necromancer before him. I expect to see blood and guts, a man's life spread out before me. But instead, there is nothing. The man dissipates into a thin evanescence and rises into the air like the morning sea mist.

"Remind me to ask about that," I say to Chester as he reaches with a strong arm to do the same to another of Ivory's associates, who struggles to escape.

But before I can make my own move, something knocks me from under my feet. I land on my back with Ivory struggling to hold me down, and I get the vision of her hissing and biting at my neck with those stained lips of hers, as red and deadly as a rose with the sharpest thorn.

Somehow, I manage to throw her off me, but I'm weaponless. Searching frantically for my sword, I could cheer when I finally spot it, and dive out of the way of her wrath before once again, Ivory and I are left to our own battle.

Abruptly, she scissor-kicks my feet out from under me, knocking the air from my longues, and it takes me a moment to even register a response. But somehow, I manage to jump back to my feet once I catch my breath, only to nearly be run through by her sword.

We circle each other to the left, the right, striking out but neither of us connecting with flesh. But as I step back to create a larger empty space between Ivory and myself, I'm nearly knocked over by a fallen chair. To my obvious disadvantage, Ivory thrusts her arm out just as quickly, and the metal of her sword plunges deep into my abdomen. I look down as she pulls it away, grinning and proud of her gory work.

My hands instantly rush to cover the wound, but when I lift them away, my palms are covered in a nauseating crimson red.

"What's wrong, Duchess?" she hisses. "Can't handle a mortal wound?" A crack sounds throughout the room as I'm hit with the hardest blow I've ever received to my jaw. Her arm has so much momentum that I'm knocked off my feet once again and the world slowly fades to black.

But not completely. I'm stuck in between of what seems of reality and dormancy. I can hear voices, shouting and swords clashing around me, and as I fight to open my eyes, I can swear I hear Ivory's voice from above me.

It seems I'm exhausted, unconscious, or possibly dead. I'm fighting to move, but nothing is happening. I'm perplexed in a dream world, telling myself it's not real, it's just a nightmare, but still I do not awaken.

And just as suddenly, I can hear Jack's voice, but I don't understand his words. It takes me a short moment to realize that he's calling my name and trying to emerge me awake. And then he's speaking to Ivory, for her voice fills my ears, and the warmth of his skin is gone. With that, I have more of an urge to rise to my feet.

"_Something is coming, Or maybe someone. We don't know yet. But what we do know is that it's after you. I have to be there when that happens, so I can stop it."_

My own words flood into my mind, remembering the first night I met the pirate. He thought I was joking when I had told him this, and I remember how annoyed I was with his gold teeth and flirtatious manner. This is when I realize the origin of my mission.

Wearily, my hazel eyes crack open, and I look about the room for Jack and Ivory. Sure enough, she has him in a bitter duel, the both of them jumping over chairs and slashing at one another's flesh and clothing.

Jaden, the overprotective doctor on the _Black Pearl_ spots me, an exhausted and bloody heap in the corner, and rushes to me. "Are you all right?" His hand traces my cheek, which has been cut from the rings on Ivory's hand, and frowns at the wound drenching the fabric of my dress.

"Give me your sword," I say, ignoring his question.

He gives me a strange look, but hands it over. Slowly, he helps me to my feet. I don't take my eyes from Ivory's back as she simultaneously corners Jack and venomously knocks his sword from his hand.

"Looks like that mortal wound wasn't as hard to handle as you suspected," I quip from behind her. And as she turns around, her eyes as black as death, I swing the sword out with both hands, disconnecting neck from shoulder before she has a chance to respond.

Instead of dissolving into nothing like the others, a black cobra falls at my feet. It darts out, but before it attacks, the sound of a pistol fills my ears. Once, twice, and the snake falls to a mess of bloody ruins on the floor. Loyal stands beside Jack with weapon of destruction in hand.

I almost fall to my knees, I am so relieved. In fact, I would have said something witty, as usual, if it wasn't for an enormous burning pain throughout my limbs. I look down at my wound again, only to see my bodice a damp, deep red and tiny pools of my own blood at my feet.

Jack steps over the snake, gently placing a hand at the small of my back, and advances his attention to my abdomen. He's marred with only slashes to his clothing and small cuts to his skin.

"You, pirate, have a thing or two to learn," I smirk at him.

He frowns, but his eyes are shining with pure amusement. "And ye, my darling, need to learn to keep your clothes on."

The sleeve of my dress has been slit in two, and the shoulder is hanging over completely, exposing an abundant amount of milky white skin. The cleavage line of my dress hangs considerably lower as well, but still shows no more than I would frown upon.

Loyal eyes me with concern for a moment. "I'll get the bandages," he says.

"At least there's no bullets to remove this time," Jack notes as he wraps an arm about my waist, and begins helping me across the room.

"How optimistic of you," I say.

We enter the backroom, only to find Emmet and Chester standing beside Sadie, who allows Mercy to apply a damp cloth over her badly bruised and swollen nose; courtesy of me, I might add.

Mercy's mouth drops open when she sees me. "What on Earth happened to you?"

"Ivory felt like slicing me open," I supply.

"Are you all right?" Emmet asks with tenderness in his bright eyes.

"I'll be fine," I reply.

He shakes his head. "You always find some way in getting hurt."

"Karma!" Sadie pipes up, only for Mercy to narrow her eyes at the barmaid in warning.

"Sadie, what happened to your nose?" I ask just to spite her.

She glares daggers at me. "You broke it!"

I can't help it; I burst into laughter. My humor doesn't last long though, considering the abrupt movement causes the pain in my stomach to spread.

Loyal finally walks in, bundles of bandages in hand. Jack takes them, only to hand them to Chester. "Mercy, mind if we do this in the washroom?" the pirate asks her.

"Of course not," Mercy replies as she hands him a bottle of rum, which I know will be used not for drinking, but to disinfect my wounds. "I assume you know what you're doing?" she adds.

Jack smiles. "Of course, love."

Emmet once again looks me over. "Are you sure you're all right?"

I nod, a small smile on my lips. "Pour me a brandy, bartender, and I'll be perfect."

He laughs. "Will do."

But despite my good nature, every step is a painful one. Jack sees this and easily lifts me into his arms, ignoring my arguments that I can walk on my own. "She could have killed you," he contends.

Chester swings open the door to the washroom, and Jack gently sets me down at the small table beneath the window. "They'll be able to paint the walls in your blood, with all that you've spilt latley," my boss says. He sets the supplies on the table beside me, and goes to one of the cupboards to get linen.

"I'll tell you why you're always getting hurt," Jack supplies, and takes a blade from the inside of his right boot. "It's because you're always in the eye of the battle. Or getting yourself into trouble. You just live for attention, don't ye?" he adds, his eyes glinting with humor.

"One would think," I reply. Jack takes the blade and slices open the bodice of my dress, but just enough that he can tend to the wound. This is the last of my fighting days," I muse aloud. "Shouldn't I be happy about that?"

Jack presses down on my stomach with a mound of linen, attempting to stop the bleeding. "Well, ye can always pick a fight with Loyal. I bet he can take ye," the pirate says with a wink.

I scoff in thought of my older brother kicking my ass. "I doubt it, Sparrow. How do you think I always get my way?"

Chester uncorks the bottle of rum. "Andie, about the deal with Loyal-"

"Don't worry about it," I say.

"But-"

"Don't worry about it," I repeat, my voice more forceful.

Jack unintentionally presses down too hard on my stomach, and I gasp loudly, my hands instinctively fluttering towards the source of pain. He brushes a kiss to my palm in sweet apology.

"Well, this is one thing I won't miss," I say. "All the cuts and bloodshed."

The pirate pulls the bloody cloth away, only for Chester to hand him another bundle soaked in the Caribbean's best rum. "All right," he says, "Hold your breath."

I do as he says, but when that hot white pain begins boiling at my flesh, I let out a strangled cry and clutch the sides of the table for dear life.

"Want to give me a drink of that?" I ask Chester, snatching the bottle of rum from his hand. Taking a large gulp, I then find it easier to relax with a warm, filling sensation in my stomach.

"It's a good thing ye heal so fast, love," Jack tells me. "If ye didn't, I don't think I'd be able to stop the bleeding."

I watch him as he begins wrapping the bandages around my stomach, doing his chest to be as gently as possible. He turns his head a little to the left as he does this, and it's only now that I see the scratches across his collarbone and past the confines of his shirt. I reach up and gently brush two fingers across them, frowning at the little drops of dried crimson that stain his shirt.

Jack doesn't cease his movements at my caress, but I can see his eyes, dark and intense. In fact, we're so caught up in ourselves that we forget Chester was ever in the room, and neither one of us notice as he steps out.

After a moment, that thoughtful look on the pirate's face disappears, and his lips upturn into that famous half smile that I adore.

"What?" I ask.

He continues wrapping the bandages, ignoring my question, and I allow my palms to slip past the hem of his shirt to wander the lean muscles and smooth skin beneath it. I lean up to press a tender kiss to his neck as my fingertips trace those cuts, inhaling his musky scent.

"Will you miss me when I'm gone?" I ask quietly.

Finishing his business with the bandages, Jack tangles one hand in my hair, and trails the other tantalizingly slow down my neck.

"You'll miss me terribly," I say. "You're going to wish you never met me go."

That smile once again claims his handsome features. "Is that so?" He leans close, just barely brushing his lips upon my skin.

I nod. "But you're too stubborn to admit it."

"Will ye miss _me_?" he asks.

I smile. "Kiss me."

* * *

For some reason, this chapter was a challenge and most difficult to write. I rewrote the fight with Ivory about three times, and I'm still not satisfied with it. But I hope you all enjoyed it, anyway.

**Some good news:** There _will_ be a sequel. And in fact, I've already written the first two and a half chapters. I'm excited.

And on another note, I posted a one-shot I wrote about a week ago called "Aspiration". It would be much appreciated if you guys could give me some feedback on it, if you haven't already. Thanks.

Please drop me a review.

Terradaina: I'm glad you're excited!

Supermonkey289: Haha, nice clean violence. I suppose that is possible.

ComfortablyNumb89: I'm glad you're enjoying this story as much as I am writing it, and that you had something to read after your crazy weekend. Reviews like this are what inspire me to write, so thanks for being so uplifting!

Snarker: Thank you so much!

Genevra: Let me just say that I appreciate your review and all that you said. You are truly a wonderful reader/reviewer (as well as a person), giving me such great feedback as you always have, through every one of my stories. I'm happy beyond belief that you enjoy reading my work. Your feedback and honestly is what I look forward to when I update. Hope you're having a great summer, darling.

Captain-Ammie: First of all, I love the way you spell your name! I've never seen it spelled that way before, and I adore it. And of course, I'm glad you're enjoying my story.


	19. Pay Attention

**Chapter Nineteen**

_**"I have said nothing because there is nothing I can say that would describe how I feel as perfectly as you deserve it."  
**__**-Kyle Schmidt **_

Goodbyes have never been easy for me. I know Jack understands this, which is probably why he ordered the crew to have the _Pearl_ ready to sail early this morning, and to my advantage, giving me no time to dwell.

I apologized to Mercy for our argument the day before, and thankfully, she claimed she had already forgotten about it. It didn't mean anything, anyway.

Emmet gave me one last brotherly hug, lifting me off my feet as always. He made me promise to write as soon as I got home, and I intend on keeping the pact.

"Ye need help with that?"

I jump, realizing now that I've been completely absorbed in my thoughts. "What?"

Jack smiles. "I asked if ye needed me help."

I look down at the loose white shirt I'm wearing. I borrowed it from him this morning, without asking, and am now completing in half unbuttoning it.

"No," I say. "I'm sure I can handle removing bandages on my own."

"All right, but never claim I'm not gentleman enough to ask," the pirate replies, turning back to the maps laid out on his desk.

I chuckle, and begin unwrapping the bandages hugging my waist. I'm not surprised in finding that my wound is no longer to be seen, and my stomach holds no sign of Ivory's sword ever coming in contact of the smooth, scarless skin.

Taking a cloth and dipping it into the washbasin, I then clean away any dirt and grime that the bandages have left behind.

"Which way did ye say it was, love?"

I drop the cloth back in the basin, and pad over to Jack's desk to give him the bearings to my families estate in England. It only takes me a moment to pinpoint the directions, but before I can finish, Jack's attention has been shifted elsewhere.

"Jack,"I say, "Quit it. I can't think when you do that."

But the pirate obviously chooses to ignore me, for his lips continue their assault on my neck. His kisses are soft and innocent at first, barely grazing my nape, but after a moment they grow more aggressive.

"Me clothes look better on ye than they do on me," Jack says in my ear.

I sigh as he moves behind me, those gold and ivory teeth now nipping about my collar. "I could have told you that," I reply breathlessly.

Jack presses me into the desk with his front flush to my back. One hand grasps my hip while the other glides up my stomach, caressing the newly healed skin. Suddenly, he turns me to face him, his eyes dark with lust and desire as his gaze follows his hand. "Amazin'," Jack says, stretching those rough fingers to touch more of my abdomen. "Why can't everyone heal this way?"

"Because they don't do what I do," I conclude, referring to my "calling"of sorts.

Jack lowers to his knees to place a lingering kiss above my navel, and then brushes his cheek along my flesh, causing the scratchy sensation of his beard to send me into a soft, relaxed fit of laughter.

He stands. "I need to give these coordinates to AnaMaria before she takes a wrong turn," the pirate tells me with a sly grin.

It's now that I realize he's been doing this just to get a rise out of me. "Tease," I accuse him with a peeved glare, but simultaneously pull him closer.

He kisses me softly, his tongue just tracing along my lips and teeth, refusing to give me what he knows I want. And just as his hands begin skimming among my sides, he stops his caresses completely.

"The helm calls, love," Jack says, placing his hat back on his head. He then winks, and saunters through the cabin door.

88888

"Don't look so down."

My eyes raise to see Rodney climbing into the sparrows nest beside me. "I'm not down," I argue.

He eyes me closely with those azure irises, and frankly, does not look convinced. "I heard about. . . well, everything," he says. "But I don't think living as you did sounds that bad."

I raise my eyebrows. "I suppose not," I confess.

"Or is it not the rank and fortune that is troubling you?"

"Who's troubled?" I ask. "I'm not troubled."

Rodney smiles. A warm, friendly smile that makes me want to confess all of my deepest, darkest secrets. "Don't lie to me, Andie," he tells me. "I can see it in your eyes."

"All right," I supply. "So, I'm unhappy with the situation. Satisfied?"

"Just tell him you love him." he says.

I instantly go tense. "What?"

"Captain Sparrow," he presents. "Why don't you tell him how you truly feel?"

Frowning, I reply. "What are you talking about, Rodney? I saved Jack's life and he saved mine. That's about it."

"Then why are you sleeping with him?"

"I have needs myself," I reply. "You're a pirate, shouldn't you know about these things? My sleeping with Jack is no different from if you were sleeping with Jaden."

Rodney frowns. "Why would I sleep with Jaden?"

"Why _wouldn't_ you sleep with Jaden?" I press.

He narrows his eyes at me and shakes his head. "Because you and AnaMaria are much more attractive then Jaden is, considering the two of you are _women_."

"Good point. So my sleeping with Jack is no different from if you were sleeping with me or AnaMaria."

"Not if our relationship was more than physical," Rodney supplies.

"But what if it wasn't more than that?"

"But what if it was?"

I sigh. "Rodney, you're not making this conversation any easier."

"Look," the pirate begins, "I know he's the reason why you don't want to leave. And you know it too."

I sigh deeply and lean back against the side of the sparrows nest, defeated. I'm too tired of hiding it at this point; I've fallen hard for the pirate captain, and the thought of leaving him, the knowing that I'll never see him again. . . it tears me up inside.

"Tell him, Andie," Rodney says. "You may just find he feels the same about you."

"How would you know how he feels?" I snap. "That man keeps everything close to his chest."

Rodney smiles once more. "Pay attention to the little things. Just because he doesn't say what he feels doesn't mean he's devoid of emotion."

"What do you mean?" I question.

"Just pay attention," he says, throwing his legs over the side of the sparrows nest to climb down. "And you'll know what I mean."

88888

I awaken in the night to a musky heat, a slight warm breeze wafting throughout the room. I move onto my stomach, frowning when I feel the sticky perspiration on my naked skin. Something moves the hair away from my face, and I open my hazel eyes to find Jack lying beside me, watching me with a dark, ablaze look in his eyes.

I give him a small, sleepy smile, and curl closer to him, despite the heat. One of the cabin windows are open, allowing beams of soft moonlight to creep in, along with the air to circulating throughout the room, but even during the night, it's not much of a difference.

A press a kiss to Jack's chest, tasting the salt on his skin, before laying back on the pillows. He's still gazing at me with that intense, but tender look, and Rodney's words from earlier today come to the front of my mind. _Just pay attention._

My eyes met his for a long moment before they lowered to his mouth, only to see the pirate waver his bottom lip with his teeth. Then suddenly he's kissing me; gently, deeply, with such tenderness and abandonment that I cannot help but release a whimper at the sensation.

The pirate does not do more than curl his fingers around the back of my neck while continuing his kisses. The room is suddenly that much hotter. His mouth presses to my jaw, my neck, my shoulders.

One rough palm trails down my back, causing my spine to arch into his touch. I sigh as his lips travel the path of his hand, and when he reaches the tattooed wings etched deep into my fair skin. His chapped lips brush every line and inky trace as his hands trail up and down my sides, savoring the feel and taste of my skin.

"Beautiful," the pirate murmurs.

Then he presses close to my side, one strong arm wrapped tightly about my waist, while the other resides upon the pillow above my head. He rests his cheek against my shoulder blade, and I comfort with the feeling of his steady breathing and lively heart beat. Moments later, I'm asleep.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short. Frankly, with the storyline wrapping up it's hard to write as long of chapters. I'm counting on two (maybe three) more before the sequel. I already have the first five chapters of that written, so it won't take long for me to post it.

I was thinking about involving my readers in the sequel. First of all, I was thinking about titling it "Fair: Part II" but now I'm not so sure. Any ideas? Secondly, what kind of things would you guys like to see in the sequel? I have an idea, but I thought I would ask incase any of you had any better ideas.

I love reviews!

Down2MarsGirl: Your telepathic talents are impressive!

LoLoMo: The ending of the last chapter was my favorite part too. Aww, thank you dear! And thanks for being such a wonderful reviewer.

A Depp Girl: I'm excited about the sequel as well!

Terradaina: I guess it's just one of those things where it was different in my head and I didn't write it to my liking. I'm sure you know what I mean. Every writer has that issue.

Lyra Potter: Haha, yes, no worries my dear, Ivory is gone for good. To answer your question about Andie saving Jack, it was the entire mission in general. Thanks for everything, dear.

Dreadlockedpencil: I'm sure every writer has that problem, transferring something so alive in their minds into words. It's a challenge, which is probably why some people don't like to write in general.

Captain-Ammie: I actually thought it was Amy, but I like it just as well. It is very original, and very cute.

Sereture: Of course it's not the end! There should be atleast another chapter. Well, I do love violence if you haven't noticed haha.

Genevra: Haha. Well, how's your winter? Sorry about giving you your own review, but I was pretty touched by your own, so I figured I should give you some lovin' in return! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you got some sleep. And of course your review wasn't a bad one; no reviews are bad!

Crystal Blue Dry Ice: Glad you enjoyed! And thanks for the positive thoughts.

SuperMonkey289: Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while. How are you doing? Out of school yet? Glad you like the story and the last chapter. And thank _you_ for being, haha.


	20. Memorization

**_Note:_** This chapter is rated R for **strong** sexual content. Read at your own risk.

**Chapter Twenty**

_**"We do not know the true value of our moments until they have undergone the test of memory."  
**_**_-Georges Duhamel _**

I've lost track of the days. I haven't, however, lost track of the hours. And considering we've already passed the borders into England, those hours are limited.

Jack and I do not speak of my leaving. We both carry ourselves as we normally would, with him captaining the _Black Pearl_ and my often conceited comments and endless quips. I'm glad things are not depressing or somber; if they were, I'm not sure what I would do with myself.

But now, as the sun has long since turned into a deep blue night sky, I find myself growing antsy.

Jack's shift at the helm is simply taking too long. But then again, I've never been one for patience.

Quietly, I walk up behind him and easily slip myself between himself and the wheel of his beloved _Pearl_. Leaning back against it, I smirk at him seductively.

The pirate raises a dark eyebrow, but that adored twinkle still lights his chocolate irises. "And what is it that ye think yer doin'?" he asks.

"It's said that no one should come between a captain and his ship," I explain. "But I'm ready to take that risk."

Slowly, I lean forwards to place a sensuous kiss at the base of his jaw, and then to his neck, never once taking my hands off the helm. After a moment, I look up at him, a small smirk still lifting at my mouth.

"Do ye think that wise?" Jack asks me, and he grips my waist with strong hands.

Leaning up to whisper hotly in his ear, I reply, "Extremely."

His hold on me grows tighter. And with that smoky gaze of his, Jack watches as I peck his mouth gently, slowly, barely gracing him with a warm kiss. And next, as I slide my tongue over the same soft flesh, I swear I feel him shiver.

Finally, I reach out one hand to touch him. My fingers brush along the open collar of his shirt, gently pulling it down and to the side. My lips follow in suit, nipping and brushing the skin, much to his distraction.

One of his own hands moves down to grasp my backside, signaling my pirate's enjoyment in the situation. In return, I leave his chest only to look up at him, my hazel eyes telling him more than he needs.

Jack's mouth crashes against my own, his tongue demanding and rough; and I'm loving every moment of it. His wild side is just as delicious as his gentle side, if not more. I love that feeling of despracy in him, and as he pins me to the wheel of the _Black Pearl_, I can even taste it.

"Remember when you pulled me from that lake?" I ask. He looks at me strangely for a moment, but then nods. "Well, I haven't thanked you for saving my life," I tell him, breathless and itching for him.

His eyes meet mine, but Jack says nothing.With one hand, he skims innocently about my waist, and I can tell he's trying to hold himself back.

Deciding to torture him at extreme lengths, I slip one hand inside his shirt, tracing the length between his navel and the waist of his trousers. Then, before he can protest, I pull him into another hard kiss, and innocently slip my hand into that waistband, my caresses gentle and relaxed.

"Andie," His voice is nearly a growl, and Jack gives me a look of warning, but arches into my hand nonetheless. "Not here, love."

I touch his neck with my other hand. "Here," I argue.

"Not with the crew watchin'," Jack says, catching a hold of my wrist. In return, I clutch him, hard, in a state of want and play. And this time, I do feel him tremble, and his hold on me tightens to an almost bruising grip. An after a moment, I decide to let him breathe, and I pull my hand away. Jack watches me carefully until I lift both palms up in abandonment, innocently smiling my sexiest smile.

"Rodney!" Jack calls, and I return my lips to his neck. He tastes of salt and home; a taste I never want to forget.

"Aye, captain?" Rodney's voice says from behind us.

I latch my pearly teeth onto his neck, and then soothe the bite with my tongue, allowing my hands to wander back down his chest.

Clearing his throat, Jack then says, "Take the helm for the rest of the night, savvy?"

I smile up at him, but do not cease my ministrations. Just as my fingers skim along his belt, Rodney agrees to take control of the _Black Pearl_. Jack grabs me by the wrist and pulls me along with him, towards the stairs.

"For the rest of the night, huh?" I ask playfully.

He turns to pull me against him. "I'm goin' to make love to ye until daybreak."

I almost sigh in anticipation. But instead, I say, "What are you waiting for?"

Jack groans and grabs me roughly, kissing me with such emotion and admiration that I've never felt before. We taste and tease until we reach the staircase. Then, with knowing of the dangers of stairs and kissing, the both of us break apart.

Still holding onto me by the wrist, the pirate captain rushes down them, only to find his cabin first on the left. But instead of leading me inside, he pins me against it and instantly takes a hold of my lips.

I am so dizzy I could collapse. My head is heavy and and my body is in overdrive, lightly perspiring with it's high temperature. "Jack," I pant, but his hips only press into mine in response.

I let my head fall back against the door as he lowers his mouth to my shoulders, one hand at my breast and the other undoing the ties and ribbons of my dress as he goes.

I don't recall, but apparently the two of us are already making quite a bit of noise, because the creak of a door sounds from the cabin next to us. After a moment, someone sighs, and the door closes again. I don't think Jack notices at all.

More needy than before, I pull his shirt over his head, and change positions with him, now pressing him into the threshold of the captains quarters. I then begin at his belt, but not until Jack throws open the door and pulls me inside.

Throwing aside his belt and stepping out of my dress, I finally take a moment to breathe.

"What's gotten into ye?" Jack questions, short of breath. He takes a step back to look me over with an approving smile.

"We have a limited time together," I explain, "And I want to take this time to learn and memorize everything about you."

Surprisingly, Jack bends to sweep me into his arms and carries me to the bed, before gently laying me down. But instead of joining me, he crosses the room, obviously in search of something. "What on Earth are you looking for?"

He lights a match in order to see his way around the pitch black cabin. "I'm lookin' for a candle," he replies.

I don't really understand what a candle has to do with any of this. "What, are you planning on reading?" I ask sarcastically.

Jack lights five of said candles about the room, concentrating on the table beside the bed. As he's lighting the final candle, he says, "Only a little." I pull him onto the mattress beside me, and he catches me with a hand lifting my chin. "This way, my darling, I can see ye. Every curve, every scar, every gasp for breath. And I can do some memorizin' of me own."

88888

It's impossible to feel this much. It has to be, for I am on the brink of tears and writhing with every rock of this man's hips, with every brush of his calloused palms on my snow white skin.

My body is covered in a fine sheet of perspiration, the beads glistening in the candlelight. Many of the candles have dripped wax onto the furniture and are now pooling to the floorboards, but neither of us could have a damn.

Gasping, I grab onto the beads in Jack's hair as he leans down to lick those beads of perspiration from my neck and between my breasts. We meet eyes then, and the pirates reaches to brush the smeared coal around my irises with rough digits.

"Ye look dangerous," he whispers, "With yer eyes all dark like that."

Jack takes pride in what he does to me, and how quickly he can bring me there. If he didn't, he wouldn't be playing this game.

"Remember, pirate," I threaten, "Revenge is a bitch."

He leans down and latches his teeth on my bottom lip. "I'll keep that in mind," he manages to pant.

Then the pirate grasps onto my leg, lifting me slightly as to deepen his thrusts. I throw my head back in such intense bliss, and he bestows my neck and breasts with sensual kisses and mere nips of his teeth.

I press my palms into his forearms, feeling the strength and muscle from all of his years as a sailor. His back is just as brawny and secure, the flesh and muscle rolling beneath my fingertips as he moves swiftly atop of me. Jack is not an overly fit man, but perfectly solid and firm.

I pull him closer although there is not much space to fill between us, and I feel Jack exhale against my neck.

His eyes are almost black, they are so dark with desire. I do not let my gaze falter, but watch him as he watches me, trying his best to hold back his desire, for he is not ready to loose himself yet. He's taking his time, trying to savor the moment and the bliss.

His hips quicken their speed, and now my gaze does forfeit as my head falls back and I squeeze my eyes tightly shut, attempting to keep it all together myself.

My hands run down his chest, feeling the bronze skin and taut muscles beneath my fingertips. Before long he has me arching and whimpering his name, begging with merciless breathy sighs and gasps for air.

And then I feel it. It's a white-hot boiling energy that begins at my core and spreads quickly through my veins like the most pleasurable adrenaline. Jack, as if knowing my struggle, picks up his pace once again, whispering into my ear with that smokey voice, although his words are slightly screened by his heavy breathing and quiet growling.

Within short moments we are both panting and writhing, nails digging as the gasps and cries grow to great heights. My tingling body tenses and my breath hitches as I'm over the edge again, Jack following almost simultaneously.

When my body has relaxed, for the most part, I'm able to inhale and exhale, while opening my eyes as the intense shivers subside.

The pirate lays beside me, his chest sill rising and falling in his efforts to catch his breath. But his eyes watch me intently as he rolls over onto his stomach, leaning one elbow against the mattress in order to prop himself up.

"What are you thinking?" I ask him gently.

Three calloused fingers lightly trace the swell of my breast. "Stay with me," he says, but his voice is barely about a whisper.

I swallow, and move onto my side in order to be closer to him. "I wish I could."

Slowly, he moves to sup my cheek with one hand, and kisses me with such adoration that I nearly collapse into his arms.

* * *

One, maybe two, chapters left. We'll see how it goes.

Review please!

I heart coffee: I'm glad you love it!

A Depp Girl: I absolutely adore how you put that: "They're in love, and everyone knows it except for themselves."

LoLoMo: I think I will continue with the quotes in the sequel, because I enjoy them as well.

AJ-Sparrow: Well, then you'll be happy to know that some of those things may just come true.

Terradaina: That _would_ be cute if there was a moment where Jack professed his love to Andie. Hmm...

Dreadlockedpencil: Thanks a bunch.

Genevra: Well, you'll just have to tune in to see what happens, because although I wish I could, I cannot tell you what's going to happen. I have to keep all of you on your toes!

Doctress: I like that idea. Actually, I was planning on doing that with the title for the "Surfacing" sequel, but I'm not sure if I'm ever going to get that far. I'm having a lot of trouble with that story.

Supermonkey289: I was so excited to read the Jack Kerouak quote that you sent me because I love him and my best friend Michael has developed an obsession over him. You have awesome taste in literature, my darling.

Punkdpirate: Thank you! I'm really happy you enjoy reading this, because I enjoy writing it.

ComfortablyNumb89: Well, I'm glad you could kind of relate to the story in that way. That always makes a piece that much more interesting and enjoyable to read.

Crystal Blue Dry Ice: Thank you very much!


	21. Loyal Explains It All

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_**"Any change, even a change for the better, is always accompanied by drawbacks and discomforts."  
**__**-Arnold Bennett **_

I sit, alone, in the galley of the _Black Pearl_, trying my hardest to figure myself out. Thus far, my attempts have proven futile.

I'm slightly surprised when the door behind me cracks open, but I do not turn to greet the person who has interrupted the serene silence of the room. Instead I remain seated, my boots propped upon the large table, and glass of copper brandy in hand. My face is no doubt the very image of deep concentration, but at the moment I couldn't care less if I am caught looking troubled about such a plight.

"What are you doing, sitting in here all alone?" a voice asks. It's Loyal.

"Thinking," I reply lamely.

He takes a seat beside me. "Are you that crushed about returning home?"

I frown. "Why do you ask that?"

"Your face," he says. "You look absolutely miserable. It's not the smug and sarcastic persona I'm so used to."

Shaking my head, I supply, "I wasn't even thinking about home."

"You were thinking about _him_. The pirate," my brother presents, but his voice is more thoughtful than bitter, as I had expected his mention of Jack to be.

I nod. "I was."

A moment of silence goes by before Loyal asks gently. "Do you love him?"

I swallow nervously. "I. . . I think I do. But I've never been in love before. I don't know what it feels like. Maybe I'm confusing love with infatuation."

"If you're this troubled over leaving him," he replies, "then I think your relationship is more than just foolish affection."

I consider this for a moment. "Possibly."

Loyal nods, and takes a drink from my glass of brandy. "Do you think remember when I first realized I had fallen in love with Isabella?" he asks.

Isabelle, my sister-in-law, has sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her features are soft and defined perfect. When I first met her I had expected her to be as dumb as a rock because of her obvious beauty, but I was quickly found mistaken. She is intelligent and friendly, thoughtful and passionate. She is everything I found right for my older brother.

"Yes, I remember."

"And do you remember what you said? You claimed that you had known long before me from the look in my eyes," Loyal explains. "So believe me when I say Jack has that same intensity in his own eyes when he looks at you. And you at him, for that matter."

I gaze intently at the scuffs and marks on the exterior of my worn boots. "I never thought I would fall in love. Ever."

"Well," my brother says, "I suppose you were wrong."

I nod. "But it's not like it makes any difference, how I feel. We'll be reaching the bay in two days."

Loyal takes a breath, and exhales heavily. I can tell he feels guilty. "Emery, I do not mean to cause you any pain. Or Jack, for that matter. He's an honorable man, pirate or not. But you do not belong in this life you've been living. I know you disagree because you love what you do, but it's slowly killing you. You deserve so much better than that."

"Loyal," I argue, "This is my calling. Remember all of the strange things that have happened to me? The snakes, the strange occurrences?"

He sighs. "You deserve better. That's all I'm saying."

"You're entitled to your own opinion," I present, "But does that give you the authority to choose what's right and wrong for me?"

"In this situation, yes. You need to be with your family, and if I hadn't fucked things up in the first place, you would be home right now, and we wouldn't be in this situation," Loyal replies.

I think about this for a moment. "Everything happens for a reason."

He nods. "You're right. And someday, maybe we'll discover the reasons why any of this is the way it is."

Silence ensues. It's not awkward, but rather thoughtful, and after a moment, I come to a conclusion. "Maybe it won't be so bad," I consider aloud.

"It won't," my brother agrees. "Father misses you, Emery. Isabella as well. We all do."

I gaze at the brandy in my glass, swishing with any sudden movements from my hand. "Things won't be the same," I tell him.

"Of course it won't. We're both changed people. We've grown."

"Father will never trust me again," I continue. "And he'll probably try to marry me off the first change he gets." Suddenly, I tense. "I'm not getting married, Loyal. _Ever_."

He laughs. "I can't really see you tied down like that. Or as a housewife for that matter."

The very thought of rolling dough and knitting sashes for a spouse makes me nearly cringe. I suppose that's why my relationship with Jack works so well. There are no titles to hold us down, no duties or "jobs" either of us feel inclined to pin to each other. And that's what I love about us. We don't need each other for anything other than being ourselves. I don't feel for Jack because I need him, but I need him because I feel for him. And I suppose that's real love.

"What's going through your head?"

I look up. "Nothing."

He smiles. "There's always something, Emery." And with that, he stands. "I'm going to go lose another game of cards to Rodney. I'm sure I'm bound to win at least _one_."

I smile. "Good luck."

88888

I've found that the sparrows nest is the most perfect place on the _Black Pearl_ to get a thought in and relax. And as I sit up here, I've come to only one stubborn conclusion: I'm not revealing my true feeling unless, or until, Jack does. I may be a strong willed, outspoken woman, but even I have to draw the line somewhere.

"Ye like it up here?"

I look over to see said pirate, his elbows resting on the exterior of the nest, but his legs out of sight over the edge. A small smile lifts at the corners of his lips.

"I love it up here," I reply.

He climbs up beside me, and I allow him to side me into his lap. I move so I'm straddling his waist, and slowly, tenderly, welcome him with a kiss.

"You'll be home by tomorrow," he says, a tinge of disappointment in his voice so covered that I barely catch it in his voice.

My eyes bore into his. "Please don't tell me that," I whisper, and I realize now, as he has admitted it aloud, that it is true. By tomorrow, Jack and the _Black Pearl_, my freedom, will be completely omitted from my life.

"Andie, I-" he stops.

It's then that I realize my eyes are burning with tears, and one salty drop of shame has slipped from the corner of my sight.

"Shit," I say, but my voice is shaky, and I wipe the tear quickly away. I'm so embarrassed to show such an emotion in front of him, in front of anyone, that I cover my mouth in order to screen a sob, and do my best to move away from him.

"Not so fast," Jack says, and pulls me back, closer, and holds me close against his chest. He seems a bit nervous at first, as though he's not sure what to do with me. I'm sure he's never even imagined me ever breaking down like this; I know I haven't.

"Don't touch me," I manage to say, but I don't fight him none the less. He ignores my words and clutches me tighter, running one hand through my ebony hair. "Don't, Jack, don't. . ."

I continue to fight my tears as the pirate captain hold me to him, pressing soothing kisses to my hair and whispering quiet words into my ear. "Love, please don't cry. . ."

But something inside me snaps and I cannot hold my grief inside my depths any longer. All of my doubts and insecurities are released in a down flow of tears, and my hands clutch at his shirt as I silently beg him not to leave me.

"Shh," he whispers, "Everything will be all right."

"No, it won't be all right!" I argue. "Nothing will ever be right again, can't you see that? Nothing will ever be right again because I love you and after tomorrow I'll never see you again!" I freeze. Wait. . . I just said. . . Oh, shit. "I-"

He kisses me. A deep sensuous kiss that reminds me with every stroke of his tongue that our relationship is so much more than either of us planned for it to be.

He kisses my cheeks, my eyes, framing my face tenderly with his hands. "I tried no to," he whispers. "Gods, did I try not to. And I told myself that ye didn't mean anythin', that ye were just another lass that I'd forget about. But I am the most dishonest pirate in the Spanish Main."

I watch him as he says this, how his eyes never waver from mine and how his smokey voice never raises above a mere whisper. In understanding of his plight to reveal such intense words and hidden emotions, for both of us, I pull my lips up to his.

"The entire world can go to Hell for all I care," he reveals. "I love ye, Andie, and I can't let you go without ye knowing that."

My hand skims along his jaw. "I know, Jack, I know."

* * *

It's kind of refreshing to see more of an intimate and sensitive side of Andie, and also of Jack. But although both characters have such tough exteriors, I think it's important to show that they do have many layers and they do have a heart, all though it's seldom that they show it. 

So, what do you guys think?

One more chapter, my darlings.

Punkdpirate: As I've been saying for the last five or so chapters (possibly more), yes, there will be a sequel.

Supermonkey289: You slammed your finger in the car door? Ouch! Feel better. And thanks for the quote once again, I really enjoy reading them.

Terradaina: No worries! It's not ending completely! I already have the first six chapters of the sequel written!

AJ-Sparrow: Haha, glad you enjoyed. Smut is wonderful.

Ambiquous101: Well, I've never been told that in those exact words, haha. Glad you think their _hot_ together?

A Depp Girl: Aw, thanks. I usually get nervous writing smut because it can get awkward and difficult at times, and this is the first story I've actually attempted it. But I'm glad you guys enjoy reading it.

Lady Lorethei: I'm really glad you enjoyed this story. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.


	22. Just the Beginning

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_**"When we two parted  
In silence and tears,  
Half broken-hearted  
To sever for years,  
Pale grew thy cheek and cold,  
Colder thy kiss;  
Truly that hour foretold  
Sorrow to this."  
**__**-Lord Byron**_

I try to sleep. I try, but it's impossible. I'm afraid I'll miss something, that I'll forget. It's terrifying.

Finally, after an hour or so if trying to avoid touching or looking at him for reasons I don't understand, I roll over onto my side, allowing my eyes to wander over him in greed.

He was so different tonight. His touches were light, his kisses harsh. He was not gentle, but most rough and aggressive; I loved every moment of it. It was as though his lust had completely consumed him, swallowed him whole and would not allow him to rest.

With one hand, I trail my fingers down his jaw, watching in awe as he sleeps on unknowingly. His skin is blissfully warm, his long lashes laying against the tops of his tanned cheek bones. I lay my head upon his chest and place the palm of my hand on his heart, heaving a quiet sigh. I comfort with the rhythm and beat of his life.

He pulls me closer to him unconsciously in his slumber, exhaling softly as I burrow deeper into his warmth. I pull the sheet closer to our bodies, trying to suppress a cold chill that comes over me. It pools low on our hips, and I trace the flesh from Jack's pecks to his navel, running a finger gently over the skin.

Suddenly, his arm wraps tightly about my waist, and his chest rises high with a deep intake of air. "Ye all right?" he asks sleepily.

I watch intently as my fingertips trail from his heart, over strong muscle and soft bronzed flesh.. "Should I be?" I reply. He's quiet, thoughtful, and I know he's trying to think of a way to assure me that things will eventually grow easier. I wonder if he actually believes that.

"Things were always so simple," I continue. "I completed an assignment, and then I was shipped off to a new one. A simple goodbye, if even that, and I started over. A brand new name, a brand new life." I sit up so I can see his face. "Now it's more than complicated."

Jack's eyes bore deep into mine, searching for something. When he doesn't find it, he gently pulls me back down atop of him, kissing me with nothing more than hope. Hope for us, hope for me. It breaks my heart.

I cup his cheek in my hand, my fingers lightly stroking the skin before it moves around the back of his neck, lightly scratching, just as he likes it. He nearly purrs into my mouth.

How on Earth will I do this? Live without the feeling of his bones and his flesh beneath my hands, live without his scent or the taste of him? How will I survive?

He lifts my chin, runs rough fingers along my jaw. "Stay with me," Jack whispers, just as he had the past two nights.

"Jack," my voice is nearly a whimper, almost pleading. God, I wish I could. He knows I would spend forever with him if I had the choice.

He kisses me again, and then turns us over so he presses me down into the covers. He positions himself to my side, wrapping one possessive arm tightly about my waist and buries his face in my neck, just breathing me in, savoring the moment. I wish that we would never have to move.

Eventually Jack's breathing becomes rhythmic, his chest rising and falling most evenly. He's fallen asleep. I lay just as I am, my fingers tangled in his beaded hair and his scent surrounding me.

I lie there until the sun begins to rise, and I can see the harbor from the window. Quietly, I dress and gather my things, being most silent as to not wake the sleeping pirate. He looks so innocent as he lies bare in the ocean of ivory linen, his face solemn and the slightness of a frown pulling the corners of his lips downward.

I set my bag beside the door before I tiptoe over to the bed, running my palm down his cheek. I cannot bear to say goodbye. It would put an end to us, I'm sure of it, and I know my heart will not be able to endure such words.

His skin is warm as I caress his lips with my fingertips, and as I lean down to taste them with my own, my eyes slip shut. I pull away as I feel my chest growing tighter, my eyes stinging with tears. I refuse to let them fall.

Then, I reach into my bag and pull out the only physical semblance I can offer him. My mother's locket. I set it on his desk, atop a yellowed and weathered map of England. With a deep breath, I open the door to Jack's cabin, looking back at him once last time and inhaling his scent before leaving it completely.

Rodney and Loyal are waiting for me beside the helm, their faces are both pensive. "Where's Jack?" Rodney asks.

"Asleep," I reply, my voice quiet and most melancholy.

"Don't you want to..." Loyal begins, but I shake my head at his words.

"No. It's better this way," I explain.

Rodney and Loyal row us to the shore, but we're silent, either having nothing to say or too afraid to speak. There's a pain my chest that I don't understand, an empty aching that leaves me to wonder if this is what is feels like to have ones heart broken. It feels as though I'm being eaten away from the inside, my breath being taken from between my lips.

I promise myself that I will never allow this to happen again. I won't allow anyone to look past my masks or break down my walls. Anything is better than this.

Loyal walks ahead, giving me time alone with Rodney. My friend pulls me into a tight hug, and I wrap my arms about his neck with silent abandon. He is truly the best friend any person could ask for.

"What will you do?" he asks as he releases me.

"I don't know," I say, "Knit?" In actuality, I have no idea how to do such a thing, but I have a feeling I will learn. My father will do anything to keep me out of trouble, as he had done before, but I know now that things will be much different. Harder. I will be living a life with no meaning.

I remember when I pushed every sort of feeling and passion from my life. Only the lust for the fight remained, the lust for the battle. I slept with men, my charges, just to feel the rush of life and the electricity of want. Never have I felt it like I am now. Like I did with Jack.

Rodney smiles. "The Andie I know would shoot someone in the foot rather than hold a ball of yarn."

I return the gesture. "And don't you ever forget it."

With a laugh, he pulls me back into the friendly embrace. But after a moment, I feel his body go soft. "Do you want me to tell him anything?" he asks gently.

I pull away. "There's nothing I could say that wouldn't break us both." He watches as I walk away, and I give his hand one last tug of encouragement. "Watch over him for me."

Rodney only nods in response.

The land is a mirage of a prison, the steel bars hidden and covered by a cold wind. At this moment I pray the ground will open up and swallow me whole. Loyal is waiting for me a bit down the road and as I approach him, he loops his arm through mine in attempt to keep me going.

I don't blame him for what he's done. He thinks he knows the difference between right and wrong, happiness and an illusion. In his eyes everything is black and white. I wish I could tell him how blind he actually is.

A new life, a new beginning... now if only I could decide if this is the end or just the beginning.

* * *

I have to admit, I had to wipe my eyes a few times while writing this. The very last chapter. But once again, tis not the end of the tale. I already have eleven chapters of the sequel written, and it'll be out soon enough.

I need a new pen name. I changed it to this one so it's the same as my name on Opportune Moment, but Fanfiction. Net doesn't allow umlauts in your name, which Anarane is supposed to have over the E, and it feels so indifferent without it. I'll come up with a new one soon.

**240** reviews. Thanks to everyone who read this and gave me feedback. I love you, my darlings.

Terradaina: Don't be sad, my dear. Jack and Andie are bound to be together again. Trust me.

RunawayPirate: Thanks for all your compliments, I truly appreciate them.

LoLoMo: I think the last chapter is one of my favorites as well. That, and the first chapter. I'm glad you don't think Loyal is a bad guy. I didn't mean for him to be, although I think he did come off as somewhat of a jerk.. He's just trying to protect her.

AJ-Sparrow: Glad you liked that sentimental moment as well, because it's probably one of favorite moments in the entire story.

Doctress: You have my word to update soon.

Genevra: Aw, you're such a sweetheart! Thanks for everything. I know Loyal came off as somewhat of an asshole, but I didn't really mean for him to. His opinion for what's good for Andie may be different, but he's just trying to protect her. And I will tell you this: his name does hold some significance. Keep that in mind.

Dreadlockedpencil: I can't wait for the sequel either :)

Lyra Potter: I'm so happy that everyone loved that scene between Andie and Jack. It's sort of difficult writing sentimental moments with characters who are so quick to hide that side of themselves. I have to be honest, I was a bit nervous about it, but now I feel much more confident.

Supermonkey289: I hope you're having fun in Hawaii! God, I wish I was there! I hope you weren't disappointed with this chapter, considering you hoped to like it the best. By the way, my dad loves JFK and when you quoted him, my dad's birthday was right around the corner. It was just perfect timing. Have fun in the sun and the sand, dear!

EverVengeful: That is wonderful praise! Thank you!

ComfortablyNumb89: I can't wait either! Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the last.

Anaknusan: Of course you can live in my story! I love to get so involved in something that I can't stop thinking of it, and this story has done exactly that for me. I'm always wanted to write it and come up with new things. I wish I was Andie! Does that make me strange? Haha. And yes, there will be a sequel, as I've said a million times :)


End file.
